Naruto: Bundo Shinsei
by MellowDuringTheApocalypse
Summary: Many remember the tale of the young hero that saved the village that day. That young hero is now a man, his current occupation: Hokage. But nothing good stays that way: A boy named Rokubi is bringing peace to this world, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 0: Pilot

Pilot:

* * *

Rokubi slammed Nagato into the rocky wall.

"You're not the messiah and you never will be, your idea of peace is the slaughter of the one's that caused your pain; revenge, which is bred from hatred."

Nagato grew angrier by the second.

"My peace does not relate to hatred whatsoever!"

"No? Then what was the meaning of destroying Konoha? Fun, I presume?"

Rokubi swiftly clenched his neck,

"Gah!"

"You should be erased from humanity, it's a wonder why your here in the first place...!"

Rokubi raised his other arm and slightly bent his forearm.

Sparks of electricity began to race across Rokubi's hand, faster and faster, growing bigger and bigger.

"Lightning Element: Chidori!"

He let go of Nagato's throat and struck him in the stomach, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

With this, Nagato soon became paralyzed.

"Aaagh!"

He fell to his knees and laid down quietly.

Blood began to pour from his mouth, as he said,

"Everyone...has a purpose...what's yours?"

Rokubi looked up at the sky without any hesitation or emotion.

"My purpose...?",

He said softly,

"...To scrape the earth of those who are a burden to life itself..."

"But-!"

Rokubi covered his mouth and nose with his palm.

"No need to speak, soon you will turn to dust. Your speeches are nothing more than a waste of my time."

As the air soon dispersed from Nagato, his eyes gracefully shut tight.

Nagato was dead.

"Is it over...?",

Said a shadowy figure,

"Yes, he is finished. The rumor will never reach to Konoha."

Another shadowy figure came out of the darkness,

"And what might that rumor be?"

The two figures stepped forward, letting the light reveal their identity,

One was taller than the other:

One with black hair, a bandanna across his mouth, and a scratched out Rain village headband. His torso was wrapped in bandages.

The other with white hair, his mouth and eye covered in bandages, his face had two deep gashes upon it. His torso had one armhole, the other was naked. His arm was constricted with several headbands from every nation and village.

Rokubi's eyes widened.

"That the Akatsuki has been reborn!"


	2. Chapter 1: Wind

**Arc Beginning:**

Rise of Akatsuki

* * *

Chapter 1: Wind

* * *

The wind whispered it's beautiful songs to the ears of the destined child, The one who convinced Pain that it didn't stand a chance against Hope, The one that lost so much but gained much more.

The man in the cloak stood silently on the head of the great 4th Hokage.

Leaves blew around the cloaked man, as if they were his followers.

"The wind can only blow so many leaves away..."

He said to himself.

A Jonin appeared beside him,

"Hokage, the Chunin Exams are about to begin, are you almost ready?"

The Hokage looked to his side, his sapphire-blue eyes glistened with the reflection of the Sun.

He smiled,

"Please, Sai, just call me by Naruto, not Hokage, it sounds too formal."

Sai looked shocked, but quickly covered it up with a delicate smile.

"Uh, sure thing, Naruto! So, are you about ready?"

"Yes, yes, i'm almost done, just give me another minute."

Naruto demanded pleasantly.

"O-Of course, Naruto!"

He nodded rapidly, then disappeared.

Naruto looked back at the clear skies and said to himself peacefully,

"Have I made you proud...Dad?"


	3. Chapter 2: Long Live the Hokage

Chapter 2: Long Live the Hokage

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Chunin Exam Stadium before the Exams were started.

The 3 Jonins Sai, Shikamaru, and Lee all gathered around Naruto,

"Glad you could come to our little conference, Hoka- I mean, Naruto!"

Said Shikamaru.

"It's a pleasure, now, what exactly are we discussing here?"

"Well, we're trying to be as secure as we can this year, we don't want another devastation with the Leaf, so we had two idea's."

Naruto could feel a chill go down his back.

Lee, interrupting Shikamaru, began informing Naruto,

"One, we could order 5 Jonin to guard the Front Gate, order 4 ANBU to secure the lookout towers, one for east, west, north, and south, and keep ALL villagers in the Chunin Exam Stadium,"

Naruto nodded,

"Or two, we could just keep you in hiding."

Said Shikamaru, who was angry at Lee for the interruption.

"Miss the Exams?! But...!"

Naruto blurted out.

"We only want your protection, Naruto..."

Naruto looked down in deep thought.

Konohamaru...

**MEANWHILE**

Rokubi gathered his comrades together.

They all were wearing Akatsuki cloaks, which were worn out.

The body of a dead Nagato laid in the middle of them.

"We have to rid of it, his decomposition in this area is not benefited by life."

He stared at the white haired boy.

"Kokukozu, dump him in the Leaf, and if anyone catches you doing so, give them my regards."

Kokokuzu sighed,

"Yes, Rokubi..."

He picked up the dead body and turned around, but before disappearing, he said to himself,

"...why me...?"


	4. Chapter 3: Regards

Chapter 3: Regards

* * *

Kokukozu walked slowly towards the Leaf's gate, ready to drop off the corpse.

There, 5 Jonin stood guarding the gate.

Kokukozu, without a care in the world, kept walking slowly.

"Hey, you there! Identify yourself!"

He didn't listen and kept walking.

"Stop, don't came any further!"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, about 10 feet from the Jonin.

Kokuzoku stared at them with a cold look.

"Uh, stay right where you are!"

The Jonin's all grasped a kunai.

"Drop the corpse!"

Kokukozu did so.

"Now, put your hands up in the air...!"

Kokukozu slowly raised his arms up.

It was silent.

"Is this what you want...? Do you think that someone like me would actually agree with said actions...?"

Kokukozu asked mildly.

He clapped his hands together, releasing chains from the ground to keep the corpse in place.

"This corpse will stay here, untouched, as his soul blossoms into a flower, it is what life wants..."

One Jonin ran at Kokukozu, planning to stab him with his kunai.

Kokukozu vanished through thin air.

"Gah...!"

The Jonin fell, blood coming out of his back.

Kokukozu had a kunai with two heads in his hand, behind the dead Jonin.

_Rokubi's regards._


	5. Chapter 4: Mizu

Chapter 4: Mizu

* * *

"That was quite an unwise decision going up against a Kage..."

The Jonin stared at Kokukozu, scared.

"K-Kage...?"

"Mizukage, to be precise, but that doesn't matter at the moment does it? My mission is complete."

A loud, obnoxious horn went off, signaling that there is an intruder.

Many Jonins, ANBU's, and a medical ninja rushed out of the gates.

"...This isn't worth the excitement, i'm heading ba-"

The Hokage stood in front of all the Jonin.

Kokukozu studied the cloaked man carefully.

"What's your reason of business?"

Naruto said grimly.

"..nothing, now. I bid you all good day."

Kokukozu said, and vanished.

"OK, everyone, back to the stadium! Kiba, I want you to search out that kid, pronto, understand?"

"Yes, Naruto!"

Kiba howled and took off.

"Sakura, see if you can heal that Jonin there."

"Yes, Naruto! Right away!"

Sakura obeyed.

Naruto bagan walking back to the Leaf.

_Those...eyes..._

**BACK AT THE LAIR**

Kokukozu appeared before Rokubi and Kanjou, who were sitting on large rocks.

"Were you successful, Kokukozu?"

Rokubi asked.

"Yes, Rokubi, but..."

Rokubi glanced at him, anxious in his own, unemotional way.

"But, the Hokage..."

"What about him?"

"His chakra...He's overflowing with chakra...I believe this may be dire to Humanity."

Rokubi had a slightly confused look on his face, which was then switched with his normal, stern

look.

"This is unacceptable! That Hokage...Naruto...we must destroy him as well, but in order to do that...we'll need more recruits."

"You mean, we aren't powerful altogether? Who do you suppose we recruit?!"

Kanjou said sternly.

"Which is why we will travel to the three great nations to find several S-Class Ninja's who may be able to help us."

Rokubi then pulled out a Bingo Book from the inside of Nagato's pocket.

He began flipping the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Our next stop: The Sand!"


	6. Chapter 5: That Face!

Chapter 5: That Face...!

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai stood near the bed of the injured Jonin.

"This is unbelieveable, the Exams haven't even started and people are already trying to bring you down, Naruto!"

Said Sakura, worried.

"That boy...,"

He imagined the boy's face in his head.

"He wasn't trying to kill me, he just chained a body to the ground."

A Jonin ran in, panting.

"We tried our hardest, Naruto...We really did, but...the chains won't break...It must be made of something else...!"

Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Did you see the body, what it looked like?"

"Yes, sir, but, he doesn't seem familiar."

He said, catching his breath.

"Let me take a look, there may be a reason why he delivered the body here."

"Be careful, Naruto!"

Said Sakura quietly.

"Don't worry!"

He yelled smiling as he ran out of the room.

**MEANWHILE**

Kanjou, Kokukozu, and Rokubi were all walking in the desert, the wind blowing vigorously.

"Where in the hell is this "Sunamoto"? He sounds...different."

Complained Kanjou.

"Patience, Kanjou, they say he appears at the Great Sand Hill. They also say he's a brute...nothing we can't handle."

**BACK AT THE LEAF**

The fear in Naruto's eyes blurred out the Sapphire-shine, tears crashing onto the forehead of the corpse.

_N-Nagato?!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Sand Hill!

Chapter 6: The Great Sand Hill!

* * *

The "Akatsuki" stopped in the sandy mountain, what they call "The Great Sand Hill".

The wind was strong. There were several towers of rocks everywhere.

Rokubi slowly looks around.

"Kanjou, sense anything underground?"

"No, sir."

Kanjou replied.

"...Jump!"

Rokubi yelled.

They all leaped into the air, as a large sword crashed into the sand, which sloshed everywhere.

They all landed safely.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for..."

A tall, young man smashed into sand, slowly looking up.

The young man had a large scarf around his neck covering his mouth, a sleeve-less T-shirt, opened, which revealed his chest and stomach, and long, black pants.

"This is my territory, what do you want?!"

He yelled, pulling the sword out of the sand.

"We just want to speak to you about something."

Kokukozu said kindly.

"...This must be some sort o' trick, don't think i'm going to go easily!"

There was a loud rumble underground.

"Kanjou, I thought you said you couldn't sense anything!"

Rokubi yelled, frustrated.

"I couldn't! Whatever it is doesn't hone any chakra!"

Something began to come out of the ground, it was covered in sand.

Finally, the sand poured from it's hairs revealing itself as an Antlion.

"Summoning: Arijigoku!"

**Next time:** Images


	8. Chapter 7: Images

Chapter 7: Images

* * *

"Nagato...who did this to you...?"

Naruto whispered to himself.

_Was it that boy...?!_

Naruto got up off his knees slowly, with his head down.

There was silence.

Naruto opened his hand a bit, the wind becoming strong. He lifted his hand in the air, making an orb of wind. A light in the middle grew.

"Wind Element: Rasengan!"

He slammed the chains with immense power.

After he had finished, only a scratch was left on the chain.

Naruto began gasping for air.

"What is this chain made of...?! I shouldn't even bother..."

He slowly walked backed to his office, his head full of dreaded thoughts.

_That boy...that boy will pay for what he did to Nagato! I'll-_

"Ah!"

A strike of pain hit Naruto's arm. It began to throb.

There was a string tied around his arm to keep him from letting the Fox out.

"This lust for power...It just never goes away..."

Naruto finally made it into his office. He sat there in his chair, staring at the blue, blue sky.

Images of Sasuke's smiling face filled his mind, as did images of Sasuke's cold and bloody face.

"I still can't forgive myself...for that...that horrid day...!"

He slapped a glass of water on the table next to him.

**Next time:** Monsoon


	9. Chapter 8: Monsoon

Chapter 8: Monsoon

* * *

"Sand Crater!"

The Antlion lifted one of it's enormous legs and shot it straight down into the sand, making an annoying scream.

Rokubi and Kanjou both jumped out of the way, as Kokukozu stood where he was.

"Water Release: Water Shockwave!"

The Antlion sprung into the air.

A great pool of water swamped the sand, making a flooded terrain.

Both Kokukozu and the Antlion landed on the water, using chakra to stay above.

Rokubi and Kanjou landed on top of the towers of granite.

"Ugh, why must I deal with this pest, Sunamoto?"

Complained Arijigoku.

"Because I'm the one flowing my chakra to you, so you'd better be grateful!"

Groaned Sunamoto.

Kokukozu bit his thumb, blood slowly poured down.

"I didn't want to do this, but, if you're going to resist..."

Kokukozu placed his palm onto the surface of the water.

A strange marking appeared above the water.

It began to rumble, something pulling itself out of the water.

It was a large salamander.

"Summoning: Sanshouuo"

Sunamoto began to study Kokukozu's eyes.

He recognized the eye.

"That's the eye of the Legendary...!"

Kokukozu did several hand seals and leaned back while the salamander's mouth began to grow.

"Wind Release: Gust of the North!"

"Water Bullet!"

The two jutsu's hit each other forming...

"Wind & Water Release: Monsoon!"

**Next time:** Defeat


	10. Chapter 9: Defeat

Chapter 9: Defeat

* * *

The large Water-Spout hit the Antlion, which flew back and drowned in the water.

The Salamander then disappeared.

The sand began to absorb the water, creating mud.

Kokukozu kicked Sunamoto into the earth.

Kokukozu then landed in the mud.

There was silence.

"So, this...is the power...of the Salamander...Sage..."

Kokukozu's face was cold.

"We want to cleanse this world of all those that are taking life for granted. It seems destiny, life's companion, has chosen you to aid us with our purification."

Sunamoto pulled his torso up, while lying down, listening closely to his proposition.

"If you reject this invitation, I will have to dispose of you, but destiny is never wrong, one way or another you will say yes."

He had evil thoughts running through his mind.

"I accept. Hopefully my help is good enough."

He said.

Rokubi and Kanjou appeared beside Kokukozu.

"I'm sure you'll be a great aid to our cleansing. Our next stop: The Rock Village!"

Sunamoto thought of how he would control the Sand, staring at it's gate from afar.

_This cursed village which has abused me all this time will soon be at my control..._

They all vanished, heading to the Rock Village.

**Next time:** Propostion


	11. Chapter 10: Proposition

Chapter 10: Proposition

* * *

The Akatsuki appeared in a city that was entirely made of stone.

"This is where he resides? A filthy place like this?!"

Commented Sunamoto.

"You all search for a boy with dark red, spiky hair, what looks like a metal jaw, which covers his mouth, with air-holes in it, wrist-warmers, a black, short-sleeved hoodie, and baggy shorts."

Demanded Rokubi.

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up, I just have to take care of some business."

Sunamoto rolled his eyes and they took off.

Rokubi then held up his right hand to his mouth with his index and middle finger up.

**BACK AT NARUTO'S OFFICE**

An illusionary version of Rokubi appeared behind the table.

All time began to stop.

Naruto looked to his side to see the glass of water stay in midair.

He looked out to the village to see many villagers frozen.

"What the-!"

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

He quickly turned around to see the illusion:

He wore a cloak with vibrant clouds, his eyes were black.

"I have a proposition:"

Rokubi said, acting mighty.

"You have a choice...you can either empty the unnecessary chakra that you hone, or..."

Naruto gulped.

He stared into the eyes of Rokubi and could not see any emotion except for one...

"I can kill you."

Naruto looked surprised.

"But...why?"

"I speak for life, I am it's voice. It is my job to purify the earth of all those that take life for granted. You put your life in danger entirely too much. It finds you disturbing, unwilling to cooperate with the dear necessities life wants you to acquire. This over flowing chakra you grasp is too much for life."

Rokubi explained.

"I...I can't do that."

There was silence.

"You have a week, if you do not remove the extra chakra, I will remove you from life."

He said strictly, then dispersed and everything began moving.

There was a crash of glass.

_That emotion...was it...Remorse?_


	12. Chapter 11: Decision

Chapter 11: Decision

* * *

It was late at night, Naruto was inside his office, getting ready for a trip.

Naruto began putting things in his bag.

Neji busted into the room.

"Naruto, this is insane! Why go through the trouble of relating to someone, their decisions will never change no matter how much you try to motivate them!"

Naruto softly frowned and slightly looked down.

"They'll just kill you and tell themselves that they somehow have grown stronger! It's suicidal."

Naruto looked back up at Neji's face.

"Because, with this, peace is an option. To you, it may seem queer, but I can resolve all this with just a little...a little hope..."

Naruto thought of Sasuke.

_You can't have an answer for everything Naruto! You're not that special!_

"They all have a reason...but I'm the one that will have an answer."

He looked down at the Special Kunai that Kakashi gave him.

_I believe in you, son._

"Well, this should be the last of it...I'll see ya' around, Neji."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto then zipped up his bag, put it over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

"That Naruto..."

Neji told himself, shaking his head.

Naruto slowly walked out of the village.

At one point, he saw an empty bench surrounded by Sakura Blossoms. He could feel something, something like a presence, but he ignored it and kept walking.

_Please, Naruto, you're the only one...that can bring him back!_

_I promise! Don't you worry about a thing!_

He stopped.

"I couldn't bring back Sasuke, but maybe..."

**Next time:** Ball of Destruction


	13. Chapter 12: Ball of Destruction

Chapter 12: Ball of Destruction

* * *

Kanjou was looking around, inside the city.

There was a loud tumbling from ahead.

"Ha! That was awesome, dude!"

Said a slightly excited young man.

"Yeah, do it again!"

"Heh, of course."

Spoke another young man, wearing what looked like a large jaw covering his mouth, red, spiked-hair, wrist-warmers, and he had small pupils.

He made many hand signs at extreme speed and ended it with a clap of his hands.

"Earth Style: Earth Barricade!"

Large towers of earth erupted from the ground, crashing into buildings, making them tremble and fall.

The young man smirked and yelled,

"See that, Rock Villagers? I could kill all of you in an instant! Fear the power of Iwayajū!!"

Bellowed the young man in a mighty tone.

"There's our little ball of destruction..."

Kanjou began running to the source of the bellow.

Once he came near, he stopped.

Iwayajū then noticed and glanced at him, and once he did, he didn't look away.

"I've come to ask a favor."

Iwayajū was still stuck on his face.

_His chakra levels are outrageously high...I'll go easy on him._

"Too bad I don't accept favors."

Iwayajū narrowed his eyes.

The head of a dragon, made of stone, emerged from the ground, ramming into Kanjou.

The neck and body protruded along with it.

Once the dragon had lifted him enough in the air, he fell from an enormous height, planning to crush Kanjou in the process.

Then, Kanjou's headband, which was covering his eyes, came off, revealing the forbidden:

Rinnegan.

**Next time: **Wavelength


	14. Chapter 13: Wavelength

Chapter 13: Wavelength

* * *

The dragon finally smashed into the Earth.

Waves of dust, rock, and debris from local buildings flooded the city.

The dragon had turned all the rocks which it had been made up of into dust.

Iwayajū and his mischievous friends stood on a hill, overlooking the city.

Seeing what he had done, Iwayajū smiled a bit.

"Dude! My house was there! And you wrecked it!!"

"Hey, that guy stared at me awkward, he deserved this!"

But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing on where the dragon's head had once been.

"No...way...!"

That someone was Kanjou

He then appeared before Iwayajū.

Shocked, his friends reacted making several hand signs, but they were stopped immediately when Kanjou pushed them back with Shinra Tensei.

His eyes shined brightly, glowing with gray and white, the sunrise bouncing off them.

Iwayajū grew quite scared and began stepping back into a tree.

"What d-do you...w-want from m-me?"

Kanjou's bandanna then fell off, floating through the air, softly landing on the grassy terrain.

"Your help."

Iwayajū was surprised by his reply,

"Y-you... only wanted... my help?"

Kanjou did not speak for a while.

"My name is Kanjou. I work for the newly reborn "Akatsuki". Our supreme goal is to treat this modern society a thing or two. We wish to replenish well-being, baring the ones that take Life in a serious matter. Those that take it for granted are exterminated. Seeing that you are very quick when it comes to making hand signs, Destiny has chosen you to help with our purification,"

Iwayajū was slowly taking this in, having a hard time understanding the large words used in his message.

"and if you don't accept... I'll just have to kill you and your friends."

Iwayajū nodded.

**Next time:** Spoken


	15. Chapter 14: Spoken

Chapter 14: Spoken

* * *

The Akatsuki appeared in their lair.

The lair was the former Akatsuki's lair, though the ceiling part of the cave had been broken off and open walls were blocked with large boulders.

"...It's time to teach you two something..."

Spoke Rokubi, in a menacing voice.

Both Iwayajū and Sunamoto gulped.

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto was on top of a spike made of light-brown stone.

He was looking at a beautiful waterfall, crashing into the water below with such ease.

"Maybe...if I understood a little more..."

He turned away and jumped from the spike.

It was actually the spiked hair of the infamous Madara Uchiha.

**BACK AT THE LAIR**

They all held up different hand seals.

Iwayajū held up the Ram hand seal, Sunamoto held up the rat hand seal, Kanjou held up the hare hand seal, Kokukozu held up the ox hand seal, and Rokubi held up the horse hand seal.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life!"

A bright, violet strip came from each of them, growing until each strip connected in the middle of the huddle.

A bright, violet circle then grew where the strips connected and white flames began to spew from it, slowly turning deep violet, keeping a diamond shape.

"...Rokubi...!"

Said a dark, deep voice coming from the odd-colored flame.

"I gave him a due-date...three days."

"Three days...? No, I want him dead today! He's mixed his normal chakra with some mutt! I hope you remember that in order to cleanse the world, I need total balance!"

The strip turned into a claw and began racing up to Rokubi's neck.

"This filth will die today, Rokubi, or you'll be replaced!!"

The claw then ran back to the circle, as did the members' strips.

As the flame began to die out, they all fell to their knees, exhausted.

**Next time:** The Tale of Rokubi


	16. Chapter 15: The Tale of Rokubi

Chapter 15: The Tale of Rokubi

* * *

"Rokubi...what was that?"

Sunamoto asked.

"That was Life itself...at times it can be stubborn..."

"...What did it mean 'Or you'll replaced'?"

Iwayajū was coughing up blood from exhaustion.

"...I guess I must tell my story.."

Iwayajū tried his hardest to listen but he fainted.

"...When I was younger, I had a little brother. He excelled in everything. He was already a Jonin at the age of 9, while I was a lowly Genin. I constantly trained, but I achieved nothing. One day, his friends convinced him to comment on how pathetic I was..."

Rokubi said, without any emotion in his voice.

"It drew me closer to the Six-Tails power...and I lashed out at him..."

Rokubi witnessed a flashback.

"_You weakling! You will never surpass the great Meimeinou!"_

"_Grrr...RAAAAHHHHH!"_

Rokubi stuck out his hand, as a yellow cloak began to surround him, Slowly growing a tail.

Bolts of lightning raced around his hand, slowly coming together, creating a red ball of electricity.

"_Womekuhouou!"_

He ran towards the boy.

Everything then turned white, Rokubi coming back to reality.

Rokubi's eyes narrowed.

"And I killed him...!"

They all widened their eyes.

"Filled with remorse and revenge, I called upon Life for power and it so solemnly agreed...but it came with a cost. If I could bare it's power, I had to drain all emotion and cleanse this Earth of all violence..."

He looked into the sky.

"I made those words my own...I will have control all of Life's power and free the world of evil, that is my goal!"

_So...Life really is a living thing!_

Thought Kanjou.

**Next time:** Blood of the Impudent

* * *

**NOTE: **Sorry for there being no chapter yesterday, 'was on a tight schedule.


	17. Chapter 16: Blood of the Impudent

Chapter 16: Blood of the Impudent

* * *

Naruto stood before a large boulder blocking his way to get into the lair.

He held out his arm and created a ball of wind.

"This should do it!"

He closed his fingers a bit and the ball grew a light inside itself.

"Wind Element: Rasengan!"

**BACK AT THE LAIR**

"Wait...I can feel a prescence...someone's close by!"

Kanjou said.

"Everyone be calm...it won't last long."

Replied Rokubi.

The boulder blocking the entrance began to crumble, making a large hole.

"Ah, I see,"

He looked at the man standing before the small rocks,

"Nanadaime Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sound of this.

"You've come early...ready for your execution?"

"I only wanted to talk to you."

Rokubi studied him.

"For what reason?"

"I want to know why...why you carry such remorse?"

Rokubi's eyes widened a bit.

"Remorse? I do not carry any emotion whatsoever. Why you see this, I do not know."

Naruto stood in silence.

"I too had to face the darkness...but I overcame it. I can pull you out of the darkness and show you the light...I can show you love, happiness...everything you seem void of."

Naruto grew a smile.

Rokubi still wore an unemotional look.

"...Your words...they're nothing but dust in the wind. I'm not in any darkness, nor am I in the light. I stand in only peace."

"I want to help you though! This hatred you have! I want to rid of-!"

"Enough!"

Rokubi grew impatient.

"There is nothing to help me with. I want this world cleansed, free of all evil, and it will all start..."

He pulled out his first finger.

"...With you as our first sacrifice..."

**Next time:** Rude Awakening

* * *

**NOTE:** I might not be able to put up chapter for tomorrow and after that. :(


	18. Chapter 17: Rude Awakening

Chapter 17: Rude Awakening

* * *

"Well...if it's gonna' be like that...,"

He opened his weaponry bag and pulled out his Special Kunai,

"Then I guess I have no choice...!"

He opened a yellow portal and vanished.

Rokubi stood motionless.

"...Where'd he go?"

Asked Sunamoto, feeling uneasy.

Rokubi jumped back as Naruto appeared under him.

Rokubi safely landed.

"The "Flying Thunder God Jutsu"? Don't bother."

Naruto grew a frown, then sped around Rokubi with amazing speed.

"I can see every move you'll make, I know your life story, I know every jutsu you use, I know how you were born,"

He threw out his fist and stopped Naruto, who spewed blood from his mouth,

"And how you'll die."

He grabbed his jacket and threw him into a wall, as rubble and dust flew everywhere.

Rokubi slowly walked over to Naruto and pointed his finger at him.

Silence took over now.

He then depicted his brothers head in his mind, looking similar to Naruto at the moment.

His eyes widened , his large pupil becoming a slit and his turquoise iris was revealed.

He grasped his head and fell to his knees, as his hair began to move and a turquoise aura surrounded him.

"Argh! D-dispose of him...!!"

"Right!"

Yelled Kokukozu.

He took out his Twin-Headed Kunai and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto started regaining consciousness and dodged the speeding kunai.

He got up and stepped back a bit.

He stared at Rokubi.

_Damnit, he's a jinchū__riki...!_

Rokubi looked at him with one eye.

"Grrrraaah..!!"

Naruto then fled the lair.

Rokubi's hair stopped moving, his pupil becoming circular again, his turquoise iris still showing.

Blood slid down his mouth, his eyes starting to close, he finally collapsed.

**Next time:** Signaling the Untamed


	19. Chapter 18: Signaling the Untamed

Chapter 18: Signaling the Untamed

* * *

"Rokubi!"

They all huddled around him.

"...We should lay him down in a bed, yeah?"

Suggested Sunamoto.

Iwayajū started regaining consciousness, feeling a little light-headed.

Things were very blurry, but he could see figures standing in a huddle.

"Wha...What's goin' on?"

They all looked at him.

"Idiot, what happened to you?"

Asked Sunamoto, stubbornly.

"I...I think I fainted...that jutsu we did together took a lot out of me..."

"I'll check him out."

Kanjou spoke up.

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto appeared before the gates of the Leaf.

Two guards stood in front of the gate.

"H-hokage! Are you alright?!"

Asked one of them, becoming worrisome.

"Yes, yes, fine. Get me Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino..."

Naruto fell to the ground, coughing blood.

"Hokage!!"

An annoying sound spewed from the village.

**IN THE FOREST OF OTOGAKURE**

Someone with a white hood was walking slowly, hearing this obnoxious noise from afar.

He turned around, baring the face of Kabuto. He wore an evil smirk.

"Sounds like it's time..."

**Next time:** His Wrath


	20. Chapter 19: The Evil of Truth

**Arc Beginning:**

Kabuto's Revenge

* * *

Chapter 19: The Evil of Truth

* * *

Rokubi awoke in a bunch of rags hooked together by what looked like chakra-strands.

He sat up, seeing Kokukozu and Sunamoto try to summon to Life once more.

"...Come on, just a little more...!"

The Neon-Purple strips slowly drew closer to the middle of them, but quickly ran back as they all flew back, as if there was an explosion.

"...What are you all...doing?"

"You did say you wanted to take all of Life's power, didn't you...?"

Asked Kokukozu, his eye beginning to shut.

"Yes..but-"

"And that's exactly what we're doing!"

Sunamoto shouted, dismally.

"...But it seems we can't get him to appear without you..."

Rokubi looked down.

"...You're all a group of fools to actually summon Life at a time like this...! I'm not fully recovered and I'm supposed to retrieve all this power? You're all a bunch of imbeciles!"

Rokubi gripped his head.

As Kanjou checked over Iwayajuu, he had seen something glow from his neck.

He looked and found an odd symbol glowing bright red.

"What the...?"

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto was reoccurring the same nightmare over and over, as though someone was constantly reminding him that his time was gradually ending.

He gasped.

Awoken, in a hospital bed, by a group of people including Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. Naruto sat up, only remembering being attack by that group.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Asked Kiba.

"...You ordered us...?"

Asked Shino, acting quiet and cool.

"...Oh yes! Neji, do you remember the spot Sakura fought Sasori?"

"Yes, why?"

Naruto stared into his eyes.

On the roof of the hospital was the hooded figure once more.

"It's time...to reveal...the pure power..of Kabuto!!"

**Next time:** Piercing the Sound Barrier

* * *

**NOTE:** I owed these 3 chapters to the viewers because of my recent vacation. Enjoy.


	21. Chapter 20: Piercing the Sound Barrier

Chapter 20: Piercing the Sound Barrier

* * *

Kabuto slapped his hands together.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Hiss of 1,000 Blades!"

The ground shook, everyone in the hospital was losing their balance.

"What's going on?!"

Two enormous, purple, serpent-looking towers appeared beside the hospital.

The erosion finally subsided, everyone was getting up to their feet after collapsing.

"Is everyone alright...?"

Asked Lee.

The serpents' mouths opened immediately, letting out a horrible hiss.

The windows of the hospital cracked from the deafening hiss.

Everyone held their ears.

"Make it...STOP!"

Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs.

The sound waves were so strong that they ripped Naruto's seal off.

Naruto's hair shook as a red coat engulfed him.

He looked to his left, then his right and saw what looked like to purple buildings made of scales. He threw his coats' arms at them both, tearing them in half.

The pieces, which were cut off, were thrown onto other buildings.

Naruto returned to normal and fainted.

Kabuto crashed through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole.

"...Kabuto?"

Asked Neji.

Kabuto only stared with hate in his eyes.

"Remember me? Earlier on I might have been in a struggle, but I'm in complete control now...!"

He wore a psychopathic smile,

"I might not be the strongest in the world, but my skill should be enough to put you all down! Konoha will fall to it's knees in my reign!"

He made several hand signs and ended it on the Ox hand sign and yelled,

"Chakra Senbon!"

**Next time:** Flames of Anew


	22. Chapter 21: Flames of Anew

Chapter 21: Flames of Anew

* * *

Thick strings of chakra flew into the 4 Jonin, which caused an overwhelming amount of pain.

They were all paralyzed, then they suddenly poofed away, they were all clones.

Shino's insects wrapped around Kabuto's arms, but Kabuto was too strong.

He broke free of the insect cuffs and shot a snake out of his sleeve.

The snake bit Shino's chest and pushed him into the wall.

Kabuto snickered.

Lee appeared before him, ready to punch him.

"Fist of Youth!"

He launched his hand at Kabuto, but Kabuto quickly seized it and punched Lee in his stomach, throwing him through the wall of the hospital.

Kiba was ready to attack.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Kiba instantly started spinning, creating a tip at the end of the spiral.

Chakra covered Kabuto's hands like gloves, he grasped the tip with immense force and threw Kiba into a wall.

Kabuto laughed diabolically.

Without warning, Neji pressed one of the nerves of his right arm.

"Argh, you-!"

Something which resembled fire slid across his neck.

Neji tried to press another nerve, but it was blocked by Kabuto's other hand.

Kabuto kicked Neji in the stomach, holding his right arm. Neji fell to his knees in pain.

Kabuto made one last strike by kicking his head up, then he let his own head dangle.

"Orochimaru tried his best to bring Konoha down...but he failed...he himself was an utter failure!"

He said bringing his head back up.

"But...with my newborn self...I can make his dream a reality: I will rule, not only Konoha, but everything I desire!"

The flame-like pattern moved towards his face, making his eye change completely:

As the pupil stood black, the iris was now green and the sclera turned black.

He walked towards Naruto's bed.

"Finally, Naruto...we can have our destined fight!"

**Next time:** Breeding Chaos


	23. Chapter 22: Breeding Chaos

Chapter 22: Breeding Chaos

* * *

Kabuto gave Naruto a cold, menacing look.

Before making an attempt at killing him, he stopped and covered his mouth, coughing up small amounts of blood.

His eyesight was getting edgy, as he uneasily stepped back.

A voice whispered in his head,

_Painful, huh? You're an idiot, fusing yourself with Orochimaru; You're both worthless trash anyway_s_,_ _'not like it made a difference._

The words struck him in the face, he tried to ignore the whisper, but he couldn't.

_I should have killed you while I still had a chance, you were only Orochimaru's toy, you could never stand up to someone who has looked death in the eye._

"ENOUGH!!!"

Kabuto screamed, desperately trying to rid of the voice inside his head.

He fell to his knees, tears sliding down his eyes.

_I guess I could aid you in Naruto's death...he was the blockade to my goals, he was the only thing that stood in my way..._

Kabuto brought his head back up, his tears disappeared, the flames engulfed his skin, turning a misty gray. Something black with four points appeared above his nose.

His hair grew exponentially, turning dark gray also.

His green eye turned blood red, 3 odd markings surrounded the pupil.

"Yes...yes!"

Giant wings which resembled hands sprung out of Kabuto's back.

"Yes!! This power is all grand, but...I crave more...I need more! MORE!!"

Kabuto's eye lids slowly burned away to ashes, his eyes pulled out of their sockets a bit.

His lips, too, burned away, showing only his teeth.

His skin turned pale white, his hair turned back to it's regular length, shadowing to black.

The skin of his wings melted off, leaving only bone.

"AAAAHAHA! What a wonderful feeling!!"

Kabuto took hold of Naruto's neck with one hand.

"This time, I-!"

Yelled Kabuto.

Naruto then woke up.

He punched Kabuto in the face, which made him fly through the room.

"'Time to wipe off that grin of yours..."

**Next time:** Curse Mark Level 3


	24. Chapter 23: Curse Mark Level 3

Chapter 23: Curse Mark Level 3

* * *

Kabuto crashed into the wall, but he didn't feel a thing.

_The chakra being pushed into me...it must be molding around my nervous system like a protective coat...this is indeed astonishing!_

"Ahaha...AHAHAHA! You can do anything you like, because no matter how hard you try, I won't feel anything, not even a-!!"

He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Naruto jumped out of his bed, ready to fight.

_That look...I've seen it before...is this from a curse mark!? He looks so much like Sasuke during our battle at the Valley of the End...but his wings are bone and his skin lacks so much life!_

"Ugh!...What..what did you do?!"

He looked up at Naruto, displaying a crazed look on his face, blood flowing from between his dagger-like teeth.

_This was none of Naruto's doing, I put you in the Cursed Seal's most fatal stage; It's third and foremost!_

Explained Sasuke.

_WHAT?! ...Then that means-!_

_You only have 20 more minutes to live. I suggest you make it fast if you want to slaughter that infidel._

_This is insane, what am I gonna' do?!_

_I handed over the Sharingan, didn't I? Isn't that enough?_

Kabuto focused his eyes on Naruto, seeing his future attacks.

_He...has the Sharingan now?! But how? _

Naruto asked himself.

Naruto ran towards Kabuto, who was steadily getting up.

Naruto threw a punch, but Kabuto dodged.

Again, Naruto threw a punch, but Kabuto dodged it.

Naruto repeatedly tried to hit him, but they were all dodged by the Sharingan-using fiend.

Kabuto fiercely kicked his stomach, then crouched down.

He pulled out his hand and tensed it up.

Light blue lightning skimmed across his hand, back and forth.

Then a strip of chakra came up from his veins (which was clearly visible, shining as it fell) and mixed with the ball of lightning.

"ARRAGH!!"

He flung his body at Naruto and the Chidori collided with Naruto, ripping through his chest.

**Next time:** Impossibilities


	25. Chapter 24: Impossibilities

Chapter 24: Impossibilities

* * *

The Akatsuki members were walking in a quiet, soundless void of a forest.

Rokubi was now wearing a ring on every finger and both thumbs.

He was also leading the members somewhere, though they'd been walking awhile now.

"Do you know where we're even goin' Rokubi?! This is nothing but a deserted forest!!"

Crows flew by, frightened by the loud complaining of Sunamoto.

Rokubi stopped.

"...Listen, I plan on retrieving a peace we never thought possible, with all of this war and chaos, who could?"

They all started blankly at Rokubi.

"...If you're going to stand in the way of that, I have no problem executing you this very moment...Those that oppose me, flee back to whence you came, cling to your pathetic and miserable life and leave me be."

Rokubi then continued walking.

They all seemed surprised by the decision, but soon followed behind him.

Sunamoto looked back at Iwayajū,

"Hey, you've been quiet a while, 'you alright?"

He nodded.

Kanjou then stopped, everyone stopped as well.

Rokubi looked back at Kanjou and asked,

"Something the matter?"

"...I can feel someone's chakra, it's nearby...very close now!"

Rokubi could hear footsteps up ahead, everyone else began to, too.

They all looked to the front of them and saw a young girl running and weeping.

She crashed right into Sunamoto and looked up at his face.

Iwayajū noticed that she wore a Grass Village Headband on her forehead.

"Please help me!"

She hugged and begged Sunamoto for help, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

"H-help? From what?!"

Kanjou looked back again,

"I sense more chakra...a lot more."

Men ran towards them, carrying large swords.

"Just what I needed..."

Sighed Kokukozu.

**Next time:** Fair


	26. Chapter 25: Fair

Chapter 25: Fair

* * *

"Well, there seems to be 5 of'em, should we each take on one?"

Recommended Iwayajuu.

"Are you kidding? I can take'em all on, just watch!"

Barked Sunamoto.

He threw his palm out in front of them all.

They all stopped, looking quite angered.

"What's goin' on? Where's Seichiken? Once I find her-!"

Yelled one of the Kusanagi-wielding men as he caught eye of the young girl.

He ran after her.

"Hey, get over here-!"

"Back off!"

Replied Sunamoto, and pushed him back.

"What has she done wrong?"

"She stole from a local food stand...we just want her to face the consequences..."

Rokubi studied her face: it was scratched, bruised, and pale.

"Did you ever think once that maybe she was trying to feed her family because they were in desperate need of food?"

"Dosen't matter, you can't take without permission, now hand her over!"

Sunamoto looked at her young, fragile face, and whispered,

"No...she feeds off the scraps you leave...and you're just OK with that...It's not fair!!"

He touched the mans chest with his palm and let loose giant waves of sand that burst through his chest, blood spewed everywhere, mixing with the sand.

They ripped through his back and the sand took the form of hands and went for the other four men.

They tried slashing the sand, but it had no effect.

They were soon engulfed in sand, slowly suffocating.

"That should teach you...to mess with those in need..."

Seichiken stared at the back of Suanmoto's head, then looked at everyone else.

Iwayajuu noticed this, smiled and assured her,

"Don't be afraid, it's just fair."

**Next time:** Seichiken's Anger!


	27. Chapter 26: Seichiken's Anger!

Chapter 26: Seichiken's Anger!

* * *

"Wow, Sunamoto...you seemed, uh, really into it-!"

Said Kokukozu.

"Yeah, well...things just come out sometimes..."

He looked back to see everyone stare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go."

Said Rokubi, brushing past everyone, seeming to be in a hurry.

Everyone else followed, except for Iwayajū.

"Wait, you can't just leave her like this!"

Rokubi looked back at her.

"...You're right, Iwayajū."

Kanjou, Sunamoto, and Kokukozu looked back, also.

"...We must execute her for seeing us...our identities might leak to the villages...I can't have that."

He pointed his finger at Seichiken, but Iwayajū stood in the way.

"I was thinking more along the lines of her joining us!!"

Rokubi slowly put his hand down.

"You can't be serious. She's only 12, most likely a new addition to the ninja world. Besides, what jutsu could she possibly know?"

Asked Kanjou, stubbornly.

Seichiken grew angry at the sound of this. She turned into a bunch of vines then slithered into the dirt.

Kanjou carefully checked for any underground movement, but there were 12 strands of chakra in 12 different places.

He carefully watched them, as they all began to come together.

The ground shook, as a large, flat head emerged from below, baring many sharp teeth and thorns on it's head.

"Plant Release: Cactus Fly-Trap!"

Kanjou leaped from his former spot and landed safely on some grass.

The Fly-Trap then formed into many vines which formed together to make a human body once more.

"You're in."

Rokubi said.

**Next time:** Mutiny


	28. Chapter 27: Mutiny

Chapter 27: Mutiny

* * *

Seichiken smiled devilishly at Kanjou.

"Rokubi, you've got to be joking. We don't know what she's skilled at, we don't even know if she's a spy!"

Kanjou pointed out.

Rokubi stood still.

"...Rokubi...?"

"...Her eyes...I can see it in her eyes..."

Kanjou was completely baffled at this.

"...That's totally illogical, Rokubi!"

"Trust me when I say that I can see it in her eyes."

Kanjou looked foolish.

Iwayajū was talking to Seichiken about the Akatsuki while Sunamoto meditated.

Kokukozu stood beside Kanjou, despite his recent argument with Rokubi.

"...Wow...'such a clueless imbecile."

He shook his head at Kanjou's stupidity.

"Oh, shut up! I would expect more gratitude from a Mizukage."

"Oh, grow some-!"

"WHAT?!"

Kokukozu was interrupted by Seichiken's explosive screaming.

They both looked back at Seichiken, who wore an shocked look.

"Akatsuki is a group of outlaws?! But, I'm no outlaw! I've never done anything! I-!"

"We understand, but the number of outlaws have decreased drastically; anyone with a criminal record, even no criminal record at all, is eligible to join."

Explained Rokubi, soothingly.

She stared at him.

"Wh...Why?!"

"As odd as it sounds...for World Peace. This place...it's nothing but a ball of evil and war,"

Her mouth hung open.

"But we can fix that, if you can just come with us."

Seichiken slightly shook her head.

"No...no, this is sick! Mutiny! Inhumane!"

"It's the only sensible thing to do! Think of the times where you've been robbed, beaten, cheated out of something!"

Shouted Kanjou.

She zoned out, motionless, saddened.

"...Now do you want to make things right?"

She nodded her head, calm, as tears streamed down her eyes.

**Next time:** Hibernation's End


	29. Chapter 28: Hibernation's End

Chapter 28: Hibernation's End

* * *

**IN NARUTO'S MIND**

Naruto was floating above water, calm-like.

It was pitch-black in his mind.

Growls could be heard, he floated through the iron bars which were keeping the fox at bay.

"Yes...once more I can be released, break free of this archaic prison...that foolish Minato thought he could keep me in here forever...!"

It's large eyes opened, Naruto faded into the darkness.

The Kyuubi went for Naruto, making a crashing sound.

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

Naruto hung above his bed, Kabuto's hand in his chest.

Naruto's eyes were closed, blood poured everywhere, stained all over his hospital clothes.

Tears were mixed with the blood, completely invisible.

Kabuto withdrew his hand from the half-dead Hokage, as he fell from the wall.

"I...I can't believe it!!"

His psychopathic smile came back, bigger than ever.

"I WON!! YOU HERE ME, YOU FOOL, NARUTO? I WON!!"

At these sick and twisted words, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

The red chakra began cloaking him once more, growing 3 tails with it.

His recent injury started to heal itself, as he stood on his bed, his eyes grew wide.

Kabuto was confused,

_This can't be! I killed him! The Fox should be dead as well!!_

Naruto laughed maniacally,

"...On the contrary, Kabuto...I'm more alive then you'll ever be...!"

Kabuto was shocked.

"...That's right, I can read your thoughts like a book...surprised?"

He laughed once more.

Once Naruto was healed, his skin and clothes began ripping off, the cloak took on a odd form, as he grew a fourth tail.

His eyes glowed bright white.

"Now then, let's get things started...!"

**Next time:** Traumentality


	30. Chapter 29: Traumentality

Chapter 29: Traumentality

* * *

Naruto went on all fours.

He greatly resembled the Demon Fox, in such a way, it seemed as though he enjoyed it.

He lifted his head, as strips of skin and drops of blood surfaced, burning when touching the coat.

Thunder could be heard from afar, lightning danced with the dark clouds.

_Now is your chance, quick, jump on the roof!_

Rang Sasuke's voice in Kabuto's head.

Kabuto agreed and leaped up to the top.

"Oh, don't flee, I'm just getting started...!"

Naruto shot balls of chakra and blood out of his body, which floated in the air, immobile.

Naruto's mouth hung open, his tails pointed to his mouth.

The balls of chakra and blood came together, making a large, dark ball.

The ball shrank to the size of the chakra and blood.

Naruto ate it, growing dangerously inflated.

_What's going on in there...?_

Kabuto asked himself.

_Now, let me control your hands for now, our time is short._

Sasuke's voice rang once more.

Kabuto made several hand signs and lifted his right arm in the air.

Lightning surrounded him as an awkward looking animal made of lightning appeared up above.

"KIRIN!!"

Naruto was ready, he was extremely large now.

He immediately opened his mouth, spewing out a bright, red beam.

The Kirin was speeding towards Naruto, unaware of the beam that was headed for him.

They both collided, making a uproar of destruction throughout the village.

**Next time:** Aftermath

* * *

**NOTE:** I apologize for this week's inconvenience, school's just started it's been hectic ever since day 1.


	31. Chapter 30: Aftermath

◄**Celebrating 30 Chapters!**►

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Aftermath

* * *

The building toppled over with this astounding clash.

Everything turned white.

The hospital was in ruins.

Naruto laid on his back with a large, metal bar on top of him.

Kabuto was on his knees, panting, blood all over his face, one minute until his reign was over.

With what was left of his might, he conjured up these words,

"This power you grasp...is...amazingly...there is no such thing...as the Hidden Will of Fire,"

He spit blood for a second and returned to his speech.

"We all must rely on Chakra and other necessities, like the Kyuubi, to live and defend ourselves...I know you can't hear me right now, but...,"

He laid down in exhaustion, death only a few seconds away,

"It...was an honor...fighting with you...N-naruto Uzumaki..."

Kabuto's hair returned to it's normal length, returned to it's original color.

The flames dispersed from his skin, it became a nice peach color, his eyes returned to their original look.

His wings fell apart, turning to dust and decay.

He closed his eyes and laid in wait for death to take him.

Shino woke up, his head throbbed and his chest bled.

He walked over to Naruto and called upon his bugs to move the large, metal bar from on top of him.

"I think it's time...we all see Sakura..."

He told himself.

His insects carried Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto to the residential establishment as Shino used his own mobile device:

His feet.

The sunset painted a beautiful masterpiece of orange and red-violet.

Naruto's eyes painfully opened.

He looked around, noticing that he was inside Sakura's house, making a note in his mind to thank her for her hospitality.

He looked out the window and stared at the the amazing sunset.

"It was an honor fighting you, too, Kabuto..."

**Next time:** Lies

* * *

**NOTE:** What do you guys think about that? 30 chapters! Tell me what you think about it.

* * *


	32. Chapter 31: Lies

Chapter 31: Lies

* * *

The Akatsuki members were inside their open-roof cave.

Rokubi stood in the middle of the cave.

Iwayajuu and Seichiken sat next to each other on a large boulder, which Sunamoto was leaning on.

Kokukozu was leaning on the wall.

Kanjou stood beside Rokubi.

"So...what do we do now?"

Asked Kanjou.

"...We summon Life one more time...!"

"Are you kidding? I almost died the last time we summoned it!"

Asked Iwayajū

Rokubi turned around and stared into his small eyes.

"And...?"

Iwayajū jumped down from the boulder and looked at Rokubi with disgust smeared on his face.

"...You know what...? I'm getting sick of having to listen to you! We've gotten no where since we all joined you! Where's the revenge you promised me! Where's the things you promised all of us-!"

"You must be patient for my judgment, as Life has said before, it needs total balance, which may take months, even years to complete."

Iwayajū's eyebrows pointed to his nose, he immediately frowned at this.

"Lies...all lies! I plan to get my revenge on all those who have abused and neglected me, and I'll accomplish more than you ever will!!"

Iwayajū then jumped onto the edges of the cave.

Everyone looked at him.

Iwayajū looked back Seichiken and left, leaving only a sense of anger in the air.

"...Stupid kid..."

Pointed out Sunamoto.

Kokukozu spoke up,

"Before we do anything, I have to tell you all something."

They all looked at him, confused.

"The Hokage Naruto wishes for all Kages to meet up at the Land of Lava. There he wants to discuss something fairly important with the rest of us. I'll inform you all of his message once I return. In the meantime, try your hardest to summon Life."

He, too, jumped onto the sharp edges of the cave and disappeared.

**Next time:** Trifle


	33. Chapter 32: Trifle

Chapter 32: Trifle

* * *

"...Alright, then, let's get started."

Said an eager Kanjou.

Seichiken jumped off of the boulder and looked at him, a bit confused.

Sunamoto began walking towards Rokubi and Kanjou as they prepared the summoning.

"So...how exactly do we do this?"

Seichiken asked, nervously.

"You stand beside Sunamoto. Since there is only four of us to do the summoning, the connection won't be as strong as last time, so don't be surprised to see that it's words aren't very clear."

They all made a circle.

Rokubi held up the Ram hand seal, Kanjou held up the Rat hand seal, Sunamoto held up the Hare hand seal, while Seichiken stood there, still confused.

"Hold up the Ox hand seal...!"

Sunamoto said, between his teeth.

She did so.

The violet strips, once again, stretched to the center of them all, but was stretching achingly slow.

The all kept their bodies still as a jolt of pain passed through them all, except for Rokubi.

Seichiken's nose began bleed.

When the strips finally touch one another, it created a circle in the dead center of them all.

A small, violet flame burned in the center of the circle.

"Ye-, Ro-bi-?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Bar-y-, wh- it yo- wan-?"

Seichiken couldn't take the pain and collapsed, making the fire go out and the strips come back to the summoners.

"Damnit, Seichi-!"

Yelled Sunamoto.

"No, it's not her fault...it seems that she is too young for something as pain-staking as this..."

"Rokubi...what're you saying?"

Asked Kanjou.

"...We need Iwayajū."

**Next time:** Heading Out!

* * *

**NOTE:** School has been so stressful lately, couldn't get any chapters in, sorry.


	34. Chapter 33: Heading Out!

**Arc Beginning:**

Hagetaka and The Hokage's Message

* * *

Chapter 33: Heading Out!

* * *

Kokukozu was in his office, getting dressed for the summit, hiding his Akatsuki cloak in his desk.

He wore two, off-white scarfs, a blue, short-sleeved shirt, and peach shorts.

He was currently unraveling the bandages that covered his mouth and right eye.

Only his mouth could be seen, which had sharp teeth.

He placed an eye patch over his left eye.

His office had several swords hung on the wall:

Zabuza's "Decapiting Carving Knife", Kisame's "Samehada", Chojuro's "Hiramekarei", and Raiga's "Lightning Fangs".

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Replied Kokukozu.

There, a young man opened the door with his whole arm.

He had long blond hair, hazel eyes, a Mist Village headband wrapped around the bridge of his nose and a scar on his left cheek.

He wore a black Hakama with the Mist Village symbol in white on the back.

"It's time to head out, Mizukage."

Kokukozu nodded in agreement.

He grabbed his Kage Hat and shut the door behind him.

Both Kokukozu and the young man walked down the spiral staircase to the gate.

"Is your brother here today, Kumichi?"

"Not sure, hopefully not, obnoxious, little shit."

Kokukozu looked at Kumichi with astonishment.

"Why would you call your own brother such a thing?"

"..."

He put his head down in disappointment.

Once they reached the gate, they saw a suspicious-looking Shimokaton leaning on it, wearing a fake smile.

He too wore a black Hakama.

"Hehe, we all set, Kumichi?"

He nodded.

Thousands of villagers shouted their farewells and waved to them good-bye.

Kokukozu gladly looked back and waved.

_I just wonder how much longer this Kage thing will last._

**Next time:** Distortion


	35. Chapter 34: Distortion

Chapter 34: Distortion

* * *

Akatsuki stood outside their hideout.

"Where do you think he could've gone, Rokubi?"

Asked Sunamoto.

"Not very far, remember he's only thirteen."

They stood before a shadowy forest.

Rokubi looked at Sunamoto.

"Right..."

He whispered back.

Sunamoto made, at least, twenty hand-signs and held out his palm.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Distortion!"

A small black ball came from his palm. He focused it at the trees and shot it into the forest.

He held up the Ram hand seal. The trees were being ripped out of their roots, a black hole was sucking in everything.

The Black Hole started sucking in itself, getting gradually smaller by the second until it was completely gone.

Nothing was left except for many holes in the ground; there was no sign of Iwayajū anywhere.

"Hmmm...'guess we'll have to keep looking."

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

Kokukozu, Kumichi, and Shimokaton sat on a large boulder, eating some bread.

"Thish ish great, Mishukage! Where'd ya' get thish?"

Asked Shimokaton, his mouth full of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dimwit!"

Reminded Kumichi, smacking the back of his head.

He swallowed the bread and gave Kumichi a nasty look.

"From the Grass Village. Their wheat is the finest of all."

"Nice!"

It was humid, luckily the wind blew it's cold, nightfall breeze.

"Hey, Mizukage, do you know the Tale of the Mizukouken?"

Asked Kumichi.

Kokukozu blinked.

"The who now?"

"The Tale of the Great Museidenkou! Don't you know?"

Kokukozu shook his head,

"I'm afraid I don't..."

Shimokaton smiled.

"You'll love it!"

**Next time:** The Soul of the Mist


	36. Chapter 35: The Soul of the Mist

Chapter 35: The Soul of the Mist

* * *

"At the time, where the Mist was once known as The Village of the Bloody Mist, there was a boy named Museidenkou Okibiuka. He was lacking in the Academy, only reaching Chuunin, and pretty much decided to quit, but when the fearless Zabuza began killing all of the students, Museidenkou was the only one to speak up."

Kokukozu was lost in this intriguing tale.

"After this fierce act of pride and dignity, Zabuza challenged him. Much to his surprise, Museidenkou brought him to his knees, using loads of jutsu."

Kokukozu raised his eyebrow.

"He also joined The Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Seeing this, the 4th Mizukage, Yagura, entitled him Mizukouken. For years he had been the protector of the Mist Village, especially during the Third Great Shinobi World War, though they were his last."

Kokukozu looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You see, The Three Water Villages: Kirigakure, Takigakure, and Amegakure were all in a constant battle against one another. He was given a mission to escort the Mizukage to Konoha to speak with the Third Hokage. While on his mission, they were ambushed by a group of A.N.B.U. Museidenkou swiftly pushed the Mizukage out of the way and claimed defeat."

Kokukozu widened his eye.

"That was the last of Museuidenkou. His tale of bravery and defeat still spreads throughout generations today."

Kokukozu looked at Shimokaton, a bit saddened.

"It would've been amazing to meet such a heroic role model..."

"Though, he does have a son, and a wife."

Kokukozu put his head back up in curiosity.

"His wife still lives in a poor part of Kirigakure. His son, well, not much is known, When looking through his written work, the letters R.O. Were written at the top of a message."

Kokukozu smiled at this.

"Bull, I honestly doubt such a story is true, they would've made a monument of him by now."

Barked Kumichi.

**BACK TO AKATSUKI**

Rokubi, Sunamoto, and Seichiken stood before a large wall which had the long, lost Uchiha Symbol drawn on it.

"His chakra...I can feel it."

**Next time:** Condescended


	37. Chapter 36: Condescended

Chapter 36: Condescended

* * *

Rokubi opened the stone door, the others felt a bit overcautious.

When the door had opened enough for them to enter, the bright moon lit up the face of Iwayajū.

Holding his neck was a man with wild, black hair and a cold, dark-brown eye.

His left eye's top eyelid was stitched to his bottom eyelid, half of his mouth was stitched up, as well.

He stood on a large set of stairs.

"...This kid must be yours-"

"Damn right, he's ours!"

Interrupted Sunamoto.

Everyone stood in silence.

The man stared at Rokubi, Rokubi stared at the man.

"Rokubi Okibiuka...how nice to see you once more."

Smiling through the corner of his mouth.

"Hagetaka Uchiha...can't say the same for you."

Rokubi still wore his unemotional look.

Hagetaka chuckled.

"I honestly thought you were dead, nobody wants you around-"

"Probably because I'm a menace to anyone that I disapprove of..."

Rokubi gave him that same, heartless look.

"You wouldn't kill off your buddy, would you? For some twit?"

"If it seems just, then most likely...yes."

The man frowned, he was angered by these words of betrayal.

He let go of the boy, who fell face first on the archaic, marble floor.

Seichiken ran towards him, hoping he was OK.

Hagetaka started to walk down the stone steps.

"Now, honestly...let's think this over...I've been you're friend, your sensei for years, and you're going to betray me?"

"I've found a new light, Hagetaka, a more sensible solution than that of mindlessly throwing away innocent lives."

Remarked Rokubi.

"But, Rokubi, I thought we were pals, buds, you wouldn't turn on someone you know..."

He finally stepped off of the stairs, and summoned-up his Sharingan.

"Is stronger than you...!"

Everything turned a sickening black.

Hagetaka's Sharingan phosphorescently beamed in the darkness.

A large beast stood before Rokubi, making him freeze with fear.

**Next time:** Lost For Words


	38. Chapter 37: Lost For Words

Chapter 37: Lost For Words

* * *

Hagetaka laughed incredibly loud.

"All this time I've waited, I'll finally be able to destroy my greatest enemy! Bow down, as my Genjutsu brain-fucks you to bits!"

Rokubi grasped his head, falling to his knees.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"Hahaha- gah!"

Rokubi pushed his index and middle finger on his throat.

The moonlit sky started crawling back, the darkness withering away quickly.

"H-How?!"

"That Genjutsu...it was reflected with another Genjutsu...the whole time you thought you were successful, but you didn't phase me at all."

Hagetaka was lost for words.

"That Genjutsu...where did you-?"

Rokubi pushed even harder on his throat, Hagetaka began spitting blood.

"That isn't important now...I believe it's time we rid of you."

"Wait! Before you do anything rash...how about I tell you a story...?"

Rokubi wasn't interested.

"You're wasting my time..."

"Not even a story... about your own father?"

Rokubi's eyes widened.

_Wait, he's the son of the Great Museidenkou?_

_That's what I heard, he's a lucky kid._

"He saved the Mizukage...he was a hero, what more must I know-?"

Hagetaka laughed crazily.

"They told you _that_ bullshit?! Wow, what idiot told you that?!"

Rokubi perked his ears.

He released him and stepped back.

"Alright then, start telling me what happened."

**Next time:** A Fraud


	39. Chapter 38: A Fraud

Chapter 38: A Fraud

* * *

Hagetaka rubbed his neck.

"You know, you can be brutal at times..."

"Just get on with your story."

Hagetaka began to stretch.

"Alright, then, where do I start..."

Hagetaka cracked his knuckles.

"Your father...knew a specific jutsu that only he knew how to use..."

Rokubi stood still.

"Before long, it was considered a Forbidden Jutsu."

Rokubi seemed phlegmatic, but he was honestly fascinated by this.

"It's precisely why they called him...the Soul of the Mist!"

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto slowly made his way up the spiral stairs to the top of the Hokage's Mansion.

He observed the villagers down below, they looked exactly like ants.

He turned around and stared at Sasuke's monument.

Underneath it said _A Great Friend._

Naruto visualized Sasuke's face, then Rokubi's.

He opened his eyes extremely wide.

_This...must be Sasuke's reincarnation!!_

He sped down the spiraling staircase, running to Sakura's house.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

"You see...he was never a hero...he was a fake, a fraud...!"

Rokubi's eyes were just as wide as Naruto's.

"Impossible..."

He whispered.

"This...is the truth of your father."

**Next time:** A Brother's Hatred


	40. Chapter 39: A Brother's Hatred

Chapter 39: A Brother's Hatred

* * *

The Mizukage and his escorts wandered across the steamy landscape.

Many geysers blew up, making the heat almost unbearable.

"Awwwww...'we there yet?! My feet hurt!"

"Stop whining, we'll be there soon enough."

Kumichi whipped back.

Shimokaton was enraged by his constant back-talking.

He stopped, Kokukozu knew what was going to happen.

"Y'know, I've had enough of you telling me what to do! I'm not five years-old anymore, Kumichi, I don't need to be babied!"

"I doubt you'd last five seconds without me, with anything: you aren't as strong as me, you don't know how to make a fire, you can't cook for shit, face it, you need me..."

Shimokaton became furious, his head turned dark red. Kokukozu imagined steam blowing out of his ears.

"Well I can't do everything you can when I'm constantly drowning in your back-talk! What am I to you, a fool without an ounce of intelligence? You think I can't defend myself, that I'm worthless?!"

He ripped out a kunai from his bag and pointed it at his brother.

"Well then I'll show you...my inner strength! A strength I've held in for a long while, just waiting for it to erupt on the unluckiest person..."

Shimokaton ran. Without thinking about the consequences headed for him, he planned on thrusting the kunai right into Kumichi's gut.

Kokukozu gripped the kunai, pulled it and elbowed Shimokaton's face.

He threw the kunai to the ground, his hand started to bleed.

"...You both understand that if you keep this up, the hatred inside you both will just grow larger, eating you both up completely. I don't want to see that happen to those that I put my hope into."

He turned his head to a bruised Shimokaton.

"How could you turn on your brother? For crying out loud, you're both related! Next time, think clearly of what you're doing. Don't disappoint me."

He then turned to his left.

"Kumichi, insulting someone just eggs them on. You keep doing that and there's no a doubt in my mind that you'll get yourself killed. Respect your brother more often."

He turned around and looked at the cloudy sky.

"If I catch you two doing this again, believe me, you'll wish you hadn't done it. Maybe it's because of the heat that we're thinking so devilishly, but it's not far from here, so don't lose your minds along the way. Now let's get going."

Shimokaton got up on his feet and tried not to look at Kumichi.

Kumichi did the same.

**Next time:** A Blackened Heart


	41. Chapter 40: A Blackened Heart

Chapter 40: A Blackened Heart

* * *

Rokubi's true colors wanted to break free, but he resisted.

"...You're lying, aren't you."

He blinked.

"What I say is no more than the truth."

Rokubi threw out his index and middle finger.

Hagetaka flinched and seemed to be paralyzed.

"Lying is disrespectful to Life, an act such as this is unacceptable..."

Hagetaka painfully closed his eye, and opened it once more, revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

His eye began to bleed.

"Amaterasu!"

An odd black flame jetted at Rokubi, though he stood there, very calm-like.

Before the black flame made contact with Rokubi, Sunamoto jumped in front of him and yelled,

"Forbidden Jutsu: Distortion!"

He fired a black ball from his palm at the unholy flames, making it diminish, little by little, until it was no more.

Sunamoto fell to his knees. Rokubi released Hagetaka from his Paralysis Ninjutsu.

Hagetaka fell from his grasp and covered his eye.

"Gah...! You...little...Taizen!!"

A man walked out of a doorway, left of the stairs.

He looked about 22, had slit pupils and seemed to be possessed by the Sharingan, wearing the same clothes as Hagetaka.

"Yes...?"

"Kill them all...now!!"

Taizen nodded.

He threw his arms in the air, clouds filled the night sky.

Hagetaka smiled and spit out these words,

"Expect defeat, imbeciles, the chains have been broken, a true evil will speak, crushing your soul for an eternity to come!"

**Next time:** Fate!


	42. Chapter 41: Fate!

Chapter 41: Fate!

* * *

Taizen started growing stressful, his body tensed up, he was going through some sort of change in appearance.

He leaned forward a bit as two spikes were pushed out of his back.

His body turned a rotten black, his hair grew to his back, the tips of his hair burned with Jet-Black flames.

A face started to grow on the right and left sides of his head, they were a four-eyed demons possessing the Sharingan.

His nails grew longer, they became very sharp.

His teeth were shark-like now.

"Behold, the purest hatred of all the Uchiha!"

Yelled an angered Hagetaka.

"Rokubi, what's he talking about?"

Asked Iwayajuu.

"The Uchiha Clan was once a admirable people led by the infamous 'Madara Uchiha'. He believed that all Uchiha must witness true hatred, as it is fate. I believe Hagetaka created a jutsu to turn a certain person into the sole hatred that is the Uchiha Clan."

They all widened their eyes.

Sunamoto dashed towards the demon-like figure.

"Well, I'm not afraid of this ugly-ass thing!"

He grasped his sword, ready to strike the beast.

He jumped before it, pulled out his sword, and swung it at it.

With a tremendous echo, it screeched like a banshee, making Sunamoto fly back into a wall.

His sword struck the floor.

"You see? You don't stand a chance, the hate will consume you too! All must go through this state of being!"

"Kanjou...!"

Rokubi said.

"I know..."

**Next time:** Last Shot! Inanimate Object Seal of the Unborn Universe!!


	43. Chapter 42: Last Shot!

Chapter 42: Last Shot! Inanimate Object Seal of the Unborn Universe!!

* * *

Kanjou ran towards the monster.

Taizen threw out his arm, it stretched out a couple feet, trying to grab Kanjou.

He dodged it, opening his hand.

Taizen retrieved his arm, as Kanjou clenched his neck.

Kanjou lifted him up, a large figure stood behind Kanjou, which looked very intimidating.

"I can sense pain from within you, allow the King of Hell to save you from your suffering!"

Kanjou shouted.

Taizen's mouth was opening a little, he refused to cooperate as it forced his mouth open.

Hagetaka took his hand off of his eye, blood was smothered all around it.

"No, let go of him!!"

Hagetaka ran towards Kanjou.

Rokubi appeared in front of him,

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..."

He put his right hand on his face and put up the Ram hand seal with his other hand.

"Genjutsu: Endless Waterfall of Blood..."

Hagetaka's eyes widened, he was visualizing something horrid.

Rokubi let go of his face, everyone had disappeared, the air was humid.

Hagetaka was blurred as his eyesight was deteriorating.

Something cool dripped from his arm, he looked to see it was blood.

He was in shock, blood was pouring from all parts of his body, he screamed in pain,

"GAAAAAH!"

Taizen laid on the ground, soulless.

The demonic figure was nowhere to be seen, everything was silent.

Rokubi threw Hagetaka into a wall and made several hand signs.

"Secret Jutsu: Inanimate Object Seal of the Unborn Universe!"

He slapped Hagetaka's chest with his palm, chains flew from Rokubi's palm through Hagetaka's back, wrapping around his arms and stomach.

He slowly and strangely started to sink into the stone wall.

He seemed to be struggling, but he used the rest of his might to speak,

"It's too late, anyways...i've tainted the flesh of all Uchiha...even those who are already dead...the evil inside them all...will soon break free-!"

He finally slipped into the wall completely.

Everyone, except Rokubi, knelt down in exhaustion.

"No longer shall you intervene with my plans..."

**Next time:** The Darkness Within


	44. Chapter 43: The Darkness Within

Chapter 43: The Darkness Within

* * *

Kokukozu and Shimokaton were busy sleeping, though Kumichi was nowhere to be seen.

An owl in a nearby tree awoke Shimokaton with it's coots.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched, looking around to see if the others were awake as well.

He stopped and walked towards Kumichi's sleeping bag; there wasn't a trace of him anywhere.

He got up and decided to go out to look for him and ran into the small forest.

The air was humid, something Shimokaton honestly didn't care for at a time like this.

He began thinking about the fight they had earlier and started walking a bit faster

The more he thought of it, the more he sped up until he was running.

_Damnit, Kumichi, where are you?!_

He eventually tripped on a vine, which left a deep cut on his foot.

In exhaustion, Shimokaton laid in the dirt trying to catch his breath.

He slowly looked up and saw a gleaming light from afar, he smiled at this.

With hope, he began to run again.

The moon was bright, it must have been the light that Shimokaton was running for.

He seemed to be standing on a rocky cliff, he looked down below to see a large pit of magma.

"So, you came..."

Shimokaton panted very slowly, but heavily, he was also confused and sweaty.

"...I knew you'd come...you always were a bit nosy..."

Said Kumichi.

He took out a kunai and turned around.

"Finally, I can end this supposed rivalry between us. This bond we have, I will break it, finally taking a step in the right direction, finally taking a glimpse at true power!"

Shimokaton had never seen his brother smile like this before.

"Finally, the brotherly love between us will be no more! Finally, I can achieve what I believe is dearest! Finally, the paths will cross, our hatred for each other shall bloom once more!!"

He pointed the kunai at his younger brother, an uncontrollable anxiousness flourished in his eyes.

"Grab a kunai, fool! After tonight, the title of the 'Brothers of Legend' will be nothing more a lousy stage-name!"

**Next time:** Strings Hold No Might


	45. Chapter 44: Strings Hold No Might

Chapter 44: Strings Hold No Might

* * *

Shimokaton couldn't figure it out.

_All these years Kumichi was faking his calm, cold-blooded personality? What's going on?!_

The look in his eyes was, without a doubt, insanity, at best.

Shimokaton shook his head, only a bit, though.

"What? Am I scaring you? Are you afraid, you little faggot?! Grab a god-damned kunai and let's end this!!"

Shimokaton sorely reached for a kunai, until a jolt of pain crashed into his arm.

"Gah!"

A kunai had ripped into his left arm.

"Oops, I guess I slipped, haha! Oh, you were always a gullible idiot, too bad you stuck with your immature and cocky little act, you never thought of once being defeated..."

Kumichi pulled out another kunai from his bag.

"Better think of a Will, quick!"

Shimokaton couldn't believe it, his brother was sharing the title the whole time, he himself was nothing but a weakling.

He stepped back in astonishment and tripped on a large rock, making him fall on his back.

Kumichi walked over to him and placed the kunai only an inch or so away from his neck.

"With this, the string shall tear..."

_So...this is the end...getting my neck sliced by my own brother...I always knew there was something queer about him but...this..._

_No...I'm not letting him do this! Even if he is my brother..._

Grasping his inner strength, he took hold of himself and kicked his psychotic brother in the gut.

Kumichi was thrown off of the cliff, though he was silent and seemed quick to claim defeat.

Shimokaton walked over to the end of the cliff.

There, his brother hung onto the very end of it, his smile was lost, nothing but worry and regret filled his smoky eyes as translucent tears ran down his face

"Shimo...don't...!"

Shimokaton only stared at him with a grotesque look.

"Fuck off..."

He pulled out a kunai and sliced the delicate fingers off of his older brother, watching him melt with the lava, listening to his screams of pain.

Smoke rose from the lava to meet with his face, the fight was over.

Dark clouds swirled in the sky, a cold feeling tunneled throughout his body, which is odd, as he was in a pretty steamy environment.

It rained heavily, the lava sizzled with every drop of rain.

"I'm sorry..."

**Next time:** Tension


	46. Chapter 45: Tension

Chapter 45: Tension

* * *

Naruto was in his office, staring outside his window, watching the rain fall.

Something wasn't right, there was a murderous scent in the air, it left Naruto with a bad vibe.

It was cold, too cold, especially in an area such as this.

Sakura walked into his office with heavy thoughts.

"You must sense it, too..."

Naruto didn't reply.

"You know...you've been talking in your sleep...you've been saying things like 'Rokubi' and 'Again',"

She explained.

"Who's this Rokubi?"

"...It's a boy...he reminds of Sasuke...so much so, that I believe he's his reincarnation...!"

Sakura gave him a pitiful look.

"Naruto, you need to let go of him, he was a traitorous bastard that only believed in hatred..."

Naruto looked at the academy.

"He...was my only friend...even though he didn't really show it...I knew from the start...we were inseparable..."

Sakura looked back down.

"...and that's what I see in him...the boy...I want to make it right this time, I want to break that chain of hatred and create a bond that nothing could ever tear...!"

Naruto turned his head to Sakura.

"That...is my new goal!"

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

Shimokaton walked through the forest, the rain was silent and the thunder was constant.

The lightning made him think of how angry and disappointed the Mizukage would be.

He was holding his arm, the bleeding wasn't as bad, but it stung.

Kokukozu stood under a tree, a few feet from their things, trying not to get too wet.

"The sky...it's crying..."

Shimokaton slowly turned his head to Kokukozu, guilt was clearly visible.

"...You're brother isn't with us anymore...is he, Shimokaton?"

Shimokaton looked back at the ground and closed his eyes.

He fell to his knees in agony and yelled his brother's name as the hate-filled thunder roared outrageously.

**Next time:** The Inextinguishible Factor


	47. Chapter 46: The Inextinguishable Factor

Chapter 46: The Inextinguishable Factor

* * *

Rokubi and the group stood on the sharp edges of the lost hideout.

The wind was strong and fearless, but bitter and harsh.

"Can you all feel it...?"

They stood silently, as though they were disturbed in some way.

"The air is blowing around hate...a hate so strong and sickening, that even I am a bit nauseous..."

They still did not speak.

"A hate so foul and evil...and I recognize it...a person has died today because of such hatred...we shall mourn the loss of another lost soul..."

"Why, Rokubi...? Why do people start fights, start wars?!"

Asked Iwayajū.

Rokubi was thinking long and hard about the question, he had never actually come across such a question such as this.

"Not even a person as wise as me knows why...hate is an inextinguishable factor that remains throughout all civilizations, all humanity...to attain peace, such a race shouldn't even exist..."

Iwayajū opened his mouth, about to say something rebellious, but changed his mind.

"If that's how this planet will truly find peace...then I'll take it!"

Sunamoto smiled in the corner of his mouth.

_This boy...is something else..._

**BACK AT NARUTO'S OFFICE**

A large stack of paperwork sat on his desk, his mind was wrapped around the boy more than his duties.

He decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to remember all the happy memories.

The Ramen, even it tasted a bit off, something wasn't quite right.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Teuchi, but the Ramen seems a bit off..."

He looked confused.

"I cooked it exactly right, just how you like it. Maybe it's just your taste buds changing a bit?"

Naruto looked down at the bowl with a puzzled look on his face.

"Can I ask you something, Teuchi?"

"Sure! Anything for good ol' Naruto."

Naruto chuckled at this, but it soon faded, growing a bit more serious.

"Is it wrong...to chase after something...even if it's unjust?"

**Next time:** This World


	48. Chapter 47: This World

Chapter 47: This World

* * *

The storm had ended, the sky was bright red.

Kokukozu and Shimokaton continued their journey to the meeting place of the Kages.

Shimokaton's eyes were pointed at the ground, he seemed to be saddened by his previous actions.

"Alright, we're here...are you okay?"

Asked Kokukozu.

The boy did not reply.

"...Look, I'm not disappointed or mad, it was self-defense...but, do you see now what hatred can do to a person?"

He looked up at the Mizukage silently and put his head back down.

Kokukozu stopped, Shimokaton bumped into him and looked up.

Before them stood a fairly large, Mayan pyramid-like building with many stairs

_Oh boy..._

**BACK TO THE AKATSUKI**

The members all held up their specific hand signs, watching the violet flame burn.

"Did you do what was asked of you, Rokubi...?"

Rokubi's eyes were dark, his personality changed a tad.

"Before going through all of that, I must discuss something with you..."

Life seemed to be confused.

"You're not unemotional like always...do you not want to bring Peace to this helpless world?"

"Unless we take action...there will never be such a Peace...you say you can accomplish such a task, but how? I want to know what you propose to do about all the hatred in the world... I've been doing everything you say for years, now, and have yet to know what your plans are...!"

Life was intrigued in Rokubi speaking up about this, for he knew this day would come.

"By killing off a majority of the human race, Sorrow and Fear would fill the minds of the innocent, reminding them how destructive Hatred truly is...!"

"Sorrow...and Fear? As long as those two emotions continue to exist, there will always be Hatred in this world! That is the cause of such horrific displays of evil and chaos! The human race is corrupted and sickening and must be eradicated immediately!"

Life was silent until moments later, laughing at his sudden courageousness.

"And how exactly, Rokubi Okibiuka, do you propose to do that?"

Rokubi grinned.

**Next time:** The Mizukage Has Arrived!


	49. Chapter 48: The Mizukage Has Arrived!

Chapter 48: The Mizukage Has Arrived!

* * *

"Well, I don't know much about stuff like that, but..."

Naruto looked up at him.

"If it's just to you, what have you got to lose?"

He smiled and started walking away.

"Thanks for everything, Teuchi!"

He held up his hand, opened it wide, and switched it around so his thumb pointed up.

_I knew amazing things would come out of that boy..._

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

Both Kokukozu and Shimokaton were drenched in sweat, panting heavily with every step.

Kokukozu decided to wear his Kage hat for shade.

"Ah! Welcome Mizukage,"

Bellowed a large man wearing white robes.

Along with that, he wore a large, gray, bowl-shaped hat with a hole at the top where some of his white, spiky hair stuck out of; the rest stuck out of the bottom of the cup, which laid gently around his neck.

His hair covered his eyes as well.

"Glad you could come!"

He smiled wide.

"Hey, Waizu-Senpai, I see you're doing a fine job as commander of the Land of Lava."

Kokukozu smiled as well.

Shimokaton showed no sign of happiness and did not greet the friendly, elderly man.

"Uh...is anything the matter, young man?"

He ignored him, turning his head the other way.

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit homesick."

"Ah, well don't worry young man, it won't be too long."

Assured Waizu.

"Oh, but before we do anything Mizukage, I must make sure nothing behind your eyepiece is considered a weapon, we had some problems at the last meeting, and we don't want it to reoccur, so..."

Kokukozu nodded and uncovered his eye.

"Oh, my..."

**Next time:** The War That Is To Come

* * *

**Note:** Hey all, I've recently put up a new poll about the characters of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, go check my profile to vote!


	50. Chapter 49: The War That Is To Come

Chapter 49: The War That Is To Come

* * *

Rokubi seemed a little crazed, his excitement was overwhelming.

"Do you know...how long I've waited for this day?! The years I've spent, making it seem as though I was your little puppet! No...things are different...it's time I rid of this infernal, sinful feeling we call Hatred!"

Rokubi made several hand signs and ended it with a loud yell,

"Forbidden Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation!"

He then opened his mouth wide and let loose six serpent-like apparitions, dashing towards the violet flames.

The apparitions went into the flame, but did not come out the other side.

A flow of violet waves began to surge from the disembodied serpents, back to Rokubi's mouth.

Rokubi's eyes opened wide, the iris and pupil both turned violet, as the sclera turned a strange gray.

It looked as though cracks formed from the eyes, which were also the same, strange gray.

The apparitions swung back into Rokubi's mouth, being eaten by him.

The strips did not fly back to their creators this time, instead they vanished, which still left the members exhausted.

Rokubi's insane look was no more, his original self had returned.

"Now that that's done with...I believe we should get ready..."

**BACK TO KONOHA**

Naruto stood on the top of the Hokage Mansion, in front of Sasuke's Monument.

"Villagers! Listen!"

He yelled.

Thousands of villagers standing before the Hokage Mansion looked up at the Hokage.

"Today I set off for the Second Kage Summit! I will address the matter with the other Kage's about Kabuto's invasion and the destruction he's caused. Hopefully we can receive some help with rebuilding the hospital and other buildings that have collapsed,"

Konohamaru walked over to Naruto, looking very matured and adulterated.

"Until I return, Konohamaru will be in charge. Respect him, as he is one of the strongest of whom I know and trust. And, with that, I bid you all farewell!"

He threw his fist in the air as the villagers screamed,

"Believe it!"

He smiled at this, thinking of the times where he would assure everyone of becoming the Hokage, getting respect from all the villagers and breaking the chain of hatred.

That dream was a reality.

**Next time:** Preparation

* * *

**NOTE 1:** The 50th Chapter will be uploaded around Sunday or so, the series will be going on a sort of break until then, check out the Jutsu/Seal Review (Chapters 1-49) to learn about some of the newer jutsus/seals introduced!

**NOTE 2:** Hey all, I've recently put up a new poll about the characters of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, go check my profile to vote (ends Sunday morning)!


	51. Jutsu & Seal Review 1

Jutsu/Seal Review (Chapters 1-49):

* * *

Name: Million Hands of the Shukaku Jutsu

Type: S-Rank, Offensive, Short/Long Range

Hand Seals: None

User: Sunamoto

Debut: Chapter 25

Since Sunamoto gained some of the Shukaku's near limitless chakra when it attacked the Sand Village 5 years ago, he is able to manipulate sand similar to Gaara. This jutsu can be both used up-close or from far away, firing a wave of sand at the opponent that takes the shape of many hands when nearing the enemy. It is said that every time this is used and it kills, the person's soul is trapped in the sand, the hands represent the souls that are trying to escape.

* * *

Name: Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life

Type: Kinjutsu, S-Rank, Supplementary

Hand Seals: Ram→Rat→Hare→Ox→Horse

Users: Rokubi Okibiuka, Kanjou, Kokukozu, Sunamoto, Iwayajū

Debut: Chapter 14

This Kinjutsu is presumably "non-existent" as none of the members are allowed to speak of it and it is unknown to the rest of the Ninja World. Great ninjas might have heard of it, but probably just as a myth. When in use, a violet strip comes from each of the users and forms a circular shape in the middle of them. As they focus completely on the circle, a jolt of pain runs through them all. A violet flame starts to burn from the circle, which keeps a diamond shape, allowing the members to make contact with Life. For the best connection with Life, 5-6 people are suggested.

* * *

Name: Wind/Water Release: Monsoon

Type: S-Rank Offensive Long-Range

Hand Seals: None

Users: Kokukozu with Sanshouuo

Debut: Chapter 8

When Sanshouuo uses Wind Release: Gust of the North with Kokukozu's Water Bullet, it creates a whole new jutsu: Wind/Water Release: Monsoon. This can be effective against those who use Fire Release jutsu.

* * *

Name: Forbidden Jutsu: Distortion

Type: Kinjutsu, S-Rank, Defensive

Hand Seals: Rooster→Horse→Dog→Horse→Dragon→Monkey→Hare→Boar→Dragon→Serpent→Tiger→Ram→Rat→Serpent→Ram→Dog→Hare→Dragon→Horse

User: Sunamoto

Debut: Chapter 34

A jutsu such as this is unheard of and very unstable when first attempting it. When using this jutsu, a black ball is formed in the user's palm. When the black ball is completely formed, it is shot in a certain area, where it becomes a black hole that sucks up any matter that is nearby. After that, it starts to suck in itself, distorting its look and gradually getting smaller until it's gone.

* * *

Name: Unnamed Paralysis Ninjutsu

Type: A-Rank, Supplementary, Short/Long Range

Hand Seals: None

User: Rokubi Okibiuka

Debut: Chapter 40

With this Ninjutsu, Rokubi can paralyze anyone he wishes. The opponent is paralyzed until Rokubi decides that he/she not be paralyzed, basically, Rokubi has complete control.

* * *

Name: Plant Release: Cactus Fly-Trap

Type: A-Rank, Defensive, Long Range

Hand Seals: Ox→Rooster→Boar→Hare

User: Seichiken

Debut: Chapter 26

With Seichiken's special "Plant Release" Jutsu, she can first become a pile of vines that sinks underground, then turn into a prickly Venus Fly-Trap, jumping out of the ground and trying to capture the opponent and have her acidic insides melt him/her. This jutsu is very dangerous, but, for some reason, is considered A-Rank.

* * *

Name: Inhumane Hatred Mutation Jutsu

Type: S-Rank, Supplementary

Hand Seals: Serpent→Dog→Boar

User: Hagetaka Uchiha

Debut: Chapter 41

Hagetaka has witnessed all kinds of hate, the strongest from the Uchiha. After seeing, and feeling, such extreme hatred, he decided to create a jutsu that alters the human body, making them monstrous and appalling, literally making them a human form of the Uchiha's permanent hate, to both show everyone how incredibly awful the clan's hate was and to relief himself of the hate he witnessed, as it drains the hate from him with every use of the jutsu. The person being altered grows thick, long hair that is actually the Amaterasu, two demonic faces (seen from Naruto chapter 386, pg. 9) with four Sharingan eyes, as the body creates a coat of rotten, black armor. Also, it says that two spikes protrude from Taizen's back, it is unknown what these are for, possibly for looks.

* * *

Name: Genjutsu: Wishful Thinking

Type: A-Rank, Defensive, Long Range

Hand Seals: Snake→Rooster→Rat→Horse

User: Rokubi Okibiuka

Debut: Chapter 37

When the opponent uses a Genjutsu on the user, the user can counter it with Genjutsu: Wishful Thinking to make the opponent think he/she's successful in his/her attempt of making your mind tick. It can be incredibly helpful, but using it at the right time is difficult as the usage of the Genjutsu must be absolutely perfect in order for it to work.

* * *

Name: Genjutsu: Endless Waterfall of Blood

Type: Kinjutsu, S-Rank, Defensive

Hand Seals: Ram

User: Rokubi Okibiuka

Debut: Chapter 42

By either touching one's head or face, they can, without permission, infiltrate their opponents mind and use this Genjutsu. When this is being used, the opponent is located in an eerie, but comfortable environment where it is quite humid. They feel something cool drip from their arm, then look to check and find that it is blood. Their worst memory crazes them, making them scream with pain and regret as blood pours from all over their body. This Genjutsu is irreversible and does not end, making it, of course, a Forbidden Jutsu, or Kinjutsu.

* * *

Name: Secret Jutsu: Inanimate Object Seal of the Unborn Universe

Type: No Rank, Supplementary, Short Range

Hand Seals: Boar→Hare→Monkey→Horse

User: Rokubi Okibiuka

Debut: Chapter 42

Rokubi seems to be the only person able to use this seal, as it is incredibly secretive. This seal allows the user to seal the subject into a inanimate object, for example, a wall, which Rokubi sealed Hagetaka in. The only way for said subject to be released from such a seal is for another person to use Secret Jutsu: Inanimate Object Retrieval Seal of the Reborn Universe, which no one else, besides Rokubi, knows how to use.

* * *

Name: Secret Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation

Type: No Rank, Supplementary, Short/Long Range

Hand Seals: Bore→Dog→Bore→Horse→Hare→Dragon→Ox→Serpent

User: Rokubi Okibiuka

Debut: Chapter 49

A jutsu, created by Rokubi, that makes the user spew out 6 serpent-like apparitions from their mouth that steal the Chakra from their opponent and mix with the user's. This can result in Advanced Nature Types, Mutation, and Disabilities with Chakra, as the jutsu is incomplete and dangerous. Fortunately, Rokubi was able to dodge such malfunctions, possibly because of Life's Chakra, which is limitless and pure.


	52. Chapter 50: Preparation

Chapter 50: Preparation

* * *

His other eye was blind, very blurry and gray, obviously affected in a fight of some sort.

"Alright, then...go on ahead."

Kokukozu walked into the building.

The inside was exquisite, it was made entirely of stone, to the right of him led to an upper floor, which, he believed, was to be where the escorts stay while the Kages discuss certain matters.

The furniture was also made of stone, which slightly displeased Kokukozu.

"Hmm...seems that I'm the first to arrive."

"It appears so! If you could please, take a seat and place your Kage hat on the table before you."

Said Waizu.

Kokuozu sat in the middle seat and placed his Kage hat on the table.

Shimokaton slowly walked up the stone staircase up to the second story, glaring at Kokukozu.

There was a loud poof sound, the Hokage stood in the doorway, ready to start the Summit.

"Ah, you must be Waizu-Senpai, hey there!"

He than saw Kokukozu sitting in one of the seats through the corner of his eye.

He turned his head swiftly.

Kokukozu only stared back very calm-like.

_You...!_

**BACK TO AKATSUKI**

"So, Rokubi, where're we goin'?"

Asked a persistent Sunamoto.

"We'll travel to Kumogakure and rid of all the civilians there, then we'll head to Sunagakure, since you've waited oh so long to cause hell there..."

Kanjou looked him awkwardly.

"But, Rokubi...I thought we were only killing off those who don't appreciate Life for what it has to offer? I thought you were a bit more open-minded, saving those who are innocent."

"Were you not here during the consumption? To attain an infinite Peace, the human race MUST be eradicated completely and immediately...the innocent are the ones who slowly progress into such hateful beings..."

Kanjou balled up a fist in his hand.

"You're kidding me..."

"Don't you understand? I am Life. I control all fate, destiny, and demise...that headband, covering your eyes like that, it must be blinding you...don't be so delusional, this is why we are here, now...! "

Rokubi walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Kanjou, don't betray when we've come so far...to achieving this act of stillness...you want the best for the world, don't you? Or would you rather suffer the hatred that humanity spreads and infects us with?"

Kanjou hand was gripped tight, until Rokubi's words loosened it.

_Have we come this far...just to end up where we started?_

**Next time: **Horizon

* * *

**NOTE:** Poll ends around 4:00 PM Today! Go to my profile to vote!


	53. Chapter 51: Horizon

Chapter 51: Horizon

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?!"

Yelled Naruto, his mind went blank, anger seemed to be the only sensible solution.

"What do you mean-?"

"You know exactly what I mean you little punk-ass-!"

"No, I don't know what you mean. I'm the Mizukage of Kirigakure. I rather settle things in a mature way instead of pointlessly boasting at someone."

Naruto gritted his teeth at his words, as though he was tearing the boy's words apart, his frustration was beyond it's limit.

He slammed the table with his palms,

"You little brat! Tell me what you did to Nagato, now!"

"Summoning: Five-Horned Lemur!"

There was a loud thump, a giant, Ruffed Lemur stood before the Hokage, which wore five horns on it's forehead along with a symbol below them along with saber-teeth.

_What the-?!_

"Look, I dunno' who you are or what your deal is, but if you're gonna' trash-talk him, you're gonna' get pounded by me!"

Spoke up the angered young boy.

"Enough!"

Waizu-Senpai walked in, disappointed in the Kage's.

"You're both Kage's! Act like it! Maturity hasn't set in quite has it, Hokage?!"

Naruto looked down, ashamed of his actions.

"Now sit down and keep quiet until the others arrive!"

Waizu walked back outside, guarding the entrance.

"Stand down, Shimokaton."

There was a loud poof.

_You just wait, I'll get and answer somehow...!_

Shimokaton stared at the Hokage with a disgusted look.

_This man...should watch his tongue..._

**Next time:** Eluded

* * *

**NOTE:** 'Sorry for the inconvenience, the chapters won't usually be uploaded this late in the afternoon, me and my family were just spending some quality time together. _  
_


	54. Chapter 52: Eluded

Chapter 52: Eluded

* * *

It was black.

Silence rested in the peaceful area, Rokubi's subconscious.

In the midst of the darkness was a cave, where icicle-like rocks hung at the the entrance, acting as a gate of some sort.

Behind it were many whispers,

"Ugh...when is he going to use me again...? I'm becoming impatient, randomly using my power and returning to his normal state...that's queer...his willpower is growing by the second, but his memories are also burning a hole in his head..."

Silence had set foot in his mind once more, until it was interrupted by deafening cries of oblivion.

"COME OUT, YOU TWAT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!"

There was a loud crack, the recognizable purple flame appeared before the stone prison, echoing a loud roar as it took it's shape, revealing that a large slug-like beast was behind the cage.

There were laughs coming from it.

"You're quite the beast nowadays, huh? Don't act so defensive...I only wanted to talk..."

"BULLSHIT! You're not getting to me that easily!"

Silence seemed to be a reoccurring factor.

"Seems that impatience has gotten the best of you, judging by your little whispers..."

The slug was growing irritated.

"What do you want...?"

"Well...since Rokubi has, basically, chosen me over you...I think it's only sensible that we work together..."

The slug contained it's rage.

"What do you propose...?"

**BACK TO AKATSUKI**

They all were packing up their things.

"Hey, Rokubi...do you think we'll make it back alive?"

Asked Iwayajū.

"What do you mean, Iwayajū?!"

Asked Seichiken in astonishment.

"It's not important whether our lives are taken or not...only that we've successfully brought about Peace to this miserable world..."

Rokubi replied.

He looked to the sky for an answer to escape these questions, but it was speechless, as always.

**Next time:** Finally! Discussion of the Five Kages!!


	55. Chapter 53: Finally!

Chapter 53: Finally! Discussion of the Five Kages!!

* * *

"Well, it seems that you've been sealed with Yang Chakra...And I have been sealed, by Rokubi, with Yin Chakra..."

Explained the crackling, purple flame.

"...and...?"

"And, that means our Chakra is compatible; Rokubi can take hold of our Chakra at the same time, making him twice as powerful..."

The slug was ready to explode with furiousness.

"You think I need you to make this human release me?! How DARE you defy the Six-Tailed Slug!! I am one of the most destructive beast ever to walk this damned planet!!"

Hissed the Slug.

Life snickered.

"Your ego is eating you up, Six-Tails, just listen: This boy...this sick, little monster is willing to give his life away for something as ridiculous as Peace! This our chance! We can rid of these humans, and break free before he kills himself off!"

The slug held his head up high.

"...Fine, then...if it's going to get me out of here faster, than I'm willing to do anything."

"Good...Now, judging by what he's thinking, he should be arriving at Kumogakure soon...wait..."

They were astonished, brainwaves and thoughts flew at them left and right.

"This...this isn't what I was expecting at all..."

**BACK TO AKATSUKI**

Standing before the gates of Kumogakure was Rokubi.

_I remember...I used to always return to the village, staring at these gates for hours...the sadness eating me alive...my home was forever lost...things will never be the same, it won't be as it once was...!_

He threw out his arm, twisted it, and tightened up a fist.

"Don't worry, Meimeinou, I'll make this world correct..."

**BACK TO THE SUMMIT**

Kokukozu was staring at a small hole in the roof of the building as Naruto slept, both waiting for the rest of the Kages.

Sand started to fall from the tiny opening onto a stone chair, before long, it was pounds of sand coming out.

The sand became anthropomorphic, turning into the Kazekage Gaara.

His shadow awoke Naruto, Gaara's presence made him jump.

"Gaara! You scared the piss out of me!"

Gaara actually smiled at this.

Killer Bee busted through the small doorway, shouting out in fervor.

"Yo! Killer Bee in da' house, ready to lay down some hardcore tracks!"

The other Kages simply stared at him.

"How obnoxious..."

Sighed Kokukozu.

"'Ey, man! You wanna' take this outside or-?!"

"Enough!"

The voice came from the hole in the wall that Killer Bee had created.

It was the Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi.

"I thought things would be a little different this time, I guess nothing has really changed..."

**Next time: **Shriek

* * *

**NOTE:** I was sick Wed. and Thurs., unable to upload chapters, sorry.


	56. Chapter 54: Shriek

Chapter 54: Shriek

* * *

"Lightning Release: Righteous Intertwined Eels of the Sacred Realm!"

Clouds began swirl around the Raikage's Mansion, it started to rain, which soon reflected the shine of the miraculous lightning and shrieking thunder.

"...May the sky weep it's anger, may the lightning light the new age that is to come, may the thunder hypnotize us, blackening our hearts and withering our souls...All will be one, all will be dusk...!"

The lightning began to curl in the dark clouds, making it blast with light.

Ripping through them were two bolts of lightning, circling each other, about to strike the Raikage's Mansion.

**BACK TO THE SUMMIT**

The Kages sat in their stone chairs, Waizu stood behind them all.

"Let the discussion commence! Hokage, why don't you start it off?"

"Thank you, Waizu-Senpai..."

Naruto stood up and cleared his throat, getting ready to start his speech.

"I've come to discuss something serious. Kabuto, Orohimaru's pet, returned to Konoha and caused mayhem, completely destroying our hospital and other residential buildings,"

Killer Bee was zoning out a bit, thinking about something totally different.

_Hmmm...I wonder what I'll have for dinner...Chow Mein...? No, I had that a couple days ago..._

"And I wanted to ask if all the nations could 'pitch-in' and help restore the collapsed buildings once more... "

"We've 'pitched-in' multiple times, why is this time any different?"

Asked Akatsuchi.

"Konoha is a target for many villainous characters, so far we've seen some of the most dangerous people, including Madara, attack us,"

_What 'bout some Miso Soup...man, that sounds so good right now...I might even have to excuse myself..._

"He's right, Konoha is attacked pretty often, it wouldn't be too much to ask for a little help from the other generous nations, would it?"

Asked a convincing Gaara.

"Thank you, Gaara. You can agree with that, right Bee?"

Bee went blank.

"Uh..yeah, 'course..."

"Great, can't wait to get started-!"

"Don't you want my opinion?"

Naruto looked at Kokukozu, his eyes turned red and his pupil turned into a slit.

"It's only your first year as Mizukage, I think you'll agree that Konoha is in dire need."

**Next time:** Turmoil


	57. Chapter 55: Turmoil

**Arc Beginning: **

Reign of Peace

* * *

Chapter 55: Turmoil

* * *

The explosion could heard from afar, the building vibrated from it.

_An earthquake?!_

Gaara asked himself.

"What the hell-?!"

A young man ran down the stairs yelling at Bee.

"Raikage! There's been an attack on Kumogakure!!"

Killer Bee widened his eyes.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Well, that's what villagers are saying, anyway...an unusual bolt of lightning struck the Raikage's Mansion!"

"We're gettin' outta here, get your stuff packed Shouzin!"

Shouzin ran back up the stairs to get his things together.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, Raikage! It was just some lightning, it may have been something minor! Sit back down so we can further this summit!"

Said Waizu.

"Just some lightnin'?! Thousands of villagers might be dead now, and it's 'cause I wasn't there to protect'em!"

Naruto stood up and looked at Bee.

"Bee...sit back down...just calm down for a minute, until everything is cleared up..."

A shrill voice was heard from the second floor.

"Gaara! Something is going on at Suna, too!"

Gaara, too, widened his eyes at the thought of his village's destruction.

**BACK TO SUNAMOTO**

_This hideous, monstrosity, Sunagakure...you treat the poorer people like dogs...it's sick...and finally, I get my revenge!_

"EAT GLASS, YOU MAGGOTS!!"

He made several hand signs, panting with anxiety, becoming a bit overwhelmed, he screamed,

"GLASS METEOR!!"

A giant ball of sand shot into the sky and fell straight for Sunagakure.

The glob started to burn from the speed and turned into a sphere of glass.

There was a loud exploding-like sound erupting from the village, making a tsunami of sand push itself out of the way, blowing it everywhere_._

_This feeling...do I like it...? Is it...yes...this thirst for blood...This is...MY TRUE PURPOSE!_

**NEXT TIME: **Gullibility

* * *

**NOTE:** I apoliize for this past week's minor inconvenience, my computer was carrying a virus and it was a mess, but it's good to go! :)


	58. Chapter 56: Gullibility

Chapter 56: Gullibility

* * *

Gaara wanted to wrap things up so he could return to Sunagakure.

"This must be some sort of attack on all the villages! Naruto, we will have to reschedule this meeting-!"

"I've spent weeks planning this meeting, making sure I make it clear that everyone's whims are tended to!"

"'Ey, Kyuubi-boy! If our villages get destroyed, it'll be your fault!"

Yelled Bee from across the room.

"Naruto, I'd consider it wise to let these Kage's go and make sure everything is alright..."

Suggested Waizu.

Naruto grew aggravated.

"This is all so sudden! What if it's someone pulling a prank, it's probably something minor, someone might've accidentally blew something up-!"

"That may be, but don't you find it odd that this "minor" attack has occurred in two different villages?"

"Coincidence! Honestly people, let's think here-!"

Akatsuchi stood up, hoping to convince the stubborn Hokage.

"Hokage, these sudden occurrences might be either minor or major, though, we have no idea what we're dealing with unless we see with our own eyes. This might be some terrorist attack that has done catastrophic damage to the villages. If we're going to resolve anything, we'd better check our village's current condition and stability."

"We don't have time for that! We need to get discussing!"

The Kages continued to dispute, except for Kokukozu who was slumped in his chair, listening to what they had to say, until something caught his eye.

Shimokaton looked down at the table and turned to the wall.

None of the other Kages' escorts bothered noticing Shimokaton,

"All this conflict is perfect..."

He lightly touched his palm to the wall creating a sort of purl-like opening.

_What the hell..._

Thought Kokukozu.

"Water Rat Jutsu..."

He whispered.

A chunk of his shoulder ripped off, transforming into the shape of a rat, though it was made of water.

His shoulder regenerated with water.

The rat leaped up to the second story and grabbed onto the rail, climbing on top of it and jumping off, trying to reach the dark hole in the wall.

After Shimokaton had stepped all the way in, the hole began to close.

The rat made it through, but his tail did not, as the small hole cut it clean off.

It was hard to see anything, fiery stakes that hung on the wall brightened it up a little.

Shimokaton stood still, as if he were waiting for someone.

There was a odd, static sound, as a silhouette form of Rokubi stood before Shimokaton.

"Rokubi...are things going as accordingly and as smoothly as I hope they are?"

""The Movement" is going quite well, actually. I just finished destroying the Raikage's Mansion, Sunamoto is presumably destroying Sunagakure, after that, Kanjou will make his move."

"Good..."

Kokukozu opened his eye in exclamation, he couldn't think straight, he was so confused.

_Has Shimokaton...been fooling me this whole time?!_

**NEXT TIME: **Wallow in the Mud


	59. Chapter 57: Withal in the Mud

Chapter 57: Withal in the Mud

* * *

"If it's a worl'wide terrorist attack, why didn't we get any devastatin' news from Iwa, Konoha, or Kiri?!"

"We don't know for sure if it's international, the terrorists may just be attacking specific villages-"

Akatsuchi told Bee.

"That's unjust! Why must our villages suffer such destruction?! Villagers from all over are probably dying, we can't just lay back and watch this happen!!"

Barked Gaara.

Shuzin informed Bee once more.

"Raikage! Approximately 24,000 people have been killed! The lightning struck the mansion, making it collapse like a landfill, making debris fly everywhere!!"

"Same here, Gaara! A ton of villagers were killed, witnesses say that it was something like a clear sphere that landed on the village, making sand basically bury it!"

Naruto looked down at the ground.

_If I am to break the chain of hatred...If I am to help that boy..._

"Things have definitely gotten dangerous...go, protect your villages!"

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON AND ROKUBI**

"Send Iwayajū to attack Iwagakure as well. After they have all finished, I want you all to head to Konoha, where you'll destroy a wide portion of it..."

Rokubi nodded.

"And when you're done, come inform me...I'll finally cleanse this world...we'll all be saved."

Rokubi nodded once more.

"...And you, Mizukage-sama,"

Said Shimokaton, making Kokukozu's spine tingle.

"...I want you to keep them enclosed...don't let them leave, as they will only lead to our defeat."

The rat was a silent for a moment, though it retorted telepathically,

"Sure, Shimo-kun."

With that, the rat evaporated itself.

**BACK TO THE SUMMIT**

"Water Manipulation Jutsu..."

He whispered.

The water from his canteen bustled inside, the top screwed off on its own and the water flowed out smoothly.

The water then hovered above Kokukozu and flew at the Kage's and wrapped around them, stopping them from escaping to their village.

Naruto jumped on his feet in astonishment.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Kokukozu didn't hesitate at all.

"Just following orders."

Naruto threw out his palm as a great ball of wind rotated violently upon it.

He threw his hand in the air, as the ball began to take the form of a shuriken, it blew ferociously and grew four sharp corners.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"

**

* * *

EXTRA:  
**

Shimokaton leaned on the rocky wall, the fire revealed many inscriptions that had been written on it from long ago.

The largest out of them all was the one that Shimokaton had on the side of him, clearly visible.

It was an image of many circular ripples along with 3 tomoe for every one of them.

"...Has Kanjou shown any signs of rebellion...? In order for this plan to all work out, he's got to be retaliative."

It was silent, crackles from the fire soon ended it.

"He has shown some signs of confusion...I'd say he's close to being disobedient...nothing to worry about, though..."

Shimokaton nodded and looked down.

"After you've caused chaos in that section of Konoha, I'll be sure to spread it amongst all the land..."

"...And the Uchiha?"

Shimokaton grinned through the corner of his mouth and looked back up at Rokubi.

"Don't worry about them...they'll be taken care of..."

"Hagetaka will surely be bringing an army with him..."

Shimokaton sighed.

"Y'know, Rokubi...I wish I could reminisce the days where we were all carefree children instead of such blood-thirsty beings..."

Rokubi did not show any emotion towards this.

"Putting so much emotion into such childish memories is absurd...for now we will be vigilantes until the 'Dawned Era' arrives...and nothing more..."

"Whatever you say, Rokubi..."

All the flames suddenly blew out, the darkness and smoke blackened everything from sight.

**Next Time:** Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! Part 1: A New Home!!


	60. Chapter 58: Rokubi Gaiden Part 1!

The winds that constantly blew the leaves off the trees had changed, a new sense of dignity and divinity traveled it's weary path. With the Fourth Great Shinobi World War dealt with, a victorious Great Nation has emerged from the battleground. After the clearing of the smoke, things were once more calm, but, to Rokubi Okibiuka, things were not calm enough.

This is Rokubi's tale.

* * *

Chapter 58: Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! Part 1: A New Home!!

* * *

It was around nighttime, the stars pleasantly glistened after being hidden by the thunderclouds that arrived earlier.

There was a splash, a boy, around 9, ran through a dark and bleak forest.

He panted excessively, blood stained his black shirt and Kumogakure headband.

This boy had just committed murder, sadness and woe invaded his mind.

His cries were emotional and true.

He believed that by only running that he would find an answer, an escape, a home.

Tears scattered along his face, his breath was cold, and he shook uncontrollably.

"Oof!"

The boy fell on his bottom, the figure of a man silently turned to look down at the young, traumatized child.

"S-s-sorry..."

The shadowy figure was the opposite of what he had feared,

"That's alright, just gave me a little push...you look a bit lost, where are your parents...?"

The boy opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he just couldn't do it, completely speechless.

The very tip of the Sun slowly arose to graciously touch the Sky, bringing with it a beautiful array of wondrous colors.

The persimmon that brightened the once night sky exposed the blood that drenched his shirt.

"You..."

The cold and frightened little boy clamped his teeth together, squeezed his eyes and launched at the man, clinging to him, refusing to let go.

"Please...help me!"

The man was speechless for a moment as well, but smiled, as all his words could be formed in just a look.

He put his arms around the young boy as well,

"Come on, lets get you warmed up."

The boy smiled back.

"T-thanks..."

The man chuckled.

"Oh! But before anything...you need to tell me your name."

The boy hesitated, but softly uttered his name, quiet as can be,

"Rokubi...Okibiuka..."

**ONE DAY LATER**

A boarding train blew smoke from it's smokestack, a large sign that was painted onto the side of it read "普通列車ミスト*".

Both Rokubi and Koshizako took a seat, the fifth to the right.

When Rokubi sat down, he noticed that the seat was surprisingly comfortable, making Rokubi feel very mollified.

He sank into it afterwards.

"So, you were on some sort of trip?"

"That's right! I came all the way from Kirigakure to come here and study the village."

"Oh."

Replied Rokubi.

He was quiet.

"Why?"

"Well, what I do is I make a sketch of how Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Konoha look every year or so and I try to find the differences in the yearly drawings, just to see how much our villages have evolved lately."

The train blew a screeching whistle sound as it began to stir with motion, making Rokubi feel uneasy.

"With the fourth war and all, it's actually aided to my sketches, the changes were phenomenal. It's sort of a hobby, though the sketches sometimes catch the eyes of visitors, and they can range to exceptional prices."

"Oh...cool..."

Rokubi stared outside the window, looking at the fragile nature.

Koshizako frowned at Rokubi continually ignoring him.

"So...I want to talk about something important."

"Yeah, what?"

He closed the slide door which was only used to make a persons seating area private and leaned closer to Rokubi.

"Who did you kill...and why?"

**Next Time:** Part 2: A New Beginning!!

* * *

*Local Train of the Mist


	61. Chapter 59: Rokubi Gaiden Part 2!

Chapter 59: Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! Part 2: A New Beginning!!

* * *

The winds that constantly blew the leaves off the trees had changed, a new sense of dignity and divinity traveled it's weary path. With the Fourth Great Shinobi World War dealt with, a victorious Great Nation has emerged from the battleground. After the clearing of the smoke, things were once more calm, but, to Rokubi Okibiuka, things were not calm enough.

This is Rokubi's tale.

* * *

Rokubi opened the door to Koshizako's house and looked around inside, studying what he thought was either odd or amusing.

"Well, we're he-"

There, at the table, were two young boys, who were completely identical, sitting on their knees, eating Ramen.

They froze as a chilling sensation ran up their spines.

A noodle fell from one of the boys' cheeks.

"...His idea!"

Said the boy on the right, who continued to chow on the intoxicating noodle soup.

"Kumichi!"

The boy on the left shook his head stubbornly.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear! Shimokaton was wandering around and he suggested we eat some Ramen, since you weren't gonna' to be home until late tonight!"

"And you agreed with him?"

Kumichi looked down, trying to think of a quick alibi.

"Not until he shoved it in my face how good it would be."

"You just give in so easily, ha!"

"Shut up, you little-!!"

"Enough! Both of you put the Ramen down...I want you both to meet someone..."

The boy on the right tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait...what?"

"Your brother, Rokubi. He desperately needed a home, guys."

The boy stood up and walked over to the strange kid.

"Rokubi eh...? Cool name! My names Shimokaton, or Shimo for short."

He smiled real wide and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks, I guess, you have a nice name as well."

Rokubi smiled, too.

Kumichi simply sat there, staring at Rokubi, giving him a threatening look.

"Kumichi, come say hello to your brother."

"Do I have to...?"

"Do it!"

Rokubi had a sort of content look on his face that disturbed Kumichi for some reason.

_What a weirdo..._

**IN SHIMOKATON'S ROOM**

Shimokaton showed off his collection of chopsticks to Rokubi, which varied from villages such as Konoha, Iwa and Ame, then laid down on his bed.

"Yeah...but this is only a fraction of how much I plan to collect...I wanna' head over for Kumo for one, but they're really expensive and we just don't have the money right now..."

"I see..."

He got up and put his anxiousness into words.

"Hey! If you're from Kumogakure then you've gotta know some Lightning Element Jutsu!"

"Yes...but-"

"C'mon, Dad won't mind, he actually encourages us to grow stronger and master loads of jutsu, this would be great!!"

"I can't...it's really dangerous...and...it burns your hand after you've finished it..."

"Oh..."

Shimokaton frowned, but replenished his smile as he put his first two fingers into a cross-like hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone of himself appeared beside him, which made a "poof~!" sound.

"Neat, huh?"

Rokubi grinned wide.

**IN KUMICHI'S ROOM  
**

Kumichi sat in his room, isolated from the rest of his family, distorted sounds came from the wall that cut off his room from Shimo's.

He began to talk to himself, he looked ill, very tired as several bags hung under his eyes.

"Another brother...? Dad doesn't even know the guy and he's suddenly our brother?! Stupid softie, is he gonna do this every time he sees a needy person, some hobo?"

_I can't let this keep happening, we only have enough money for a months' worth of food, we'll never last, I have to talk to Dad._

**Next Time: **Part 3: Never Enough...!!


	62. Chapter 60: Rokubi Gaiden Part 3!

Chapter 60: Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! Part 3: Never Enough...!!

* * *

The winds that constantly blew the leaves off the trees had changed, a new sense of dignity and divinity traveled it's weary path. With the Fourth Great Shinobi World War dealt with, a victorious Great Nation has emerged from the battleground. After the clearing of the smoke, things were once more calm, but, to Rokubi Okibiuka, things were not calm enough.

This is Rokubi's tale.

* * *

Rokubi stuck his hand out at Shimokaton, wanting him to grasp it with his own.

"C'mon, give me a little handshake."

Shimokaton was nervous but also very eager, chuckling a little bit, thinking over whether he do it or not.

He gripped Rokubi's hand tight and shook as a jolt of lightning passed through his nerves, making him feel a tad numb.

He fell on his behind and rubbed his head, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What was that?"

"Well, I call it the Buzzer Jutsu, but it's true potential is much more dangerous than this. The actual jutsu is called 'Instantaneous Paralysis Jutsu', where the user can freeze a person at any time."

Shimokaton smiled, feeling a little nauseous as well.

"Woah...hey, you wouldn't mind teaching me that jutsu, would you?"

"I don't think it'd be such a great idea teaching something as foul of a jutsu as that."

"Oh, alright."

They both laid beside one another in the thick grass, staring at the sky.

"I wonder what it's gonna' be like in the future with you as my brother..."

"Yeah...I do too, Shimo..."

Rokubi's mind drifted into space, memories of him murdering his brother widened his eyes to the truth.

Things would never return to their previous, peaceful state...the world had turned over, it was a darker time now.

Kumichi stood on top of the hill Shimokaton and Rokubi both laid on, overlooking the Sun, saddened by his brother's ignorance towards him.

**3 YEARS LATER**

The city's lights glowed with bright yellow.

The glass, which protected the light inside, reflected an fluorescent, blue, zigzag-shaped figure.

The light made a crashing sound as the lightning struck it with full force.

An elderly man ripped open his door, annoyed by all the recent destruction of his property.

"That's the third light this week! No more! You'd better start paying me for all the damage from now on and forever!!"

Rokubi ran from the voice, trying to get away before being caught again.

He looked different from when he was 9: His hair was longer and thicker, but still jet-black in color, he became more muscular and utterly skinny with hunger.

Stealing was becoming a habit as food was growing scarce, though he would never hear the end of it from his father especially about breaking that old man's light.

It wasn't purpose, though, it was practice for the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

Once Rokubi reached the house, he pushed the door open and rushed into Shimokaton's room where he laid on the floor and panted nonstop.

Shimokaton sat on his bed, a little surprised by the dramatic entrance.

"You did it again, didn't you...?"

"Yeah..."

Rokubi was almost out of breath, his hand stung terribly after using that jutsu.

"You should find a safer place to train, where you can't break anything we can't afford to replace."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Well...you could always try The Pit."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

Rokubi walked towards the door, but stopped after a loud voice screamed,

"Where d'you think you're goin'?"

Rokubi turned t see his father, his hands on his hips.

His father became a Konoha A.N.B.U. Member, which aided to his sketches as well since he was able to travel to several other villages, which were now being sold at a higher rate than ever.

"Just heading to The Pit to train for the Chuunin-"

"No, you're not..."

"Wha-...why?"

"You think nobody heard that? You've broken so many things just by training...we only have a little bit of money left and I don't want to give the rest of what we own to some people that got their light trashed-"

"It's not my fault! Every jutsu I do is a tad uneasy because of-"

"Stop using as _it _an excuse, I've heard enough of _it_. _It_ can't take blame for everything you-!"

"Why do you always refer him to 'it'? Just say the name like everyone else! Six-Tailed Slug, Six-Tailed Slug, Six-Tailed Slug!!"

Rokubi fell to his knees, he shook uncontrollably, like that night he found him in the dark woods.

His eyesight burned to such an extent that his eyes began to water, it also began to take an unusual form, the pupil turned into a slit, the iris switched from a decadent Turquoise to a bold Violet.

Koshizaku slowly reached for his tanto, which laid in it's case, which was connected to the back of the A.N.B.U. vest.

"I can't...believe the day has come..."

"Yeah, the day I rid of you!!"

Rokubi roared with anger as blood flew from the living room, Kohizaku shrieked with pain.

Shimokaton sat in his room, rocking back and forth in a ball, listening to the fight.

Kumichi sat on his bed, his hand shaking with nervousness.

**Next Time:** Part 4: Elapsed Through Inquiry!!


	63. Chapter 61: Rokubi Gaiden Part 4!

Chapter 61: Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! Part 4: Elapsed Through Inquiry!!

* * *

The winds that constantly blew the leaves off the trees had changed, a new sense of dignity and divinity traveled it's weary path. With the Fourth Great Shinobi World War dealt with, a victorious Great Nation has emerged from the battleground. After the clearing of the smoke, things were once more calm, but, to Rokubi Okibiuka, things were not calm enough.

This is Rokubi's tale.

* * *

The thunder sung incredulously glorious.

The blood on his fingers started become coagulated.

He ran into Shimokaton's room and pulled him out by his arm.

"What the hell are you doing? Whare's Dad?!"

"No time to explain, come on, we need to get Kumichi."

"You didn't answer the question! Where the hell is my father?!"

Rokubi turned to him; he couldn't just lie, why else would his fingers be drenched in red.

"...Shimo, he was a menace. You may have saw him as a father figure, but he was an assassin, killing people for money..."

Kumichi ran out of his room and flew out of the doorway, without question.

"Come on, let's go, Shimo."

Tears leaked from his eyes, his emotions got the best of him.

"Will you tell me where Dad is...?"

"...Of course..."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

They all took shelter in a nearby cave.

They were hungry, tired, and, scared.

They shivered with fear, the cold was strong.

Rokubi huddled around, trying to keep them warm.

"It's gonna' be fine, don't worry about it..."

They both hugged him.

Rokubi thought about it for a second: maybe this was what it was like when Koshizako found him.

His hand still burned and ached from the Chidori Spear he created several hours later.

"...I'll figure it out...one way or another..."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rokubi was the first to wake up.

Mist was everywhere, especially inside the cave.

Rokubi stretched and focused his baggy eyes on the statue before him.

It was connected to the wall; it look like a sort of demon with three forked tongues.

There were also arms that also poked out of the wall.

_Some cave-dweller must've created something as complicated and physical as this..._

Thought Rokubi.

There was a loud crack that echoed throughout the cave, along with a bright Violet color bouncing off of his shirt.

Sure enough, there was a crackling, Violet fire burning in the mouth of the demonic sculpture.

Rokubi stood up, thoughts going through his head.

_Is this some sort of illusion? Is someone try to rob us? Kidnap us?! I've gotta shake it off before they both get injured...wait, this isn't a Genjutsu, I can still feel the pain from my palm...what's going on?!_

The bright fire awoke the twins, they both sat up, wondering what was going on.

The sunlight was completely ignored, only the color of Violet was noticed.

"What the hell..."

Their eyesight regained normality, they both flinched at the statue.

A low voice moaned from inside the mouth of the beast.

"The Harbinger, The Savior, The Master..."

They all stared, wide-eyed at the psychedelic flames.

"You three...are Gods of the 'Dawned Era'..."

**Next Time:** A Blackened Light...!!


	64. Chapter 62: Rokubi Gaiden Finale!

Chapter 62: Rokubi Gaiden! The Boy of Omniscience!! 5th and Final Part: A Blackened Light...!!

* * *

The winds that constantly blew the leaves off the trees had changed, a new sense of dignity and divinity traveled it's weary path. With the Fourth Great Shinobi World War dealt with, a victorious Great Nation has emerged from the battleground. After the clearing of the smoke, things were once more calm, but, to Rokubi Okibiuka, things were not calm enough.

This is Rokubi's tale.

* * *

"Have I become delusional or something...?"

"No, Kumichi...this is real-"

"Then what's going on?!"

"...Not sure."

Their bodies went cold, a sort of feeling flowed inside them that they couldn't explain.

"I have been sent to notify you three of your future status as Gods and Leaders of the Dawned Era...The period of time where Peace will actually exist in the world...I'll start off with you...Rokubi..."

They all stood up next to Rokubi now.

His fingers were still very bloody.

"...You will be the Harbinger of this Era...your desire for Peace will begin by draining all emotion from your soul...I will train you, eventually becoming stronger than me...you will simultaneously kill off those who exceed the limits of Life...I would do it myself, but...all the people in the world share some of my Chakra every day, and so I am painfully weak...on your deathbed...you will sway the heart of a man...this man will bring about that era..."

Rokubi fell to his knees, he was amazed.

"...Shimokaton...you will be the Savior of this world...you will be the one that unifies the world, the one that creates the 'Dawned Era', if this man does not succeed...whilst you reorganize a very infamous group...you will travel the world, seeking much power...it will be unimaginably great...you will also have many similarities to the Sage of Six Paths...after obtaining so much power, you will create a heavenly path of Pace and Silence called the 'Dawned Era'...I can't quite decipher your demise...meaning that you will be immortal..."

Shimokaton also fell to his knees in amazement.

"...And now you, Kumichi...You will be the Master of this New Age...you will, most of the time, only stand in the way of their future...you will also train your whole life, wishing to conquer the one who will murder you...it will be a young man that has always been closest to you...even though you will be a spirit roaming around, you will be the one to decide whether or not this Era unfold or not.. taking control of it's fate...so choose wisely..."

Finally, Kumichi fell to his knees.

The forked tongues of the demon figure began to glow with a bright red.

"Now, then...Rokubi, let's go...!"

His face became pale white and his eyes went from turquoise to black.

"Yes, sir..."

Rokubi was drawn to the bright flame, he put his hand into it and then his whole body.

After he passed through the flame completely, it dispersed, turning into nothing but smoke.

"ROKUBI!! NO!!"

Kumichi ran towards the statue and threw a fist at it.

A crack was created on the nose of it, fumes from the crack began to pour out.

He fell on his back, grasping his wrist in his hand.

His knuckles were scratched badly, fumes entered the cuts, making it sting tremendously.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...."

The Nerve Gas fumes calmed his nerves and relaxed his muscles.

Shimokaton walked over to Kumichi and put him on his shoulders and walked towards the sunrise.

"I thought you hated Rokubi...why are you so shocked...?"

"...he's our brother, Shimo...even if we never had a bond...it's my duty to keep you and him safe..."

"Yeah...I just wonder...what will become of us now..."

He stood in front of the cave, the sunrise made him squint his eyes.

He stared into it, thinking of what the flames told him.

_"Savior of the Dawned Era", eh? Don't worry, Rokubi, I'll bring you back..._

_

* * *

  
_

After that day, the three boys followed their own paths, their own desires: Respect, Readiness, and Peace. They split up to make those desires a reality, not thinking about the short-lived moments that came with that reality, that the glory of fulfilling such desires lasts for only a few seconds, then your accomplishments are nothing more than dust.

That dust would be blown by the wind's weary path once more, until they realize there is more to dust than they think.


	65. Chapter 63: The Sage Returns!

Chapter 63: The Sage Returns!

* * *

A loud dinging sound rang throughout the ancient building, several geysers blew.

The RasenShuriken crashed and stuck into a large slab of clay with several demonic faces drawn on the front of it.

"Earth Release: Wall of the Demon King!"

The shuriken shape surrounding the Rasengan slowly started to fade, leaving the Rasengan to float on to nothing but subtle wind.

Oddly enough, Kokukozu didn't have to use hand seals.

Waizu laid on the floor, unconscious.

"What...the...?!"

"Water Clone Jutsu!"

A water clone appeared behind Kokukozu, using up what was left of the water in the canteen.

It jumped over the wall, landed safely on the floor and ran directly at Naruto.

Naruto threw a kunai at it, but it simply went through the clone and stuck to the clay wall.

The clone thrust it's forearm into Naruto's neck, but just enough to where he could still breathe.

Naruto tried to break free but didn't have the strength; the RasenShuriken took up a lot of his Chakra.

"What do you want from me...from us?!"

"Believe me, you don't want it anymore complicated than it already seems."

"Tell me what you groups' little plan is...and I promise I'll go easy on you!"

"No need in telling you, you'll know what we have planned soon enough."

The clone turned it's head to the other Kage's.

"Don't worry...by the time we've completely demolished your villages, you'll be free to go...for now, you'll just have to get comfy..."

Naruto looked to the ground and closed his eyes.

_Are you serious...? If he's going to be ignorant...than there's no other option..._

He thought about Sasuke, and as he began to fade away, a green mist surrounded his subconscious.

_Here goes...!!_

Kokukozu was growing curious, The Hokage was focusing hard on something in his mind.

_He's been quiet a while, which can't be good...he couldn't have thought up a plan to defeat me already..._

Naruto's eyes tore open with anxiety, revealing his Sage Mode eye.

"What you've just caused...prepare to get pummeled!!"

This shocked Kokukozu.

_He's mastered Sage Mode as well...? I guess I should've expected something like this to come from him, he did defeat Madara after all..._

**Next Time: **Battle of the Sages! Naruto vs. Kokukozu!!_  
_


	66. Chapter 64: Battle of the Sages!

Chapter 64: Battle of the Sages! Naruto vs. Kokukozu!!

_

* * *

  
_

Beneath the clone, Naruto hesitantly made the cross hand seal, allowing him to create a couple shadow clones.

The two clones appeared beside the water clone, grabbed its shoulders and flung it towards the clay wall.

_I can't let that water clone get destroyed!_

The clone stuck its hand out and touched the ground, making him slow down until he came to a complete stop.

Its fingers were shaved down, but they soon regenerated.

"Tremble before the power of the legendary Sage Mode!!"

"You think you're the only one to have mastered Sage Mode? Whoever taught you obviously didn't mention the Five Great Sages of the Ninja World..."

"...what?"

"The Five Great Sages: The Bull Sage, The Owl Sage, The Scorpion Sage, The Toad Sage and The Salamander Sage, are some of the most powerful people in the world, though are hardly ever spoken of. I am one of those five. I am the Salamander Sage."

Naruto stared at him with unbelief.

"So...Jiraiya kept this from me all along...?"

"The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya-San? He probably kept it from you only to protect you..."

"What do you mean...?"

"The Five Great Toad Sages all wear a specific head band with the symbol of the animal we are compatible with. The symbols are printed with a mix of paint and leftover Chakra of the Juubi, as there was not enough Chakra to create another Bijuu. The Chakra from the marking can only be released if the headband is broken, then the Chakra would enter the Sage's body, giving him indescribable strength."

Naruto stood, feeling dumbfounded.

_Is there actually such a group of people?!_

"...Jiraiya probably avoided passing down the headband so you wouldn't go berserk, mixing the Juubi and Kyuubi's Chakra together...I don't see why, it would be undoubtedly interesting...his delicate heart was something the rest of us knew would lead him to his death, and it did...a fool, no?"

_Pervy Sage...I..._

"...that's your choice, though, becoming the next Toad Sage...that is, unless, we defeat you first..."

Kokukozu smiled devilishly, showing off all of his dangerously sharp, pointed teeth.

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined Jiraiya's face, the smile that brought warmth to his heart.

_Jiraiya...I will avenge you...I will bring peace to this world...I won't..._

He opened his eyes, there was now a small slit in the middle of the cylindrical pupil.

"GIVE UP ON YOU!!"

His whisker marks started to grow larger, his nails grew sharper, as did his teeth.

A red, bubbly cloak began to wrap itself around Naruto like before, along with a tail, as several warts popped up on his hands and feet, growing larger and becoming more odd-looking.

His hair shook with pretentious ease, he stood on four feet now, anger welling up in his heart, his mind being totally ignored.

"Don't EVER talk about Pervy Sage as if he were some pathetic loser! He was ten times the man you would ever wish to be!!"

Kokukozu's smile is what made Naruto tick, it was sinister and disgusting.

"...care to make a bet on that...?"

Naruto angrily stood on his two feet and made a few hand seals.

"Fire Release: Graceful Blaze Burst!"

A single, laser-like flame spewed out of Naruto's mouth, heading towards the clone with incredible speed.

"I'LL NEVER BECOME THE TOAD SAGE AS LONG AS YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!"

**Next Time:** Looking After The Ones I've Lost


	67. Chapter 65: Looking After Them

Chapter 65: Looking After The Ones I've Lost

* * *

The water clone jumped out of the way and onto the wall while the thin stream of fire burnt a small hole into the clay wall.

It made several hand seals and shouted,

"Water Release: Sea Spout!"

It took in a lot of air, swelled its cheeks and blew out gallons of salt water.

The water crashed as it collided with the ground and created a large wave that threw Naruto, and his clones, into a wall.

The clones blew up with smoke and vanished while Naruto fell face-first into the bed of water and floated gently to, what was once, the floor.

Kokukozu jumped off of the wall and looked at the spot where Naruto had fallen into the water, it bubbled and boiled as steam began to rise.

_This can't be all of his power, I've heard tales about him and this beast and they didn't sound as simple as this._

The claw of the horrendous Chakra coat flew out of the water and clung onto the wall that Naruto smashed into.

_What the hell is this...?!_

Thought Akatsuchi_.  
_

It pulled Naruto out of the seawater.

Naruto also jumped and stood on a wall and gave it a flustered look.

"I still don't understand...is there any meaning to this...?! This nonsensical fighting...is this what you enjoy?!"

Naruto blustered.

"...Meaning...? Life has only one meaning...though, you wouldn't understand, you were, and still are, a corruption, a sort of hybrid. Nature never intended you to be the host of the Kyuubi, but I guess you can thank your father for that-!"

"Shut the hell up! My dad was only protecting the village!! He loved me, cared for me! He died for all of us...! But how could you understand bonds, anyways?! You're nothing more than filthy, demented scum!"

Kokukozu was thinking about this, it echoed in his mind.

"...One who searches for Peace...? That's what you consider scum...? Odd...because, as I recall, every one of us is looking for it...Oh, well, then, no sense in trying to bring you to the truth of it all..."

"...Just shut up...Just SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

He readied his coats' arm and threw it at the water clone, but it was dodged and the massive hand created a rectangular hole in the wall.

**BACK TO KANJOU**

Kanjou stood before Kirigakure, ready to bring about revenge and chaos.

_Did...the other three feel this...? It's like an mix of emotions...running through my body...I can't control this...these feelings of hatred, anxiety, grief...pain...it's...home..._

He took off the headband that was blocking his eyes from sight and the bandanna that mystified him.

_No...no more Taijutsu...now, I will..._

A jolt of pain literally tore into his heart, which made him cough up blood.

With his right hand he gripped his chest and covered his mouth with the other.

He fell to his knees and looked up to see a man standing on top of the gates, holding up the ram hand seal.

_Shit...!_

He let go of his mouth and pointed his palm directly towards the gates and broke them down with Shinra Tensei, making the man fall and break his leg, screams of injury came from his mouth.

He got to his feet, the pain still coursing through his veins, and walked into the village.

People ran, afraid that they would be butchered by the Rinnegan-wielding foe.

A boy running amidst the crowd of civilians tripped on a rock.

He turned to see Kanjou standing right above him, which made him fearfully shudder.

Kanjou grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

He used his right hand to take out a kunai that was sitting in his bag.

Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes were baggy and his face was red.

"No, please, don't, please!!"

Cried the young man.

Kanjou launched the Kunai with what was left of his strength.

The boys' eyes blew up, what he witnessed was reflected onto his eyes.

Kanjou had stabbed himself instead.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Rokubi wandered around inside the house he once lived in:

The wallpaper was torn, the front doors' hinges were all ripped off, the vines overtook the house with great ease and pleasure.

Blood still stained the wooden floor, though, now, it was dry and hard.

Rokubi remembered how odd his fingers felt after the blood on them had dried.

He then entered his father's room and saw his prized possessions scattered all along the floor.

The drawings were drenched in bloody footprints.

He picked one of them off of the floor and examined it deeply.

It was a picture of the train they had ridden from Kumo to Kiri, with the same design printed on the side of it.

A diamond shape was cut into the wall to the left of him, the light passing through the hole brightened his fingers, until the rain rid of it.

"Home...home is no more than an entry of solitary impact..."

**Next Time:** Watching It Unfold: A Raging Hybrid! A Fallen Comrade! A Woeful Soul!


	68. Chapter 66: A Raging Hybrid!

Chapter 66: Watching It Unfold: A Raging Hybrid!

* * *

Naruto withdrew his arm and jumped onto the water.

It sizzled and boiled under the coat.

Naruto perked up is head and waited until hundreds of tiny green, red, and blue Chakra droplets floated in midair.

The coat began to form a second tail as the Chakra droplets all flew to one location: the front of Naruto's mouth.

Kokukozu jumped off of the wall and onto the water and looked over Naruto.

_How is he making the Chakra take form?! Wait...I've heard of this before, Menacing Ball...!_

The Chakra droplets began to fuse together, making one, black clump of Chakra.

Naruto than focused on it and was able to manipulate it, and so he put the ball in the water clones' direction.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

The ball grew even larger and was shot directly at the clone.

The clone did a back flip and jumped off of the wall behind him and stood, upside-down, on the ceiling.

The ball went through the bottom of the wall, which left a gaping hole.

_Damnit! He dodged it...?!_

The clone pulled out his Twin-Headed Kunai and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto simply dodged the kunai, but something was putting pressure on his head.

The clone kicked his head into the water as another one launched its foot into his back, making the water ripple with several currents while Naruto crashed into it with an enormous amount of force.

Both of the clones did another back flip, but only to keep a safe distance.

A voice in Kokukozu's head rang.

_Kokukozu...enough is enough, we'll capture him later...besides, we have larger issues...it seems Kanjou failed at demolishing Kiri, not only that, but it seems he was possessed by one of the guards, who made Kanjou launch a kunai into his chest...I want you to destroy it for him while Seichiken tends to his injuries..._

Kokukozu sighed and released the Kages from the grip of the manipulative water.

His two water clones turned to water and mixed with the seawater.

The clay wall began to crumble, Kokukozu's body was fully shown.

The water started to pour out of the hole that the Menacing Ball created, sizzles could be heard.

Puddles surrounded the unconscious Naruto, who laid on the ground.

His coat slowly started to weaken and vanish, the Imperfect Sage Mode was becoming deactivated and turned into Sage Mode, which was also deactivated.

Blood stained the corners of Naruto's mouth, cuts and bruises covered his face as well.

"...that truly is a shame, I wanted to see if he would get me to use Sage Mode...guess he just didn't have the energy to do so...ah, well, you three are free to go, your villages have already suffered enough calamitousness...later!"

Kokukozu turned into a puddle of water; it was a water clone.

_It...was a watah' clone...? Da' whole time?!_

Thought Killer Bee.

Gaara developed a headache from the constriction, but soon recovered from it when he saw Naruto in his unconscious state.

"Naruto!"

**BACK TO THE REAL KOKUKOZU**

Kokukozu sat, mediating in a sort of sanctum.

Statues of Salamanders were on the right and left of him.

He opened his eyes, ready to head over to Kiri.

"Well, I better get going."

**Next Time:** Watching It Unfold: A Fallen Comrade!


	69. Chapter 67: A Fallen Comrade!

Chapter 67: Watching It Unfold: A Fallen Comrade!

* * *

Blood rushed out of his chest, staining the bandages that wrapped around his torso.

The bandages that the kunai cut through fell apart, softly separating from his skin.

His body was nothing but red and black, rotting sickly, and it consisted of hundreds of tiny scratches and three gigantic gashes along his ribs.

His chin and the corners of his mouth were covered in both wet and dry blood and his nose bled a trail of blood to his cheek.

He tried to speak, but the blood that constantly streamed from his mouth only created bubbles in his throat.

He was losing blood, fast, his chest and hands became numb as he mindlessly let go of the kunai.

Loud moans of pain and misery were the only things that did not create a gurgle sound, though the pain did not last long, as the numbness made it die off.

_Was...this destined? It...doesn't matter, though...this disease would've eaten me alive anyways...I...just wish I could...have just a little more time...to stop Rokubi...to...make my parents proud..._

Kanjou fell in agony, but, before meeting with the ground, he smiled, he could see his parents smiling once more.

The guard that broke his leg opened his mouth, so wide that the skin on his cheeks ripped and his cheekbones cracked and broke.

An arm, which was covered in spit, reached out of his throat, grabbed onto the guards face and began pushing the rest of its body out.

Eventually making it all the way out of the man's throat, Shimokaton stood, spit all over.

He stared at Kanjou with ecstasy,

_Finally...'The Movement' shall begin with this...!_

He ran over to him and threw him over his shoulders.

He looked to his left and saw Kokukozu, waiting for him to flee so that he may commence with the obliteration.

"Good luck..."

Said Shimokaton, then disappeared.

Shouts of joy came from the crowd of frightened villagers:

"It's the Mizukage! He saved us from that freak! Mizukage! Thank you so much!"

Kokukozu simply stood there, darkness overcoming him, he grinned as well, his pointed teeth poked out once again.

Feelings of evil and psychopathic nature drifted around in his head.

"...Mizukage...?"

His eye was bloodshot, which made it look odd, as the sclera was black.

"Sorry to say...I'm not your Mizukage...!"

He clapped his hands together.

"Summoning: Sanshouuokyodai!"

A gargantuan salamander, almost the size of the village, sprouted out of the ground and widened its mouth, ready to feast on the many that dwelled there.

**Next Time:** Watching It Unfold: A Woeful Soul!


	70. Chapter 68: A Woeful Soul!

Chapter 68: Watching It Unfold: A Woeful Soul

* * *

Iwayajū stood before the quiet village of Iwagakure.

The wind blew heartily, as though it was warning the civilians of the upcoming disaster.

_...Why can't I do it?...it seems so simple and yet so breathtaking...my revenge...can't be cast as easily as this..._

His heart thumped with rage, his back stung horribly, so bad that he fell to his knees in pain.

A strange marking on his back shined with red and orange, a burning kind of movement in the form of lava as tiny cylindrical shapes began moving across his neck and face.

_Ah, fuck! It's my damn curse mark...! Wait a minute...this sudden urge...this feeling of...yes, it pleases me...this destruction will be...unstoppable!_

He stood up in a very lazy fashion and clapped his hands together.

"Earth Release: Great Stone Entombment!"

Three pointed slabs of stone stuck out of the ground and blocked the village from escaping.

"Die, you sick-!"

Akatscuhi yelled, about to strike, but was stopped immediately.

Iwayajū had stabbed him in the chest with a long, stone stake that was flung out of Iwayajuu's palm.

"That's the last time I want to hear someone throw another death threat at me..."

He then pulled the stake out of his chest and pointed it at the imprisoned village.

It sprung out even farther than before and clashed with the pillars of stone.

They cracked and broke apart as giant pieces of rock fell from the sky, landing on the thousands of villagers.

Akatsuchi closed his eyes and spoke softly, a minute before his death.

"What...have you done...?"

Iwayajū smiled at what he had caused: The panic and fear drenching the minds of millions, screams of terror and fright could be heard from afar, explosions were created as the rock fell on the village.

He then thought of his grandfather, Onoki, how foolish he was to teat him in such a childish manner, unknowing of what he would soon create.

"I have just aided the arrival of a new dawn..."

He turned to see an exhausted Akatsuchi.

Iwayajuu's sclera and pupil were black and his iris was emerald green, much like Kabuto's eye when he fought Naruto.

"...and every dawn...has its dusk...!"

He growled, as the dots began to spread once more, envoleping his entire body, his face was gray now, he was a monster.

_Sorry, dad...I'm not your little succesor anymore!_

**MEANWHILE**

Shimokaton stood there, as eager as ever.

Kanjou's slowly dying body laid before him.

Seichiken stood on the other side of it.

"...Alright, ready for the surgery, Seichiken?"

"Yes sir!"

Shimokaton nodded his head, smiled and dug his fingers into his right eye, his intentions were blurred.

A bloody scream was heard along with several cries of laughter.

"The Dawned Era is coming! The Movement has began! The Somniverse is near!!"

**Next Time:** The War Of A Lifetime! Attack on Konoha!!


	71. Chapter 69: The War of a Lifetime!

Chapter 69: The War of a Lifetime! Attack on Konoha!!

* * *

Kanjou woke up, opening his eyes just a bit to where they were sort of blurry, but, something felt odd.

It was hard to understand what was going on, he felt his back being scraped along a rocky floor.

He finally realized that his left eye was missing.

With his right eye, he could see that a man was dragging him by his foot.

"Wha...Where the hell am I?"

"Ah, so you're awake...yeah, you might feel some pain on the left side of your face..."

"Where is it...? Where the fuck is my eye?!"

Shimokaton stopped and turned to look at him.

His right eye was bright with gray and white, some blood was still on his cheek from the surgery.

He then continued to drag him.

Kanjou threw out his palm, trying to make a Shinra Tensei, but nothing happened.

"Your left eye gave you the power to use Shinra Tensei...your right, however, still gives you the power to use Banshō Ten'in..."

_Shit, and I need both eyes to use Chibaku Tensei...?!_

Kanjou covered his left eye socket with his left hand and used his right to making a sort of pulling action.

Shimokaton let go of the foot and was thrown back, crashing into the gravely floor.

"Oh...so you want a fight...I was kind of thinking the same thing...great minds-"

"Shut the fuck up and give me my eye!"

Shimokaton frowned at this.

"No need to be hasty...you're on your deathbed as it is...don't want to make things worse-!"

"HAAAA!!"

Kanjou ran at him with a feeling of hatred bruising his heart.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Rokubi sat on the boulder inside the lair.

_So...it's already begun..._

Kokukozu and Iwayajū appeared in the lair, Kokukozu was ready to take a nap, while Iwayajuu was completely pumped.

"Konoha's gonna' be so interesting! When are we heading there, Rokubi?"

"When Seichiken and Sunamoto return..."

_Where the hell is Sunamoto, anyways?_

Thought Iwayajū

"Wait...what about Kanjou?"

Asked Kokukozu.

"Wasn't he supposed to be healed?"

"...It was too late...he had already lost too much blood...we will have to carry on without him..."

Rokubi jumped off of the boulder and walked towards the entry that Nanadaime Hokage created.

"So, that's it? We're not gonna' at least try? No Forbidden Jutsu? Nothing?! He's our comrade, though!"

"No, he _was _our comrade...there is no jutsu that can simply bring lost ones back without a sacrifice of some sort, which would basically contradict my goal...no, he's gone now, Kokukozu."

"...I can't believe you're just gonna' leave him like that...you have the might of a God and you can't do a thing about it...?"

Rokubi stared outside.

"That's correct."

"Bullshit."

**Next Time:** Taken Hostage!


	72. Chapter 70: Taken Hostage!

Chapter 70: Taken Hostage

* * *

Naruto sat up in his hospital bed.

_Seems as though I'm in here every other day..._

He stared outside the window, watching Shikamaru train with Kurenai's son, Aichaku.

He smiled, thinking about Jiraiya training with him, and thought about his father training with Kakashi.

Iruka walked into the room and stood beside him.

"You know, Iruka-sensei...moments like these...I wish they could be cherished forever...so peaceful and quiet...the bond between friends..."

Iruka listened closely to Naruto, it sounded fairly familiar to him.

"...pain can do horrid things to that bond...but...it can do great things for it, too...the pain I've witnessed has given me the ability to mold it into wisdom...it's given me risks and chances that make that bond stronger..."

Iruka knew what would come out of him next.

"And that's why...even though I screwed up last time...i'll save those swallowed by hatred and protect the village from their wrath...because I'll never give up...!"

Iruka froze, completely speechless.

"I'm not a child anymore, Iruka...i've learned from my mistakes and I understand now...that this chain of hatred will continue forever unless someone faces it head-on...and I will! I'll use all my strength...even if it kills me!"

_...Naruto..._

"Even if it takes every ounce of my strength to pull it off...I don't care...I promise, I swear I'll save them all!"

Iruka eyes stung and teared up listening to him, throwing his life away for millions of others that have chosen the path of darkness.

"Naruto...don't you get it? You can't save them all! Even if you're the child of prophecy, Naruto, you're not that special!"

Sasuke's voice rang in his ears,

_You can't have an answer for everything Naruto! You're not that special!_

"...Don't have t' be the child of prophecy to save the ones that are consumed by evil..."

Iruka walked towards the door, disappointed in the stubborn Naruto.

_The reason...I never wanted to hunt you down...is because I was trying to protect you..._

"That's it, huh...? No other replies, that's all?"

Iruka ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"It makes me wonder...where I'm headed for all of this."

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

A voice rang in his head as well.

_Rokubi Okibiuka, eh? Listen, we've taken your idiotic buddy, Snamoto. if you'd like your friend back you'd better come clean, or else we'll just have to- DON'T LISTEN TO THEM ROKUBI, THEY'RE AGHHHHH-! So make your decision quick, putrid scum..._

Rokubi stood in an awkward position that made Iwayajū nervous.

"Rokubi...is Sunamoto alright-?"

"We're heading to Sunagakure, immediately."

**Next Time:** Winsomeness


	73. Chapter 71: Winsomeness

Chapter 71: Winsomeness

* * *

An ANBU walked around the Hall of Pride, located on the second floor of the ANBU Security Temple.

His hair long and wavy, similar to Shisui Uchiha's hair, but longer, so long it reached his hips.

He wore the usual ANBU outfit, along with the tattoo, but his mask was very strange.

It depicted the bewildering face of a Tengu, it had a long, protruding nose and it frowned, letting it's sharp teeth poke out.

On the walls of the hall hung many photos of members who risked their life to help save the village.

_Stupid bastards, risking their life for those who would rather let you die than aid you..._

He heard a noise from behind and meant to turn his head but stopped himself from doing so as something cold touched his neck.

An ANBU behind him held kunai up to his neck.

"I don't recall seeing an ANBU like yourself...what's your name?"

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing."

"I never give out my name for obvious reasons, of course, but you may call me Kōnpa."

"Kōnpa, eh? Hmm, then I guess it's better to start a fight knowing the name of the person you're up against!"

Said the mysterious ANBU, tilting his head away from the kunai, just enough for Kōnpa to see his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Well, I guess it won't be much of a fight as I'm sort of cheating..."

A shadow clone jumped off of the ceiling and pulled out a kunai, planning to hit the fake ANBU member.

Another mysterious looking ANBU jumped in front of the clone and punched it right in the gut, making it disappear with smoke, making a loud poof sound, and landed safely.

He looked back at the other fraud ANBU who was busy using Tsukyomi on Kōnpa.

"That's enough, Chinhonō, he's suffered enough pain."

Chinhonō groaned at his sputtering and released Kōnpa from his grasp and the horrid Genjutsu.

"I don't have to take orders from you!"

"Actually, you do. Hagetaka specifically ordered me to watch over you, giving me the authority to order you around."

"Damn you and your smart alec ways, Obito."

Obito chuckled at this and removed his sheep-like ANBU mask.

His left eye was covered with a bandage.

"Never question the ways of the black sheep."

**BACK TO ROKUBI **

Rokubi and the rest of the Akatsuki walked down the old, stone stairs, which were caked with sand.

They reached the sandy floor and saw that there were two ninjas, both holding kunai to the unconscious Sunamoto.

His mouth was covered with a dirty, sandy rag to keep him from yelling.

Another person stood behind Sunamoto, holding his body up so it seemed as though he was standing.

His eyes were old and wrinkly, baggy as well.

His iris was gray and his pupil was a horizontal slit.

"So...little Sunamoto got mixed up with The Scorpion Sage..."

Millions of vibrant, glowing scorpions began to pour out of the holes in the walls.

"Chakra Molding Jutsu: Scorpion Swarm!"

Said the elderly sage, very gravely.

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

The cave exploded with anger and screeched with wind as it began to fall apart with the force of Shinra Tensei.

Kanjou sat up and panted excessively, he started to bleed internally.

He gripped his stomach and tried to hold back his yells of anger and pain by simply groaning.

Shimokaton stood befoe him, ready to continue the senseless fighting.

"We both know who will come out on top, you can quit now and return to the Akatsuki, but, if you do that, the members will only shake their heads in disbelief, calling you a traitor and an embarrassment,"

Kanjou's eyelids became wearily heavy, sadness swelled up inside.

"Or you can brace up and keep fighting, dying a hero amidst the secrets of the darkness."

Kanjou thought about it.

_Would dying a hero change Rokubi's heart or worsen it...I..._

Shimokaton was being pulled intensely by a strange force as Kanjou balled up a fist.

**Next Time:** Ambush of Uchiha


	74. Chapter 72: Ambush of Uchiha

Chapter 72: Ambush of Uchiha

* * *

Chinohonō took off his mask and held it in his hand, his face was still young though he had very baggy eyes along with a soul patch beard.

"Maybe we should take these masks off, I can hardly breathe with it on..."

"No, we'll need it as a disguise or else we'll get caught and our mission will be a failure."

Chinohonō stared at the twelve swords once owned by Museidenkou Okibiuka, all confiscated by ANBU of the Foundation during the Third Great Shinobi World War.

He admired their shine and beauty, the curiosity was killing him.

"And? Whoever catches us we'll slaughter, you're taking this mission way too seriously. Where are the rest of the ANBU anyways?"

"This mission is supposed to be taken seriously and we can't just slaughter someone, others will find out that he was murdered, unlike that unconscious fellow Kōnpa."

Obito retorted with pride.

Chinohonō looked at him with an awkward face.

"You do things all sly and difficult when we could just kill them all, one by one; the easy way."

They both stared at each other.

"You are too careless. The reason I take things so seriously is because looking at things at an immature and cocky perspective is ridiculous."

He replied, putting his ANBU mask back on.

He closed his eye and opened it again, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan, which was identical to Kakashi's.

"And I can't afford to see through the eyes of a child any longer."

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

They all stepped back a few feet from the hundreds of scorpions heading towards them.

"I don't understand, I thought we were going to make some sort of deal-!"

Yelled Iwayajū.

"Now that we know that he's doing this he has no choice but to act defensive."

Kokukozu answered.

The Chakra Scorpions ran to one another and stuck together, forming one, great Scorpion.

Kokukozu puffed up his cheeks and spewed a violent beam of water.

"Water Release: Great Liquid Needle!"

It tore into the Chakra Scorpion and ripped into several globs that landed amongst the floor.

Rokubi made several hand signs and yelled,

"Secret Jutsu: Pitcher Plant of Chakra Consumption!"

A pitcher plant completely made of Chakra came out of his back and became bloated while exiting his body, the huge plant-like sack touched the ground, which put tremendous weight on Rokubi.

The Scorpion's Chakra was attracted to the sack, which leaked a horrid scent, and began sliding across the sandy and muddy floor sticking onto the sack and molding with it.

The Chakra sack then sunk back into Rokubi.

**BACK TO KONOHAMARU**

Konohamaru walked around the inside of Kakshi's house, ornaments hung all over the wall: kunai, shurikens, and ancient seals.

He then walked into Kakashi's bedroom and had seen a snoozing Kakashi, his mask still on, like always.

A few bags sat beneath his eyes and a book laid on his chest, which he squinted at.

It read _The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki._

"Kakashi..."

He whispered.

_...I know how badly you want to be appointed Hokage, and...I only hope you get the chance to become one very soon...I'm still astounded by how I was chosen next in line..._

He thought to himself, looking at Kakashi's forehead, which was brightened by the light of the sun.

On the windowsill sat a crow and a dove, viewing the environment, pleasantly together.

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

A drop of blood smacked the floor.

Kanjou had butted his forehead with Shimokaton's, blood poured from Kanjou's only.

His fist struck his gut as well.

_If I'm destined to die, I might as well give my life to the better of the world, or I hope so, anyways..._

Shimokaton made a poof sound and disappeared.

Kanjou then stepped back uneasily and saw Shimokaton fly through the air above.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A loud, crackling noise shocked Kanjou's nerves as a large hole was created below him, he was forced to hit the ground as the skin on his back began to tear, the pressure of it all was too great.

Shards of rock and earth scattered everywhere, as did the shedding blood of a certain hero.

_Hero Amidst the Darkness, eh? Has a nice ring to it..._

**BACK TO NARUTO**

The room shook, smoke hid the village from sight.

Naruto thought about what the other Kage's had said about the international terrorist attack.

He got out of the bed and tripped onto the cold, wood floor.

He clutched his arm, which was near broken by the unusual twisting that he had to make when throwing the Rasenshuriken.

_Damnit! They knew I'd be injured like this...that Kokukozu, it was his plan, their plan...then I've had enough, reasoning will have to wait, I guess I'll have to round up some Jounin..._

Thought Naruto, who laid on the floor desperately.

**Next Time:** Continuity


	75. Chapter 73: Continuity

Chapter 73: Continuity

* * *

Shimokaton stood over the truly dead Kanjou.

His back gushing with blood, the skin ripped off like flimsy paper.

"Sorry for tricking you...you'll never be a hero...had to get you to die somehow."

He then climbed out of the pit that Kanjou laid in and looked to his left.

The cave was in shambles.

Seichiken poked her head out of the ground next to Shimokaton by using Mayfly.

"Need anything, sir?"

"No...you can return to the Akatsuki if you'd like, I'm going to continue with my plan, with this eye I should be able to commence with it alone, for now."

Seichiken gulped.

"Yes, sir, will do."

Said Seichiken who sank back into the earth.

He stared into space, thinking deeply about how this was all to come together.

He clapped his hands and yelled,

"Summoning: Gedō Mazō!"

A great statue appeared behind him, it had nine eyes, all of which were opened wide except for two that were shut tight.

He turned to it, made several hand seals and shouted once more.

"Secret Jutsu: Seven Tongues of Chakra Transplantation!"

Seven, illusionary serpents were launched out of his mouth which clung their fangs onto the seven eyes as different colored chakra began to speed down their bodies: Tan, Dark Blue, Blue-Green, Dark Red, White, Green, and Red-Violet.

Once they finished delivering Chakra to Shimokaton, he grew seven tails along with a coat that shined with several different colors, all of which had their own, bubbly unique look to them.

"I owe it all to you, Sage..."

**BACK TO OBITO**

Two groups of ANBU appeared on both exits of the hall, all grasping the handle of their Tanto.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

Obito and Chinohonō both turned to both groups of ANBU.

Without time to think, Chinohonō quickly stole the twelve swords that hung on the wall and put every two into a loop on the sides of his vest.

"Hey, that belongs to us, you're way in over your head now you little..."

His heart suddenly sank, a strange, vile feeling miraculously flowed through him, a potent desire to decapitate someone blew up inside.

A ghost-like, anthropomorphic figure began to take form around him, carrying a deep blue sense along side it.

It took the form of a huge skeleton, acting as a sort of guardian, it's fingers, which were made of bone, were incredibly sharp along with it's ribcage and teeth.

Obito looked at him, livid and baffled.

"What in the hell are you doing...?!"

"I...I don't know...this feeling, this random intent...it must be coming from these swords, it must be a seal or something, not sure, but...it feels very nice...you should try it too, Obito..."

Replied Chinhonō, who was slowly losing breath, blood tricked from his mouth, the Susano'o brought much agony to his body.

The ANBU stepped back, frightened by the enormous apparition that had appeared before them all.

"What sort of jutsu is this...?!"

Asked one of the members.

"Is this what they call Susano'o?!"

Shouted another.

Chinhonō swung his arm at the wall as the skeletal monstrosity threw it's arm into the wall, making it smoke and pulverize, huge chunks of stone fell from the ceiling, falling on several ANBU members, others who were uninjured simply ran to safety.

"What have you done?! Now we'll have to resort to...!"

"Exactly, genius..."

The enormous tower fell to the ground making dust and smoke appear everywhere, pieces of stone exploded into several various places.

The blood-stained fragments of what was left of the temple were also covered with dust and darkened by the pitch-blackness of the smoke.

**Next Time:** Commitment

* * *

Sorry for such a delay, it's been a bruise-filled week! And it's Veteran's Day, thank the ones you love who've been on the battlefield protecting our freedom for hundreds of years!


	76. Chapter 74: Commitment

Chapter 74: Commitment

* * *

Rokubi held up the rat hand seal.

"Chakra Molding Jutsu: Chains of Restriction!"

Chains of Chakra flew out of the ground and wrapped around the Sage's wrists, putting a large amount of weight on his hands, making it almost impossible to move them.

Iwayajū held up the same hand seal and yelled,

"Earth Release: Divine Impalement!"

A chunk of Amethyst flew out of the wall behind him and stretched until it speared the Sage directly in the heart and rammed into the other wall across from him.

The Sage flung his head back as blood from his mouth splattered the ceiling, his skin slowly peeled off, revealing a darker-skinned man with short, hazel-colored hair instead of the Sage's long, gray hair.

He was dead as well.

"Just another one of his lackeys..."

Said Kokukozu under his breath.

The Amethyst disintegrated and turned to purple dust.

Blue markings appeared on Sunamoto's skin, veins began to pop up.

He woke up feeling fantastic as the rope that wrapped his hands together loosened up for some odd reason and slipped off his hands smoothly.

He stood up and opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and punched out both of the remaining Ninjas.

"Sunamoto...how did-?"

"They just caught me off-guard, that's all...now, let's head to Konoha!"

Sunamoto barked.

"But we still need to wait for-"

Footsteps could be heard, Seichiken tripped and fell down the stairs, catching a face-full of sand.

"Don't worry, I'm here..."

**BACK TO NARUTO**

"Damnit...! They'll never find me with all this smoke around and I'm too injured to do anything about it...well, I guess it's up to the rest of the village now..."

Sighed Naruto.

He then remembered a medical ninja bringing in some stimulative medicine to make his arm heal at a faster rate.

He got to his feet and limped over to the table that the shot was in, and fell to his knees as his injured leg fell asleep on him.

Naruto slowly opened the door with his left hand and retrieved the medicine.

_I guess I have no choice but to call upon the Kyūbi for just one more favor..._

He thought and injected it into his throat.

"GAH!!"

Naruto screamed, growing fainter as he began to pass out.

His head landed in the drawer as he lost control of his nerves and muscles, closing his eyes softly.

**BACK TO THE UCHIHAS**

The skeletal shroud took a human form, the body of Museidenkou.

The shroud depicted Museidenkou tilting his head up like royalty and grasping one of his twelve, ghostly swords.

"Chinhonō...this isn't what your Susano'o normally looks like...what happened to you?!"

"...Who's Chinhonō?"

**Next Time:** The Jutsu of the Mizukouken!!

* * *

**NOTE:** Chapter 75 will be put on hold due to some computer malfunctions, please tune in on Friday to see if the chapter has been released. Sorry for the inconvenience. Sincerely, _**MDTA**_.


	77. Chapter 75: The Jutsu of the Mizukouken!

Chapter 75: The Jutsu of the Mizukouken!!

* * *

The impostor Chinhonō turned to the unmasked Obito as the Susano'o gently faded.

"'Chinhonō' is no longer here. I, Museidenkou Okibiuka, have taken over his body."

He proclaimed in a deep voice.

He focused hard on Obito's eye.

"The Sharingan...? You must be an Uchiha! Is this fellow here an Uchiha as well?"

Obito only stared, the anger eating up his heart.

"Incredible, that's the second Uchiha to fall prey to my trap...!"

He said, smiling as he said it.

"Now, I should prepare, it's about time those Konoha ANBU got what they deserve-"

"Die, you sick bastard!"

Chinhonō stared into space as blood trickled from his mouth.

He looked down to see that Obito had pierced his side with his Tanto.

A large grin was still plastered on Chinhonō's face.

"Ouch? Haha..."

Obito looked at him and frowned.

_This isn't possible, he should have been dead by now!_

"Haha...you know, you're only making easier for me...keep attacking me like that and it'll be your friend that dies."

_What is he talking about?!_

"You see, you can't injure me, 'cause it's not my body. Every time you harm me, it's your partner who's feeling that pain, and if you repeat the action you'll kill him and I'll return to my trusty swords."

"Chinohonō...stop playing games, I know you're not being controlled, stop messing around!"

"Alright then, keep stabbing me, see who's playing games."

Obito's head throbbed, it felt like someone kept hitting him in the head with a hammer, thought after hopeless thought went crazy inside, finally making him kneel down.

"Such a helpless, young man. How about I tell you how my seal works, than maybe we can agree that I deserve to take control of this body."

Obito froze for a second, he recalled Chinhonō saying something before being possessed.

_I...I don't know...this feeling, this random intent...it must be coming from these swords, it must be a seal or something._

"These twelve swords...were once in my possession until a group of Konoha ANBU ambushed me during the Third Great Ninja World War. After slaughtering me, they had stolen the swords and put them in this very hall as a reminder of how powerful Konoha is. Despicable if you ask me..."

Obito opened his eyes and started to hear him out.

_Maybe if I keep listening he'll start talk about how to destroy the seal, then we continue with our mission!_

"But, before slaughtering me, I used a jutsu I had been working on for ages that would allow me to live. That jutsu was the 'Soul-Seal Transference Jutsu' and it allowed me to trap my own soul in this seal..."

He pulled one of his swords out and showed Obito the red seal on the handle.

"It also allowed me to return to this damned earth, but only if someone grasps this lucky, old handle here. Luckily I got myself an Uchiha."

Obito looked back up at him.

"Oh, and by the way, even if you do find some way to harm me, I'll simply escape to my loyal swords."

He put up the cross-like hand seal as a puff of smoke made a "poof~!" sound beside him and looked outside.

"Keep him busy while I turn this eyesore to rubble."

He then walked out of the destroyed hall.

"Hey, get back here and bring Chinhonō back!! You'll be sorry when Hagetaka arrives and kicks your ass!"

The clone picked Obito up by the neck and used the Tsukyomi.

Obito did the same.

As he walked, Museidenkou thought merciless thoughts,

_What an unforgiving village...'can't wait to get my hands on that Danzo guy...Haha!_

**BACK TO THE AKATSUKI**

Rokubi and the rest of the group leaped through the many trees that led to Konoha.

Something began to irritate Kokukozu, he could sense foul Chakra in the air.

He stepped off of a tree branch and landed on the soft, grassy terrain.

The rest of the group came to a steady halt.

"So, you can sense it as well?"

Asked Rokubi.

"Yes...I can't believe he'd go to such an extent...you guys keep going, I'll catch up..."

"Kokukozu, you're not gonna' fight that guy alone-!"

"This is my fight Sunamoto, it's my duty as one of the 5 Great Sages to take care of him."

"But-!"

Rokubi put his arm in front of the persistent Sunamoto to stop him from doing anything dangerous.

"He's right, it's his duty. He'll be fine."

A mysterious dust cloud began to roll in.

"This isn't good...let's go before it's too late!"

They all nodded and resumed their leaping.

Kokukozu took a last look at them as their shadows slowly descended into the dust cloud.

He looked back at the quiet forest.

"Alright you spineless traitor, come out...,"

Kokukozu closed his eye as strange, black markings, almost like taboo tattoos, appeared around it.

When he opened it once again his eye was the same except for his pupil, which was very large now.

"...and show me why they consider you a legendary figure!"

**Next Time:** Eruption of Fury: A Sagely Sparring, A Family Reunion, A Beast's Greetings!

* * *

**NOTE: **Incredibly sorry for the major inconvenience, my computer was becoming a huge disaster in my household. Sincerely, _**MDTA**_


	78. Chapter 76: A Sagely Sparring!

**Arc Beginning:**

The War of Konoha and The Dawn of a New Age

* * *

Chapter 76: Eruption of Fury: A Sagely Sparring!

* * *

Bee stepped in a muddy puddle stopped, Kumogakure's vulnerable state was as clear as crystal.

It quietly sprinkled, Bee and Shouzin were soaked before returning.

"This is horrible, man..."

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we get the remaining survivors to a nearby hospital or something?"

Bee nodded.

"Yeah, go 'head an' search out the survivors, I'll search fo' anything that's of value."

Shouzin gave him a shocked look.

"Y'know, fo' if we don't have the money for all of'em?"

"Yeah, well, don't start ballin' if you can't find any of _your_ stuff."

"Just get goin'!"

Shouzin then nodded and began his search.

Bee stood in the light rain as the wind blew heartily.

_I'll have to get Samehada from that Kokukozu guy...how could he betray his own position as Mizukage...?_

**BACK TO GAARA**

Gaara and his escort, Shiruko, stood before the buried village of Sunagakure.

He pulled out his palm, lifted up the unnecessary sand, pulled out his other palm and made a sort of circular motion with them.

The sand began to circle around, faster and faster until it smacked altogether, making a microscopic drop of sand that fell down to the village.

Shiruko looked up at him, her eyes shined with amazement.

_Kazekage-san is so cool!_

"Now, we need to find any surviving villagers and bring them to Konoha's hospital."

"But...didn't the Hokage say it was destroyed?"

Gaara nodded.

"There is another one located beneath the Hokage's Mansion that only the Hokages and Elders know about. We have no choice but to head there for aid. Hopefully we get there in time...if not, then we'll bring those criminal bastards to their knees!"

He then walked away and started to search.

_Handsome and risky...such a great combination!_

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

"We're gonna' settle this one way or another so you might as well come out and fight!"

The bushes rustled, quiet chuckles uttered from them.

"Look who's calling who a traitor...you know, the rest of the Sages want to ring your neck for causing so much chaos, for example, what you did to Kiri."

Uttered a familiar, gravely voice as the Elderly Sage from before appeared from behind the bushes.

Kokukozu frowned.

"I never once harmed Kiri-"

"So, letting your humongous salamander-thing chow down on a whole village is child's play I assume?"

"He didn't chow down-!"

"Would you quit with your excuses? Everyone knows you're an international criminal for what you did to the Hokage. Speaking of which, who won the battle over at the Land of Lava?"

Kokukozu grew more serious than usual, a fire burned inside, which turned into blazing fury.

"I'm not some traitorous asshole like you! You know damned well that I'm still loyal to the Five Great Sages, but you...you're working with a bunch of fools that kill for fun and steal for no good reason!!"

Kokukozu nipped his fingers and thumbs and made several hand signs that were so fast that the human eye could not detect them.

"I may not be as respectful as I was before but I have a damn good reason for why I'm doing all of this!"

"Then tell me, you little embarrassment! What's your reason?!"

With his bloody fingers spread apart, he clapped his hands together.

"For the Peace that this very Earth craves!!"

A puff of smoke appeared before Kokukozu.

Two human-sized Salamanders stood next to each other while a smaller one sat on top of them both.

"Alright, if it's a summoning battle you want, then so be it!!"

He clapped his hands together as a large scorpion appeared underneath him.

"Let's have at it, 'Salamander Sage'!"

**Next Time: **Eruption of Fury: A Family Reunion!


	79. Chapter 77: A Family Reunion!

Chapter 77: Eruption of Fury: A Family Reunion!

* * *

Rokubi jumped onto the gates of Konohagakure as the others shortly followed behind.

"Finally..."

Said Rokubi, as he gazed at the village.

He looked around to see smoke pour from the collapsed building.

He focused hard around the area and found, what looked like, an ANBU.

"They arrived before us..."

"Those Uchiha bastards?!"

Asked a surprised Sunamoto.

"Yes...They're currently looking for me...nothing to worry about, there seem to be only a few, everyone head in a different direction."

Ordered Rokubi, jumping off the gates and landing in the village.

**BACK TO OBITO**

The clone landed on the floor and turned to a puff of smoke.

Obito grazed his forehead, a terrible headache rattled inside.

"Damnit...I have...to stop Chinhonō...even if...!"

He slowly stumbled towards Chinhonō.

"Oh, so you won our little Genjutsu battle with my clone? Congrats, I'm impressed,"

Chinhonō whispered softly, slowly pulling out two of the Mizukouken's swords.

"But, unfortunately, Genjutsu isn't where my skill lies!"

He ran towards the dizzy Obito, but came to a dead stop when he thought he had seen someone out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to the shady figure.

"Such a lowly Uchiha...why didn't you just stay dead?"

Chinhonō stared down Rokubi, his eyes swelling with amusement, a smile formed.

"Son..."

"Quit whispering and come out with it. Be sure to cherish your last words as a filthy Uchiha..."

Sputtered Rokubi.

Chinhonō said nothing and threw the two swords at Rokubi.

Rokubi swiftly ducked, grabbed the swords by their handles and stuck them into the ground as he silently stood up.

"Attacks such as this won't phase me, think of something clever before I turn you to dust."

_He's gotten incredibly powerful...and incredibly violent...probably got that from his mother...  
_

"Well, I guess you're just too magnificent for little things like that, you're already becoming greater than your very own father...!"

"What do you know about my father...?"

The Susano'o from before returned at once, the force of it made Rokubi, and Obito, be blown back.

"Or are you becoming less of my little Rokubi?!"

Rokubi widened his eyes just a tad.

_Such a force as this...this is no ordinary Susano'o...and what's with all of this strange talk about my father...?_

"Finally...the time has come for me to test your limits...I want to see how much you've grown since I last saw you!"

Chinhonō pulled another one of his swords out and held it up as the Museidenkou Susano'o mimicked the action.

"Enough babbling, if it's a fight you request, prepare for a war...!"

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

Kokukozu was thrown back by the two Scorpion's walloping stingers.

He knelt down in pain.

This isn't good...I'm already exhausted from beating down that insane Hokage...damnit, I'm starting to lose my eyesight...I guess there are no options now...

Kokukozu began to keel over as five scorpion stingers tore out of the ground and ran for Kokukozu.

"As if you could defeat a wise and powerful Sage like me! Now feel the sting of the almighty Scorpion Sage!!"

**Next Time:** Explosion of Fury: A Beast's Greetings!


	80. Chapter 78: A Beast's Greetings!

Chapter 78: Eruption of Fury: A Beast's Greetings

* * *

A gentle breeze clashed with the sea, forming childish waves which crashed into the still ocean.

A ship whistled as smoke trailed behind.

The captain of the large ship stood at the nose, his two coats flapped with the whispering wind, his straw hat brightened with the delicate sun.

A small life-boat continually bumped into the side of the ship.

The ship came to halt, a dinging sound rang amongst the sea floor.

He peered down to see the tiny boat was filled with pounds of gold coins.

Although very shadowy, he was in a calculative state, adding the math up.

_That kind of weight on a boat like that...? It's impossible...this sea is way too shallow for something like that to be floating along it, there's simply no way...oh well, if worse comes to worse, things will slowly become ambiguous..._

His eyes shined with curiousness as the coins glistened with beauty, a mix of gold, orange and red.

"Hosuki, Bi-guru! Get over here!!"

Two energetic young men ran to the mysterious captain, one's hair was long and brown and the other's was shorter and black, but both were untidy.

Their faces were printed with two red fangs on their cheeks, obviously apart of the Inuzuka Clan.

They both wore a white shirt, black pants, but one wore a red rain-coat while the other wore a yellow one.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The captain grimly pointed at the small boat almost buried in fine, gold coins.

The boys licked their lips with greed, but before lunging at the gold, the captain spoke once more, in a soft monotone.

"Make it back onto the ship with all of it and you get twenty-five percent..."

"Alright!"

The boys then jumped into the boat, the sea shook like mad, the coins were shot all over, unfortunately, some fell into the ocean.

They grabbed an arm-full of coins and tried to figure out a way to get back aboard the large ship.

"Man, do you know what we could do with twenty-five percent of this stuff? I could rule over the Inuzuka Clan, be it's wealthy leader!"

Bi-guru whispered joyfully.

"Yeah, in your dreams-"

Before Hosuki could finish his sentence, a large, black beast beneath the water rocked the boat around, causing the miniature waves to resurface.

The brothers hung onto the edge of the boat and were forced into the two seats.

"Oh shit...that was close...what the hell was that anyways?"

Hosuki asked, panting quietly at the same time.

"'Doesn't matter, we need to find a way back on the ship before that _thing_ comes back."

Retorted Bi-guru.

"Yeah, yeah, let's do that."

They sat back up, extremely careful about their balance, and slowly started to reach for a nearby rope that was stuck to the ship.

"Alright, I tugged on it, we should be able to climb it...just, uh...wait right there, I'll pull you up."

Bi-guru said, worried that the black beast would return for his brother.

He gripped the tight rope and slowly began to climb it.

When he finally go onto the ship, he lowered his arms for Hosuki to grab.

Hosuki smacked his hands onto his brother's arms and grasped them tightly.

As Bi-guru groaned with pain, he lifted Hosuki up just a bit until two bright blue chains rocketed out of the water and wrapped around Hosuki's ankles.

"Bi-guru..."

"Don't-!"

Without another word, Hosuki was pulled deep into the ocean as bubbles traveled up to the top and popped.

"Hosuki!"

Just then, a humongous, dark-turquoise, salamander floated up to the surface, stood up, and looked straight at the brother and captain, wearing the boat on it's back, which was strapped around it's waist, as the coins fell out and into the quiet and colorless ocean.

Hosuki dangled around his back, the chains still wrapped around his ankles, basically half-dead, his lungs full of water.

Bi-guru fell back simply viewing the incredible creature.

"C-captain, check this out!!"

The captain looked to his left, his iris' were gray and his pupils were horizontal slits, identical to the Elderly Sage's.

"Hmm...so this is what he was talking about..."

The small puddles on the salamander's head turned to several water clones; Kokukozu's water clones.

"He didn't mention something like this..."

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Chinhonō brought down his Susano'o's sword as blood splattered across the rubbish ground.

Standing in front of Rokubi was a weakened Obito, the sword had sliced his right arm clean off.

Rokubi noticed the small Uchiha Crest on the back of Obito's ANBU vest.

"And yet another pathetic Uchiha, come to slaughter me for yourself?"

Obito knelt down in agony, blood surged out of his arm, fast.

"You...sick bastard...you don't understand how difficult...it is for someone to see another die by such foul hands as those...I was only doing...the natural thing...the normal reaction...was saving your damned life-!"

Obito could no longer speak, blood rushed into his mouth quickly, there was not much time left before it would all be over.

Rokubi's vision, which had been utterly blurry, became clear, he understood now what was happening.

"Your time has ran out, you amuse no longer!"

With this, Chinhonō's Susano'o swung it's sword swiftly across Obito's neck.

Obito was beheaded.

Rokubi stood up.

"Why did you murder him...? For lack of amusement...? No, that's not what I'm looking, that's not what I had in mind at all!"

Rokubi said, a violet coat took over his body, bubbles appeared on the coat, a tail sprouted from the bottom part of the coat, his hair shook as well.

"So...I see you still have that beast in you...such a shame, no wonder you were avoided as a child."

"You know nothing about me or my childhood, you never will. How could you...? Who are you?"

Chinhonō's eyes were opened wide, a smile grew.

"Haven't you noticed at all? Doesn't this Susano'o ring any bells whatsoever? Otherwise, I'd have be some stalker to know everything about you!"

Rokubi looked up, his face was an empty canvas, painted with shock and confusion.

"Rokubi, I've been watching over you for as long as I've roamed this damned Earth, I've seen you grow, I've seen you mature...It's me, your father!"

A crashing sound blasted from the southwestern area of Konoha.

With a bellowing roar, Naruto quickly cleared the smoke, revealing his Hybrid state from when he fought with Kokukozu.

He pointed at Rokubi and quietly shouted to himself.

"You...we have unfinished business!"

**BACK TO HAGETAKA**

Suddenly, the nightmare had ceased.

He could once again see, the blood did not blind his sight.

It was bright, so abnormally bright that he squinted with pain, his eyes burned quite badly.

He could finally feel, the eerie location was no more, he slowly licked his lips, savoring the taste of sweet air and not irony-tasting blood.

His ears adapted to the calm environment and rang horribly until he could finally hear the voices of his comrades and not his own, constant screaming.

"Hagetaka, can you hear me?"

Shouted a voice.

"Yes...yes, you're crystal..."

"Good...,"

Uttered a familiar voice.

The burning in his eyes had quit, he could finally see as well.

Standing before him were Madara, Izuna, and Yūshoku Uchiha.

He was still in the same Uchiha establishment in which he was trapped in, by Rokubi.

"We've been expecting you."

Izuna told him, smiling.

**Next Time:** Melancholy


	81. Chapter 79: Melancholy

Chapter 79: Melancholy

* * *

The sound of breaking stone rumbled, the five stingers struck the Salamander statues from the sanctuary.

The unconscious Kokukozu melted into a puddle of water.

Shūmitsu then widened his eyes in disbelief as an arm slipped around his neck, carrying with it two kunai wrapped together in bandages.

"Astonishing...simply astonishing! You're not one to kid around with, are you?"

He tried to free the jammed stingers, but they wouldn't budge.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be able to see through an attack like that..."

"You mean, they didn't tell you? My Sage Mode can allow me to peek into the future and witness upcoming attacks, but that's not important right now, my only concern is killing you."

They were still, the movement had ceased, it was relatively quiet.

"Well?"

Asked Shūmitsu.

"You're toying with me, you wouldn't give yourself up like this, there's more to it, what's going on?!"

Yelled Kokukozu.

He chuckled and closed his eyes with tiresomeness.

"I guess attacks aren't the only thing you can detect with those eyes...yes, but, you see, what I've planned has already come into play, you're just a bit too late."

Kokukozu frowned even more.

"What do you mean...?!"

"You're friend, uh, Iwayajū...you know about the Juinjutsu placed on him, yes?"

Kokukozu grew confused, until he remembered something.

He remembered Kanjou looking at Iwayajū's injury, his face lit up with red and orange as he mumbled something under his breath.

This, he had been in disbelief.

"Yes, that boy has a special curse mark, one Orochimaru's very own...He's quite lucky to have obtained something as priceless as that..."

Kokukozu grew even angrier.

"How does this curse mark revolve around your plan?!"

Shuumitsu grinned.

"...Before you you had even noticed that foul Chakra, I, quite swiftly, placed a tag on his leg. This tag is unlike many others, this tag will unleash the beast that resides deep within that curse mark, and when that beast is unveiled...oh..."

Kokukozu grew worried, hearing this himself made him more and more angsty.

"Hearing you and your comrades talk about the World Peace you plan to bring about...it's...it's ill-mannered, deafening, to say the least! I'm not gonna' stand aside while you dispose of my business! I work hard to deliver all the items that other villages want...when that curse seal is activated...everything...will be destroyed..."

He said grimly, the agony in his voice was clear.

Kokukozu groaned softly.

"Now...you have a choice...you can go and save your pathetic friends...or, you can go right ahead and kill me if you'd like, but I must warn you...there is another that shares my Chakra...you'll have to wipe him out if you wish to rid of me altogether!"

Kokukozu looked down and snickered, to think he had felt so dumbfounded before.

"Oh, you poor Sage...you have no idea, do you?"

**BACK TO THE CAPTAIN**

The captain pulled out a shuriken, threw it directly at the clones and yelled,

"Shuriken Boomerang!"

The Shuriken then traveled around the head of the Salamander and sliced all of the water clones into halves as the shuriken came right back to him.

Before clone had burst, they regained their former bodily structure by regenerating water.

As the captain put the shuriken back in his bag, a frown smeared his face.

Each of the clones then pulled out Kokukozu's signature Twin-Headed Kunai and channeled some of their Chakra into their kunais.

"Ready?"

Yelled the clone in the front.

The whole group then nodded as they flung the kunais at the captain.

The captain widened his eyes and dashes to his right, trying to avoid getting hit by one of them, but failed, as one pierced him the stomach.

Drops of blood smacked the floor as it drooled from his open wound, he gripped the kunai tightly with his left hand.

"Urgh...! Damnit...,"

He then used his other hand to make several Hand-Seals and yelled,

"Skin Cell Mass Reproduction Jutsu...!"

He pulled out the kunai, and screamed terribly, as his skin began to heal at an incredible rate.

His shipmates inside the lower area of the ship overhear the horrible shrieking, grabbed their swords, and ran up the stairs to help aid him.

The captain then let go of the wound as his was almost done healing up.

"You...little bitch!"

He stood back up, grasped the kunai that had pierced him, the chakra still channeled inside, and flung it and the group of clones.

All the clones were sliced in half once more and then turned to puddles, but soon, the puddle grew larger and eventually formed a giant hand.

The shipmates ran to the captain, loaded with Katanas, cigarettes in their mouths, ready to fight off the menace.

The hand then flew at the boat as the shipmates channeled their Chakra into their weapons as well, ripping the giant, watery hand to shreds, which turned to yet another great big puddle.

_Ugh...these guys really are a bother, aren't they!_

The puddle then turned back into the several water clones from before, grasping their kunais in one hand and battling with the shipmates.

As the screech of their weapons clashing against one another, the captain got himself away from the infernal conflict and made several Hand-Seals.

"Peacock Stinger Dance Jutsu!"

About a dozen scorpion stingers, made completely of Chakra, formed from his back and attached themselves to it and repeatedly stung the ground or a person at tremendous speed, and most of the ones getting stung were his shipmates.

When the clones were stung, they turned to puddles and simply came back.

The clones then took charge and cut off the tips of the stingers, which the clones absorbed to channel even more Chakra into the kunais, making the jutsu pointless.

He then aborted the jutsu as the stingers slowly sank back into his flesh.

While the clones and shipmates fought, Sanshoūokyodai acted as well and smacked the ship with his huge arm, also flinging Hosuki everywhere.

The ship then began to tip over and sink.

Growing furious, the captain threw out more Hand-Seals and shouted,

"Forbidden Jutsu: Inner Ghost Demon Release!!"

He then opened his mouth wide as a pitch-black monstrosity peered out of his mouth.

When it had taken full-form, it had the ears of a fox and solid white eyes and mouth, complete with sharp, black teeth, it also had large arms and claws, similar to the Kyuubi's.

First, it threw its arms over the ship and clung its claws onto the surface of the sea, next it turned its head and shot several balls of black flames.

The voice of the captain uttered loudly,

"AMATERASU!!"

The black flames burnt everything in its path, including the Salamander, the clones and his very own shipmates.

Screams from all over burned his ears badly, the pain inside tore his brain to pieces.

When the Amaterasu had burnt absolutely everything, there was no one was left but a clone, halfway through the process, screeches of pain and misery came from him as well.

"Agh! It's unbelievable how you would do that to your shipmates, your arriving aid! You're pathetic, heartless! You should never have been given the chance to live!"

The clone then reached for a Twin-Headed Kunai and pierced him in the chest.

Bi-guru, who had been hiding in the stairway, ran towards the captain.

The Amaterasu had spread to the kunai and the captain, a tear, which was not covered in black flames, fell to the floor.

The Amaterasu then contaminated the ship and began to burn everything.

Bi-guru stood there as calm as can be, waiting to die with the rest of them.

**Next Time:** Slugs and Foxes!


	82. Chapter 80: A Three Way Opposition!

Chapter 80: A Three-Way Opposition!

* * *

Hagetaka smiled, his friends had come back to save him.

"How did you guys-?"

"Hand it over..."

Uttered the three Uchiha.

Hagetaka frowned as the sunlight lit up his face.

The dream then disappeared in a smoky fashion, standing in front of him was Shimokaton.

Shimokaton smashed his neck with his forearm and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai.

"How...could this be?! My Sharingan couldn't even...!"

"Believe me...I know more about the Uchiha Clan than you ever will...!"

He then let go of the kunai, which had gotten stuck in Hagetaka's stomach as the blood stained his clothes, and went for his neck.

Hagetaka then revealed his Mangekyō Sharingan as Shimokaton quickly punctured his neck, making him freeze.

"That's right, you helpless bug, just try to use your Mangekyō!"

Shimokaton then lowered his forearm and reached for Hagetaka's right eye.

"Here, let me take that off your hands...!"

He pulled away the eyelids and dug inside.

With a splat sound and a deafening scream, Shimokaton put the eye in a case filled with a strange, bright-green liquid.

"Yes...this is nice...now, you can continue with your destruction, my business here is done, hehe."

With that, Shimokaton disappeared.

Hagetaka landed on his knees, the kunai in his stomach stung terribly.

"AAAAAAGH!"

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

His light blue coat slowly started to sink away.

Naruto continued to stare him down without having blinked once.

Although the coat had disappeared, his insolence had not.

Rokubi chuckled and looked up at him.

"You seem unable to fight off that Kyūbi of yours...and activating your Sage Mode doesn't fix the problem...it only makes you look more like an abomination!"

"Enough talk, our last fight was unfinished, and this time...I'm not gonna' hold back!!"

Naruto yelled.

He stood up threw back his arm and flung his Chakra arm in Rokubi's direction.

Rokubi then ducked and lifted his index and middle finger as sparks flew from them both.

"Two-Fingered Chidori Spark!"

The red Chakra arm flew over Rokubi's head as he stuck his fingers into the large, red arm, immediately ripping it in two.

Naruto then withdrew his Chakra arm as it began to regenerate.

_He's quicker then I had expected...but...!_

Naruto then speedily dashed at Rokubi, so fast that regular eyes could not detect it.

When Naruto and Rokubi were face-to-face, Rokubi quickly made several Hand-Seals as something bright clenched Naruto's neck, tight.

"GAH!!"

Naruto shouted, the air was rapidly escaping his lungs.

Rokubi looked up at him, his eyes more diabolical than ever, a huge, demon-like figure, made of lightning, was choking Naruto with its sharp claws.

"I've had enough games, you have blockaded my destiny for too long! Now...dispose of him, my beast!"

Just before the demon could fulfill Rokubi's desire, a large, fiery blue sword slashed it.

The lightning that held the beast together then flew back into the tender, blue sky as dark clouds started to fill it, leaving Naruto to fall into the dirt.

Chinhonō then smiled at what he had done whilst Rokubi frowned deeply.

"I cannot accept that fact that you're my father, what you speak of is utter nonsense...! But, If you wish to intrude, I won't hesitate to turn you into a sinister pile of dust...!"

"You don't have to accept it...but if you stand in the way of me demolishing Konoha, which is rightfully just, than I have no choice but to bring _you_ down...even if you are my son."

Naruto heavy footsteps could be heard as he ran on his arms and legs at Rokubi.

He repeatedly swiped his nails at Rokubi, but all attempts were dodged as Rokubi made a few more Hand-Seals.

Behind, Chinhonō's Susano'o pulled out its shield as Chinhonō began to run in Rokubi's direction as well.

_With this, I should be able to pulverize him!_

Rokubi then did a back-flip about fifteen feet away in order to break away from the two and yelled,

"Earth Release: Spikes of Aggravation!"

Random, large spikes bolted from the dirt, smashing into Naruto and making him fly.

He then landed, on hi feet, on another spike and began to form a Rasengan as two more tails appeared.

The spikes tried to bring down the Susano'o, but they simply broke off when simply making contact with it.

Chinhonō then lifted his sword, as did his Susano'o, as Naruto jumped from the spike threw in front of him his RasenShuriken.

Rokubi stared them down this time, his eyes turned a light blue as a fairly skinny, single slit acting as his pupil made its appearance.

**Next Time:** Released! Unleashed! The Might of the Six-Tailed Slug!!


	83. Chapter 81: The Might of the Six Tails!

Chapter 81: Released! Unleashed! The Might of the Six-Tailed Slug!!

* * *

Frightful screams echoed, the clouds above exploded with sound, a hellish aura coated itself around Rokubi, this merely a shard of the Six-Tails might.

Naruto and Chinhonō smashed into a nearby building, the shocking roar was enough to rid of the Susano'o.

Smoke surrounded Rokubi, coveted him from human eyes.

The amount of tails on Naruto's coat grew to five, but his skin didn't tear like usual.

He tried his hardest to get up on his feet, but didn't have the strength.

Rokubi yelled once more to clear the smoke, but not as powerful as the last one.

His cloak was slimy and bubbly, two horn-like structures on the head of the coat, his teeth became exponentially sharp, as did his nails.

Three tails were visible as he stood on all fours.

The skin on his right hand began to rip off like flimsy paper, as did the rest of his arm and eventually the whole left side of his body, revealing a black mask of Chakra covering it all.

The other half was drenched in pure chaos, his eye was a solid purple as the cracks turned black, stretching even further, almost like branches.

The other half refused to tear, as the skin simply hung there.

His conscious was, right then, split in two, one was Life and one was the Six-Tails.

_You crave it, Rokubi, I know you do, that thirst for destruction, you can't deny it-!_

_That's not true Rokubi, if you listen to him that Peace you've been searching for will be nothingness, it will lead to a life of infamy-!_

He then fell, the rustling inside was unbearable, groans of pain uttered from him.

It was then silent.

Rokubi got back on all-fours and chuckled.

"Don't worry, you two...you'll both be responsible for this Hokage's death..."

He gave in to the tearing, but he also grew several white, glowing cracks aorund his solid, fluorescent eyes.

Naruto got on his feet and looked into his eyes and grabbed his own, and knelt down.

He took his hand off his eye as a screeching sound tarnished his insides.

Blood covered his hands, he remembered when he encountered Itachi.

_I hope...the day never comes when you have to use it..._

His other eye began to bleed as well when he continued to look into Rokubi's eyes.

_What is this...?!_

He then fully opened his eyes; he bore the Mangekyō Sharingan of Itachi, along with his morphed, red pupil.

He began to look around, he could see oncoming attacks from days away.

_I...can see so clearly...it can't be!_

Rokubi looked into his eyes as well.

_How the hell does he have the Mangeky_ō_?!_

Rokubi then rushed at him with full-force.

"This time, I wont let you escape my grasp!!"

He then head-butted him making Naruto's forehead bleed.

"Agh! Tsukuyomi!"

Yelled Naruto, as Rokubi stood completely still and everything turned white and black, until Rokubi broke through it as Naruto swung his Chakra arm.

"You're mine!!"

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

He stood on the surface of the water, watching the boat burn with the unholy blaze.

Suddenly, the burning stopped as the Amaterasu started to disappear.

Bi-guru looked out to the sea as Shimokaton shockingly stood before him in a split second.

He was silent as the salty wind made his Akatsuki cloak flap.

"That man...he killed your brother, didn't he..."

Bi-guru nodded as he stood up.

"You want to avenge, don't you..."

Bi-guru thought his brother and nodded once more.

"Then come, together we can avenge the ones we've lost..."

Uttered Shimokaton as he stuck out his hand.

Bi-guru questioned the thought, but took his hand anyways.

**Next Time:** Fully Loaded! Not Holding Back!


	84. Chapter 82: Fully Loaded!

Chapter 82: Fully Loaded! Not Holding Back!!

* * *

A crashing sound erupted from the two.

Chunks of stone flew all over, a shield of stone had protected Rokubi from the Chakra arm.

The shield was made up of very tiny, crystal-shaped stones that went around in a circle.

Behind the large shield was Iwayajū.

Naruto withdrew his arm and growled.

"I'm not gonna' let you be defeated by this slobbering idiot, Rokubi!"

The stones sunk back into his skin, like they were meant to be there.

He made several Hand-Seals, pointed his palm in Naruto's direction and yelled,

"Earth Release: Divine Impalement!"

A sharp chunk of Amethyst burst out of the ground and sped towards Naruto.

Naruto charged up another Rasengan, a regular one, and put it in front of him.

"RasenShield!"

The Rasengan began to make an outrageously large, dome-like barrier around Naruto as the Amethyst smashed into it, but did not break through.

Iwayajuu frowned.

"Drill!"

He yelled, as the Amethyst chunk began to spiral around like a drill, digging deep into the layers of wind.

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

The unconscious body of Shūmitsu laid in the grass, Kokukozu's mind drifted worriedly.

_Kanjou dying was more than one could bare, he was one of the leaders of the group..._

He bent down and put his index and middle finger to Shūmitsu's head.

Thoughts rushed into Kokukozu's mind, details about Iwayajuu's Curse Mark, details on how he was related to the captain, even his childhood memories.

**IN SHUMITSU'S MEMORIES**

It was incredibly bright, it was morning and a cornfield was being blown around by the sunset breeze.

Running through the cornfield were two young boys, one was wearing a dark blue hat while the other was hatless, with brown, short hair.

Laughter came from the field, happiness made the boys' faces glow.

They finally exited the cornfield, hands on their knees, panting heavily.

"...hehe, I beat you..."

Whispered the boy with a hat.

"...yeah right, I could feel the hammering wind before you could, the expression on your face was nowhere near as thrilled as mine was...!"

"Who cares, really...? Let's just go home, I'm getting' hungry."

Said the hatted boy again, grinning widely as he took his hands off his knees.

The other looked up at him and smiled.

They then appeared in a dining room, sitting on their knees in front of a low table.

They were stuck with eating Ichigo-ni with a side of vegetable and a small bowl filled with soy sauce.

The boy with a hat, which was now hatless, had short, dark brown hair and wore a gray cloak with furred collar.

The other, which had remained hatless, simply wore a black shirt with long sleeves.

The boy with dark brown hair picked at his dish, continually poking it with a chopstick, his other arm holding his head up.

He frowned at it, as if he had a strange grudge on it.

"...I think mine just moved-"

"Yorusaki, quit complaining and eat your dinner!"

Said his mother, through her teeth.

He looked up at her and groaned, then stared at the bowl of soy sauce.

The brother ate his food quietly, although he didn't enjoy it, and noticed his father staring outside the window, wearing the Sunagakure Jonin vest.

It was raining hard.

He stopped and whispered to his mother,

"Why isn't Dad eating?"

She looked down at her noodles and whispered back,

"Your father...he's had a rough night and he just needs some alone time..."

He grew suspicious, and also worried.

"Is he gonna' be okay...?"

His mother looked back up at him, smiled with her eyes closed and nodded.

"Don't worry, Shūmitsu, he'll be fine."

Shūmitsu smiled back.

They then appeared in their beds, sleeping angelically.

A smashing sound awoke the both of them, making them sit up and jolt right out of their blankets.

"Someone broke in!"

Quietly yelled Yorusaki.

They quickly grabbed their kunais and slowly approached their door.

With a soft creaking sound, they opened it and tip-toed out of their room.

They stood before two sliding doors, which led to their backyard.

They slid open the doors and pointed their kunai at the intruder.

Another smashing sound was heard.

"Put up your hands, now!"

With a bolt of lightning, the person lifted his arms into the air.

The man turned around; it was their father, whose eyes were extremely baggy.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

The sound of breaking glass bawled throughout the village, the RasenShield had been broken through, but the Amethyst had also been shattered.

Flying remains of the twisted Amethyst was thrown all over.

"GAAAH!"

Shouted Iwayajū, unexpectedly.

Three shards of Amethyst had pierced him in the chest, a bit above the bellybutton and straight through the arm that had controlled it in the first place, ripping right through.

Drops of blood smacked the dirt and was absorbed by the soil and dust.

"I...should've expected something like this...why was I so...?"

Rokubi made a long face.

"But, that's alright...I don't mind...,"

Uttered the almost dead Iwayajū.

He looked back at Rokubi.

"As long...as I've done my part...I'm okay..."

His metal jaw, which had many air holes in it, fell off.

His mouth bled as he smiled.

"Thank you, Rokubi..."

He then fell over, dead.

**Next Time:** A Desperate Conclusion!

* * *

**NOTE:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	85. Chapter 83: A Desperate Conclusion!

Chapter 83: A Desperate Conclusion!

* * *

Yorusaki, Shūmitsu, and their father sat on the porch.

Their father was wearing dusty, brown samurai-like armor.

"So...you were just practicing your sword techniques on some wood?"

Asked Shūmitsu.

"Yeah...I liked how you were on your feet and were brave enough to do something like that...it makes me proud to have sons like you two."

He said, smiling at the two of them.

They smiled back, but the smiles soon faded, they knew why their father was acting like this.

The father looked up into the rainy and dull sky.

"Days like this...I wish they endless...to remember them by."

A raindrop fell directly under his right eye and he looked down.

"The Kazekage is taking action and has put Sunagakure in the midst of war...as a Jonin, I must take part in it..."

The two boys looked down as well.

"...I'll leave you two alone for now...just to let it sink in...I'm sorry, guys..."

Yorusaki noticed he left his katana behind and picked it up with both hands.

"Dad, you left your sword!"

Before entering the building, he yelled back at him.

"You keep it!"

A jolt of happiness and love passed through him, he had high hopes of his father's safe return back home.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Rokubi stared at Iwayajū's corpse, unbelief struck him hard in the face.

He was paralyzed with fright, all he could do is stare.

"Iwayajū..."

Naruto stared at Rokubi.

His insolence, I can feel it growing inside...it seems his not-so-unemotional self is surfacing...let's just hope he doesn't pull anymore tricks.

Rokubi's version two coat began to slowly be eaten away, his regular coat had returned.

"Those bonds that you grasp inside...they're held together by hatred, are they not? You need to let go of that hatred, it's acting as a heavy weight. I know what it's like to lose someone, more than you'll ever know...but I've never gone into self-pity for what had happened to me-"

"You know nothing of what I've seen...the things trapped deep within my soul are kept there for a reason, and that reason is not for you to observe and describe! The pain I've witnessed...you could never understand what I've gone through to get here!"

Naruto frowned.

"It's disgusting how one can simply kill off another, without having thought of their action in the first place! Our race is killing all that we have left, and if you can't see that with your own eyes...than why bother letting you live?!"

He stood up and threw out both of his palms.

"Don't you see...that not only are my bonds held together by hatred, but are being pumped by it everyday...that's why I want to dispose of this race! Because I don't want to see any more harm come to us!!"

He had formed a Rasengan and Chidori in both hands, slowly pushing them into each other.

"I've never gone to such limits as this, but you've pushed me to my breaking point...if this doesn't kill you, than nothing can!"

The two Chakra balls then morphed together, creating a small midnight-blue ball in his hand, shrouded by a cloak of darkness.

"This is a symbol of all the tragedies I've gone through, all the hate that I bare, all in one jutsu!!"

He ran full-speed at Naruto and, before making contact, he jumped into the air and pointed the ball in Naruto's direction, as it steadily grew larger.

"Count the seconds you have left before I obliterate you!!"

Naruto lifted his head as bubbles of Chakra began to surround him.

**BACK TO GAARA**

Gaara and his apprentice ran through the trees but stopped, he could feel something odd in the area.

They stood in the silent grass.

"It seems someone else is here to rush to Konoha..."

Eyes lit up the darkness of the forest, Sharingans surrounded the two.

* * *

**A FATHER OF TWO CAUGHT IN THE STRUGGLE OF WAR, **

**AN UNCARING BOY'S FEELING UNLEASHED, **

**A KAZEKAGE SURROUNDED BY EVIL**

**Next Time: **Ponds of Pebbles

* * *

**NOTE: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	86. Chapter 84: Ponds of Pebbles

Chapter 84: Ponds of Pebbles

* * *

Sizzles and bubbling rumbled from the lava below.

Panting and wheezing uttered as well.

A hand reached for the peak of the cliff and lifted up the rest of it's body.

A head popped up, chunks of melted rock stained the left side of their face, their sclera partly gray and their iris glowed with red and orange.

The whole body was shown, their left arm was covered in rock, even the hand, which was fairly large.

After he safely made it out, he looked up at the sky and uttered to himself,

"...Shimo...KATON!!"

The roar echoed through the small forest, birds flapped away from the sheer breeze of it.

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

He nonchalantly walked across a swaying bridge, surrounded by several icy mountains with his head dangling down, shading his sight.

Bi-guru followed behind.

The wind was breezy and cool, making Bi-guru slightly shiver.

"It shouldn't be far now..."

Uttered Shimokaton.

Hanging around human-sized rock were three cloud ninja, one black, the others white.

Each wore an odd-looking, black coat with the Kumo Jonin vest overlapping it.

Two wore teal beanies with a white headband wrapped around it while another had on a rasta hat with the Kumogakure symbol on the front.

The one with the rasta hat had brown dreadlocks, tied together in a ponytail, poking out the back of the hat.

The other two had short brown and blond hair, spiking out of the bottom of the beanies.

"'Ey, Kakusui, check this out!"

Shouted the one with blond hair.

The black cloud ninja walked over next to him, viewing the two of them crossing the bridge.

"What is it?"

Shouted the one with brown hair.

"A couple o' outsiders, if you ask me...no matter, our job is to question those that trespass, no worries, right?"

They stabled their minds and were ready to interrogate.

Shimokaton quietly stopped, leaving Bi-guru to run smack into him.

"What are we stopping for...?"

"This..."

Shimokaton lifted his suspended head up, revealing his newly enhanced eyes.

Three ripples surrounded the pupil with three tomoe on each, individual ripple.

The ripples then began to close in on the pupil as the Mangekyō Sharingan of Hagetaka began to form.

A discouraging roar echoed from way beneath the bridge as the the foundation below the three ninja's feet began to crumble.

"AAAAAH!"

Screamed the three ninja.

"With this, the chaos shall ensue..."

**BACK TO SHUU****MITSU'S CHILDHOOD**

The dew reflected the heat of sun on his face.

He sat on the porch of the house and watched a scorpion crawl along the sandy ground.

It had been two years since his father went to war, his brother had already learned master Kenjutsu.

His mother had become a Jonin and was initially good at everything, Shūmitsu worried that his mother would also have to enter the battlefield.

His heart thumped with rage and stress, he didn't want another parent out of the picture.

A man with spiked, white hair, a Sunagakure headband, a large, baggy, black shirt and black, baggy shorts with a brown belt began to walk towards Shūmitsu.

He looked up at the man when he stood before him.

"Hey Asaki, what's up?"

He averted his eyes, trying his hardest to try and not make eye-contact with him.

"Shūmitsu...as your godfather, it's my duty to inform you of everything critical in your life. I'm happy to say that the war has transitioned towards an unforgiving end...I'm sorry to say..."

Shūmitsu looked at him, not fully understanding why he had paused, but then he figured it out, his face froze with pain.

The anger inside rattled, but he refused to let it out.

All he could do was cry.

"My sincerest apologies, Shūmitsu...he was a good man, a good friend...but remember, I'll always be there for you..."

Shūmitsu's insides could not bare the infinitely hurtful weight placed onto him, he screamed with sadness and mourned for his father.

Yorusaki slammed open the door behind Shumitsu.

"What the hell's going on?"

He yelled.

Shumitsu looked up at Yorusaki, his face drenched in salty tears.

"He's gone, Yorusaki! Dad's dead!"

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Iwayajū opened his eyes and nasty, gray stones layered his skin, his eyes turning green and black again.

He got back on his feet and punched Rokubi in the chest as jagged stones slowly began to poke from his back.

Naruto then shot his Menacing Ball straight at Iwayajū.

When the gigantic, black ball of Chakra had almost made contact with him, spikes quickly sprang from his lower back, making a sphere of rock, trapping the ball inside.

Rokubi then turned around, whipping back the Womekuhouou, making a blast of light crash with the ground, throwing Rokubi back into Iwayajū's diection.

Iwayajū grabbed his collar and smashed his face into the rubble, chillingly looked back, staring down the angered Naruto.

"Your face...it resembles the despicable face of my father!"

**Next Time:** Malevolence of the Burdened

* * *

**NOTE:** For those that enjoy Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, please follow me or check for updates every week here, at twitter[.com]/BundoShinsei


	87. Chapter 85: Malevolence of the Burdened

Chapter 85: Malevolence of the Burdened

* * *

While the cliff crumbled, the three of them leaped from one broken chunk of earth to the next, becoming more airborne with each climb.

When they were high enough, they made some Hand-Seals as a sudden blade of lightning passed through their right arms.

It began to extend from the wrist until it reach the tips of their knuckles, where it stuck out like a sharp, symmetrical blade.

The three blades then stuck into the side of a very large mountain.

Shimokaton and Bi-guru stood silently in the middle of the bridge, the wavering wind erupting from the crash shook it, but only slightly.

Shimokaton looked back down and continued the travel.

_What was that?! That eye...that was some incredible Kekkei Genkei...but, it seems so familiar...I'll need a closer look!_

Thought the brown-haired, young man, as he made Hand-Seals with only his left hand, and pulled out his blade.

"Arumu, what're you thinking?!"

A hovering chunk of the rocky cliff hurried under Arumu, which he landed on.

He then closed his eyes and reopened them, he had complete control over the levitating rock.

Shimokaton reached the end of the bridge and silently stood on the cliff.

From above, he could hear a whisking sound brush past his ear, then clanging sound rang, a Kunai had pierced the cliff, merely inches from Shimokaton's foot.

"'Ey you! Take a hike, why don't ya'!"

Shouted Arumu, speeding towards him while still on his hovering rock.

Shimokaton lifted his head up once more, the ripples and tomoe spiraling madly as though it had a grudge against the foe.

A black flame started to eat away at the rock.

Noticing this, Aramu quickly jumped from the rock and flew at him.

_Amaterasu?! It's unbelievable, but...!_

A shallow pit crashed beneath Shimokaton, dust poured out everywhere.

Once the dust had cleared, he held up Arumu by the neck.

Amaru tried to free himself, but he knew there was no hope, the clenching was inescapable.

_There's no avoiding it...the eye of myth and legend, an unspoken and undesirable power...,_

He looked down at his face, the Mangekyō had reverted to the regular tomoe.

_...that's the sacred eye...of the Jū__bi!_

"Bi-guru!"

Amaru suddenly spit up blood as a heavy blow to the stomach made his eyes widen with surprise, being thrown back onto the edge of the cliff.

"That levitating rock jutsu...that was pretty strange, but nothing significant..."

Shimokaton said to himself.

He lifted his head up, as two bright blue shards swung at him.

He lifted his arms as dimensional rifts, similar to earlier at the summit, appeared in the middle of his palms, causing the lightning shards to enter and disappear, and finally turned his open hands into fists.

He then covered his left eye and stared down the blond one.

With a rattle of fright, his eyes closed as his blade faded and fell from the extreme heights of the mountain.

"Ameshisuto!"

Kakusui yelled, making Hand-Seals that were identical to Amaru's.

Yet another levitating rock appeared below the unconscious Ameshisuto, making him crash into the stone, safely.

_This guy is something else, this is far from normal, man!_

He looked down at a dangling Amaru who bellowed loudly,

"Kakusui! His eyes, watch out for his eyes! If anything, you need to run!!"

He nodded, but had seen a shadow come over him, to which he looked above to see Shimokaton, with his arms crossed in front of his mouth, both hands holding a Kunai.

"It's a tad too late to flee!"

His eyes returned to it's Mangekyō form, the end-tips of the Mangekyō appeared on all of the ripples.

**Next Time:** Question of Faith

* * *

**NOTE:** For those that enjoy Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, please follow me or check for updates every week here, at twitter[.com]/BundoShinsei


	88. Chapter 86: Question of Faith

Chapter 86: Question of Faith

* * *

"What do you want from us?!"

The number of Sharingans began to increase while birds sang and crickets chirped.

A young man with shaggy, black hair came out of the caliginous forest.

He wore a blue fleece with a large collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back along with a pair of long, white short pants.

He tilted his head a little and frowned.

"...you just couldn't couldn't give up the position, could you...? You're pointless, friendly rivalry with that ridiculous Hokage made you lose track of our goal Gaara..."

Gaara mirrored his facial expression.

"Why would I give it up to you losers...Hatsugen?"

He stared creepily at Gaara as his Sharingan surfaced.

Out of nowhere, a clone of his clenched his neck.

"Quick with words...but I can't say the same for your reactions."

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

Kakusui closed his eyes tight, he was sure that it was his end.

A clinging sound rang in his ears, he peeked a look to his left and saw a Kunai, sticking out of the stone.

Shimokaton sent some Chakra to his toes to stabilize himself while standing on the mountain.

"Now, you wouldn't harm me, would you? No, you're the biggest coward of them all,"

He grinned.

"So, tell me...where is the Tomb of Kumihai?"

Kakusui opened his eyes, blowing up with frustration.

"Why would you tell something like that?!"

He whispered, outraged.

"I've seen your files, don't deny your hidden status. I know that you protect things sacred to Kumo's past."

His frown grew larger, his teeth had shown.

"I would never give up something as sacred to the Yotsuki as that!"

He yelled.

Just then, his face was splattered with thick blood, Shimokaton had blood pouring from his mouth.

A large Shuriken struck his back.

He looked down, drops of blood plummeted to the foggy outskirts of far below.

"Such a futile attempt...you hopeless Jonin..."

He looked back up at Kakusui, regularly, like nothing had happened.

Kakusui was utterly confused, the blood still sprayed across his face.

Amaru's arm stuck straight out, he had thrown the Shuriken.

With a twisting movement, Shimokaton shot it out of his back, making it swirl straight at Amaru.

He quickly dodged as it too fell below.

_Woah! What in the hell...?!_

Shimokaton tear revealed his skin creating an odd vortex as steam rose from the rotating injury.

After it had finished twirling, it was instantly healed.

Shimokaton then jumped from the spot, above Kakusui and kicked the back of his head.

_The healing properties of these beasts is quite impressive, no doubt that this will aid me further on...!_

Kakusui soared past the fog downward.

Shimokaton made several Hand-Seals as his cheeks puffed up, he fell vertically as well.

_Now, let's try out these eyes of mine!_

"Water Release: Great Destruction Spew!"

**BACK TO KUMICHI**

Heavy footsteps echoed from the quiet village, muddy footprints marked the urban ground.

Kumichi walked through a seemingly small village.

People hid inside shops and houses, waiting for him to leave already.

"What's with that guy? He looks like a freak! I wonder if he's one of the Akatsuki, they were all freaks! No, that Hokage brought all of them down, and he made sure of it!"

Whispered a nearby market.

Two Jonin ran in front of him, both wearing a red jonin shirt and a blue, odd sash that had a sack in the center, along with a blue backpack attached to their suit.

"As Jonin of Kunigakure, we are forced to assume you're no more than filth!"

Kumichi widened his eyes in surprise, he never expected this sort of village to lash out like this.

"Profiling so soon? How would you know what my intentions were, even if I did look like this...?"

The Jonin lowered their Kunai, their sympathy smacking them hard in the face.

He smiled lowly.

"But, you are correct..."

He made a Hand-Seal as molten lava rushed up the legs of one of the Jonin.

"Lava Release: Human Statue!"

As he screamed emotionally, his legs scorching, the lava quickly raced up the rest of his shaky body until he was totally covered in it.

The lava then cooled and turned to igneous rock.

"I'm much more devilish than I appear to be!"

Without noticing, the other Jonin pierced Kumichi's chest with his Kunai.

He frowned, but smiled again.

"Didn't you see this rock stuck to my skin? It's not there for looks, y'know, hehe!"

He then grabbed the kunai and snapped it in half, the other half still stuck in the cool rock melted with magma.

"It acts like an overcoat...and, basically...I'm invincible to wimps like you!"

He shouted with confidence and stuck his arm out as blobs of lava oozed from the cracks of the rocks as they took a skinny, curved form, almost like hooks, as it cooled down to igneous rock.

"Now...EAT THIS!!"

**BACK TO GAARA**

Gaara shook uncontrollably, his eyes poured to the back of his head, he was having a seizure.

"Hmm, a little over-dramatic are we? No matter, it only makes it easier on you...!"

Gaara then turned to sand as large spikes sprung out everywhere, piercing the clones hand, making it poof with smoke.

_In your sand mode I see? Perfect, haha...!_

Hatsugen thought, made many Hand-Seals and yelled,

"Fire Release: Ferocious Fireball Jutsu!"

A tremendous fireball flew in Gaara's direction.

A clone overhead jumped over it and swung himself at Hatsugen, make his arm branch several sandy, murderous spikes.

"I'll finish what we've started, for good!"

**Next Time**: The Grieving Groans of My Soul!

* * *

**NOTE:** Greatly apologetic, my computer, once again, caught a virus, leaving me to wipe everything off of it. Sorry.


	89. Chapter 87: The Groans of my Soul!

Chapter 87: The Grieving Groans of My Soul!

* * *

"Mangekyō...Sharingan..."

Hatsugen said to himself, concentrating on succulent, timid thoughts, staring into an unknown abyss in which his eyes had been switched with a gods'.

"HAA!"

Yelled an irate Gaara.

"Shield...of Amaterasu!"

Gaara then flinched and had seen something brilliant before him.

A large being hovered just a bit off the ground and seemingly protected Hatsugen from anything oncoming as a black flame began to blossom from it's enormous, diamond-shaped shield.

_Susano'o...?_

He remembered Sasuke attacking the Summit long ago, his eyes pitched with darkened rage, the black flame that rippled across the ribs of his Susano'o when the Raikage refused to cease attacking him.

_Even with those black flames, I'll simply detach my arm just in time for me to recreate a new one! You're out of luck!_

He continued on and glided at him with all of his might.

"Will o' the Wisp Release: Butterfly Catapult!"

The Susano'o took a strange stance and whipped forward his arm as miniature flames from the Susano'o separated themselves from the large hand.

They then flew at Gaara like bullets and pierced through his body, one by one, leaving him totally vulnerable.

_This is my chance..._

He charged at Gaara, making him smash right into the shield, which had now produced large flares all over the shield.

This made Gaara be thrown right into a tree close by and fall face-first in the dirt.

The unholy flames began to rip his body apart and manifest his chest.

"It's about time I sat on the thrown as Kazekage, you were never worthy of taking it up and never will be!"

His Susano'o faded as he took a machete from underneath his fleece.

"You vowed your life to our organization, but you're nothing more than treason...!"

He jumped into the air and held his machete facing down with both hands gripped tight.

"Goodnight, 'Kazekage'! Go swim with the other nightmarish failures!"

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

It was dark and quiet, it was the inside the mind of Rokubi.

Rokubi stood in a sort of cave, his eyes shining with green as a wretched stench came from a cell made from the mineral spikes of the cave.

The cave was extremely humid and had puddles in different spots.

_This must be my mind..._

He thought, as a voice repeated and echoed it loudly,

"This must be my mind..."

He grunted.

"So, not even my inner thoughts are safe...but, why am I here...and why does it reek so foully?"

He said to himself and walked over to the cage, and upon walking closer and closer, he heard sounds of munching and snarls.

He then stopped and uttered quietly,

"Who's there?"

A frightening scream of terror echoed greatly, sounds of tearing flesh and leaking blood was being sung out everywhere.

Suddenly one of the spears that caged what lied behind it crushed and was thrown at Rokubi

He instinctively ducked just in time, stood back up and shouted,

"What are you? Why are you inside me?!"

He could sense the Chakra hiding beneath the protruding bars, it was much more chaotic than the Slug's alone.

At first, all was calm, until all the spikes were obliterated at once by a fearful force.

Rokubi covered his face with his arms and took a peek at who was lurking behind the cell.

It was himself, but the imposter's skin was a deep red, large veins popped up everywhere and moved constantly, his eyes a pure violet, along with spreading, large violet cracks.

It was Life, he had shaped himself into Rokubi's image.

"...like what you see, Rokubi? Hehe, you see, you may not have noticed, all hypnotized by the taste of chaos, but I had taken over you earlier..."

He smiled.

"It's only logical that your friend there was able to knock some sense into you, unfortunately..."

Life slowly pulled out the Katana from under his Akatsuki cloak, and lifted the whole cloak to his neck, making it so Rokubi could visibly be aware of his current status.

His arms were also covered in vainy, blood-drenched madness.

"And the more you've neglected me...the more my body's started to tear away...and the whole solution to this naïve problem..."

He lifted the Katana and pointed it in Rokubi's direction.

"Is to devour your very soul!"

**BACK TO KUMICHI**

Dust filled the air, the two Jonin laid on the ground in a weakened state.

"Is this all you two have? What pathetic excuses...I have no business with your village anywho, so-"

He bragged as a sharp metal object collided with his giant, rocky arm and created a large crack.

"What in the hell?!"

He shouted in a obscure tone.

A shaded figure looked straight at Kumichi from inside a local mart.

He wore large, metal cylinders on his forearms and forelimbs, even a redundant choker around his neck.

Rods stuck out of them all, four large holes were on the front faces of the cylinders, a chain ran from Kumichi's arm to the object.

He wore no shirt, but did wear leather pants.

The black, metal object had three curved, pointed ends, like a grabbing hook found in the arcade games of Kumogakure.

"My Three-Jawed Snake Mouthed Kunai...it's wonderfully destructive, isn't it?"

He grinned.

Kumichi stood there, oblivious, until he finally reacted.

"Actually, I think it looks better as a helpless, sitting duck!"

The tips of the Kunai began to mold and turn to heavy rock, spreading quickly to the rest of it, even the chain.

_Damnit...what is this?!_

He thought as he wildly swung the chain around trying to break free.

_This is no good...!_

He bit his thumb, wiped a streak of it on the cylinder attached to his arm and yelled,

"Summoning Jutsu!!"

**Next Time:** A Battle of Uprising! The Clash Between the Withering and the Innocent!!


	90. Chapter 88: A Battle of Uprising!

Chapter 88: A Battle of Uprising! The Clash Between the Withering and the Innocent!!

* * *

"Chidori Sharp Spear!"

Violet lightning sprouted from the sword, planning to strike Rokubi.

Rokubi ran from the trajectory instantly and made a few Hand-Seals.

"Earth Release: Pitchfork Tree!"

A tall, lengthy tree with several pitchfork-like branches came from out of the ground, negating the bolt.

Rokubi then collapsed to his knees in anguish.

"What's going on, why am I so weak all of the sudden? A jutsu like that wouldn't cost much Chakra...so why am I like this...?!"

He whispered to himself.

"So accurate, I can't even put it into words, hehe...y'know, I thought eating that beast would give me the edge, but it wasn't enough to enhance anything, haha!"

Rokubi widened his much more emotional eyes, vibrating with an impact of shock.

"You...ate the Six-Tailed Slug...?"

He looked downcast, his body pulsating with a nauseated feeling.

"This must be why...I'm so feeble...! Without it's Chakra Enhancement Properties...,"

He whispered, and looked at the tree.

"...I'm nothing more than a silhouette of my previous form...!"

With a large crash the big and strange tree fell, Life slashed it down with his Katana, which was identical to Rokubi's.

"I won't last long like this...I need to lay off my jutsu a bit and let it recharge until I can-"

He whispered, cut short by an overlooking presence.

Out of nowhere, Life appeared before him and kicked his jaw upwards with his knee.

A gray, nasty-looking thing started to spread across his chin, similar to the disease that consumed Itachi.

It burned insanely, and Rokubi definitely noticed it.

_Shit, what is this?!_

"Shit, what is this-?!"

"Enough of your useless thoughts!"

Life shouted in his face and punched Rokubi in the gut while he was in midair.

Rokubi could feel the burning sensation spread around his stomach.

"AGH!!"

He yelled as blood spewed out of his mouth.

With just three Hand-Seals, an opal-colored sphere shielded him, in such a dramatic fashion that Life was pushed back, as sticky gel ran from the inside of the orb and clung to his arms.

"With this, I should recharge my Chakra easily...and my whispers are safe within this thick orb..."

He said to himself.

"I guess I should've trusted you, Shimo...if it hadn't been for Life, none of this would've happened..."

He whited out into a flashback of him and Shimokaton chatting while laying in the grass but older, before he had murdered Koshizako

"Y'know Rokubi...you're one of my best friends...one of my only friends, really...and when I die, I want you to have my collection...as something to remember me by, 'kay?"

Rokubi's eyes were wide as he gulped at the thought of Shimokaton's death.

"I...I could never..."

The flashback then faded, Rokubi closed his eyes in memory of those he was in debt to.

_Shimo, Kumichi, Koshizako, Meimeinou...Mother...Father...!_

Their faces appeared in his mind.

_I'll avenge you...all of you!_

**BACK TO KONOHA**

Iwayajuu swung his arm in Naruto's direction as spikes headed towards Naruto, but he skillfully dodged them and ran at him.

Naruto was then face-to-face with Iwayajuu, but before he attacked, a violet and black aura shrouded Rokubi, pulling him up to his feet.

Naruto punched Iwayajuu's shield in an attempt at breaking it, but it failed.

He then jumped over him, turned around, and began to create another Menacing Ball.

Rokubi raised his arm demonically and whipped back his hands as powerful, pressurized wind pushed back Naruto and Iwayajuu.

Naruto jumped over the rocky foe before the wind was intact and fired his ball.

Rokubi then pulled back his hands and began to craft some Hand-Seals.

"Fire Release: Blaze of Formidable Doom!"

Uttered Life's deep voice as a great hand of violet flames leaked from Rokubi's mouth, his eyes shaded with dark violet.

**BACK TO ROKUBI'S MIND**

The gray infection started to disappear as the orb cleansed them.

_Agh, how did this get on me, anyways...it seems like he only did it by touching me...but, how? I just need to stay calm, there's no way he can break through something like this...just need to wait until these things clear..._

He thought to himself as Life ran towards him, pulling out his Katana, which now reflected bright, violet rays.

_What's he planning on doing with that useless tool?!_

Life started to gain speed as he smiled, so wide that the blood tissue of his cheeks began to rip apart.

_Damnit, this can't be good...and in this position I can't reach for my own damned Katana! Shit!_

Life then pierced the orb, making it break into many opal shards as blood spilled on the dew-paved ground.

Rokubi's mouth smeared with hot blood.

"Now...how 'bout that soul of yours...? HAHAHA!!"

He screamed psychotically as the gray, flesh-eating infection spread to the rest of Rokubi's body at a rapid rate.

Rokubi's closed his eyes as he thought of his family and friends some more.

He thought of Naruto, as well.

Quiet as can be, Rokubi's calmness could be thickly sensed.

"No...the fire inside me has burned too long...like a harmless rat against a overpowering snake...even the weakest of species with a strong determination can conquer over all others!"

The infection stopped spreading and withered away towards the sword that pierced him in the chest.

A beaming light corrupted the Katana as it surged into Life's body.

"What is this?! This is-!"

Life pulled out it's sword as it stumbled around, burning him like an infection, forming bright, white cracks all around his body.

"Enough of this! I can't take it anymore!"

He turned the Katana around and stabbed his stomach, then churned it around inside.

He quietly mumbled,

"Kamikaze Seppuku..."

* * *

**WHAT IS LIFE'S NEXT AND POSSIBLY LAST MOVE?!**

**HIS DETERMINATION SHINES BRIGHT LIKE HIS JADE EYES, ROKUBI'S TRUE SELF RESURFACES!!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: **Wārudo


	91. Chapter 89: Wārudo

Chapter 89: Wārudo

* * *

With a great puff of smoke, a well-balanced Ostritch ran across the stiff chain, directly towards Kumichi.

It prepared it's beak as it shouted in a high-pitched, groggy voice,

"Fruitful Beak Strike!"

With one impact of the beak the igneous rock that was conjoined with the Kunai broke off with the force of the impact, freeing the molded-in-stone weapon.

The nameless figure whipped back his chain as it was being swallowed by the dark, seemingly never-ending hole on the front of the gleaming, metal cylinders.

When the Kunai, as a whole, returned to the machine-like weight on his arm, he lifted his arm out in Kumichi's direction and shot out a thick string with multiple wooden spheres tied to the ends of the rope.

He instantly caught the soaring rope and swung it overhead, like a lasso.

The lassoing revealed many other strings attached to one another; it was a net.

"Heh, you won't be able to dodge this impenetrable, little beast!"

He said in a confident voice, then flung the net straight at him with much force.

Kumichi acted quickly, clapped his hands together and yelled,

"Lave Release: Underground Burst!"

A pool of magma sprung from the earth below and entangled the net, making it burn to ashes.

The mid-air magma then splashed onto the graceful soil and cooled to igneous rock.

_He can use Lava Release...?! Does this mean I have to resort to...nah, it's too soon, I'm just getting started!_

He thought as he stepped from the shade of the market banner and unveiled his identity.

His hair was caramel-brown and spiky, but it was gelled forward so the spikes were poking out and over his hairline.

He had several bands of thick cloth wrapped around his chest and from his left and right shoulders to his left and right hips.

On his back were two large, misshaped items completely wrapped in the cloth along his body, one vertical and the other horizontal, the vertical also was on top of the horizontal.

"Behold, the almighty and handsome Mōfu!!"

He boasted, his smile seething with a dark vibe.

Kumichi was utterly disgusted by his entrance.

_Man, people from different villages really need to cool it with their odd looks..._

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

With a gulping splash, Kakusui fell into the unknown depths of the newly created water.

_I have to take into consideration that...this guy is stronger than me...no! I can't think like that, it'll only form a path to my own defeat...but, still, those eyes...how did he get such eyes..._

He continued effortlessly drifting and sinking below, heavy thoughts brought headaches, making it harder to focus.

He looked around, tall and beautiful plateaus stood with pride, not even the sea level could catch up to their enormous heights.

_I'll have to stay out of his field of vision...with those eyes...he could smite me down with a simple snap of fingers...!_ _I can't afford to lose and leave my comrades to die!_

He lifted his head and kicked his legs, forcing himself to the surface where air was bountiful.

_C'mon, you can do this...one day you'll be a Raikage...one day..._

He silently gasped for air, trying not to blow his cover.

He looked above to see fog all around, not a thing could be seen.

The sunlight began to dim, everything suddenly began to grow darker.

He looked around to see that things were rapidly becoming more gloomy and looked above once more.

He squinted and saw what looked like a fireball, then widened his eyes and swam back beneath the surface, waiting for an impending attack.

With glaring flames, a great fire burned merely an inch from the water, vapor rose from beneath the flames as Kakusui began legging for his life.

"Fire Release: Bull-Headed Wildfire!"

Shouted Shimokaton.

After the blaze had ceased, Kakusui quickly turned around and made many Hand Seals, as his voice echoed,

"Lightning Release: Gliding Electric Senbon!"

He then pulled out several senbon and threw them towards the surface, it wasn't until they gained an electric persona did they begin to shoot from the water.

Through the translucent water, Kakusui could see Shimokaton getting punctured several times by the unavoidable senbon and falling to his watery demise.

With a belly-flop, Shimokaton smashed into the sea and quietly plummeted.

**BACK TO ROKUBI'S MIND**

Cracks could be heard, what looked like shattering glass on Life's body appeared, a blinding light coming form them.

The splitting and shattering continued all throughout the rest of his body, making it look like the let wanted to be freed.

"My only exit out of here...you've really pushed me to the edge Rokubi-boy...'just remember: you did this to yourself!"

Said Life.

With a final, almost deafening, crackle, his body exploded with rays of light that grew larger and larger, until his whole conscious was completely out-of-sight.

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

The pitch-black ball Naruto shot collided with the violet, flaming fist.

Together they created a clashing burst of light, which awoke Rokubi's true soul from the nightmarish slumber.

When he opened his eyes in a panic, they had turned into a curious jade as his pale skin fluctuated with a spicy tan.

He looked around, frightened about what had happened while he was gone, he saw that behind him was the wall of a demolished building, which he backed against.

He then looked up to see the brimming explosion above and held his forearm over his forehead to keep it from blinding him.

_Life...must've done all of this, while...,_

He remembered the gray infection tearing away at him.

_...that must've been what was giving him control! I have to stop this fight, this isn't-!_

The late explosion had finally made a "boom", the incredible screech was enough to make Rokubi's eardrums squeal with pain.

"AAAAH!"

He shouted, and repeatedly looked around so he could visually see what was going on.

A humongous, spiked wall of earth came up from the ground in front of him, but it wasn't enough to stop what it was trying to prevent.

With a slashing sound, which Rokubi could barely make out, erupted from near him.

Dust arose everywhere, everything became a sudden blur, that is, until a shocking amount of weight was placed on his chest.

His body went numb as he waited for the ringing in his ears to fade and the soaring dust to settle.

Unexpectedly, something warm dripped from the corners of his mouth, which steadily progressed into a fountain of something wet and warm.

When everything was calm, he could make out everything, even a scissoring sound and crackling flames.

He slowly looked down to see if he could spot the wet substance on the ground since it had come from his mouth.

Instead he found himself stabbed in the chest with a gigantic, pointed object made entirely of wind, the wall wasn't thick enough to stop whatever the thing was.

His senses then gained some realization on what had happened, blood began to leak from his nose.

_I understand now...this must be...,_

He thought in a helpless tone, as a tear fell down his cheek, he smiled weakly.

_...what an epiphany tastes like..._

On the outside of a wasteland Konoha, the corpse of a rotting Nagato began to strangely sink into the ground.

When it had finished, a violet flower popped up from the same area of soil.

It was a Violet Iris, dancing with the breeze, showing off it's beautiful pedals.

* * *

**THE LUST AND BEAUTY OF A VIOLET IRIS!**

**IS IT A SYMBOL OF ROKUBI'S AWAKENING FROM THE NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST AND NEW EMBODIMENT TOWARDS THE FUTURE?!**

* * *

**Next Time:** Concord

* * *

**NOTE**: Be sure to check out [.com]/bundoshinsei to check up on the latest news and updates!


	92. Chapter 90: Concord

**Arc Beginning:**

The Epiphany of the Martyr

* * *

Chapter 90: Concord

* * *

"Stop trying to make yourself look impressive, 'cause it only makes my anger thicker!"

Snapped Kumichi.

Mōfu tilted his head up and to the right, admiring the sun.

"It's no use trying to plot ways of killing me, I've barely used any of my Chakra and you're already tempered; the proof of an easy win!"

Kumichi growled with fury as flaring, molten wings of lava started ooze from his back.

"Another word...and I'll turn you to ashes!"

"I think I understand why you're so angered."

Kumichi flinched.

"It's because of hate, right? Well here's a piece of advice...move on from your tragic past and grow up!"

Kumichi frowned upon his words, his mind was ad-libbed previously, there was no change in him.

"I just want to repay the one who did this to me, made me like this...and if you're indigenous to suffering, than you know nothing of corrupted ties!!"

Lava chunks began drooling through the cracks on his arm, ready to pound on the foe.

"I you could relate to me, than you'd understand...that payback...IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS!!"

He then put his giant, skittish arm in his direction a spikes of magma sprouted from it.

The the spikes the bent forward and continued onward, prepared to pierce Mōfu.

The stealthy attack was avoided by his rather fast-minded feet and jumped into the air above, landing on the piping hot spears that had almost slaughtered him.

He ran across the murderous lines, burning his feet with every step.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He uttered comically, beginning to run across in a goofy fashion.

_These spikes are simply unbearable!!_

"Enough of this cockamamie bullshit!!"

He then tugged on the melting spikes and freed it from being jammed into the market wall while Mōfu tripped accidentally.

One of Kumichi's wings morphed into a hand that grabbed the flipping Moufu and threw him into the same market wall.

"AGH!"

As the malicious magma spikes began to awkwardly vibrate heatwaves, it began to lighten and take on a luminous red.

The boiling magma then transformed into a formless state which switched into the shape of a crackling whip, which laid in Kumichi's craggy and jagged palm.

He lowered his head and discreetly examined Moufu's body, looking closely for a weak point.

"How much of me must you put down to make certain of yourself that I'm puny...? Are you in denial...? OR ARE YOU JUST BATSHIT INSANE?!!"

He hollered, about to have his whip crack in Moufu's face, recoiling Moufu's covert reflexes, contemplating a way he could get him without being avoided.

In an apathetic pace, the whip cracked like glass, bending time and space altogether, ripping the tiniest amount of flesh possible from his nose, making him blink, naturally.

"Agh!"

He chirped, as blood began to trickle down from the tip of his nose and drip onto the loam.

He smiled deliriously, frantic thoughts bounced everywhere in his head.

_Is this where I belong? Did I choose to do this? If not, where do I belong? This taste of iron...it must be home. I must return home! They're waiting for me!! Grandfather...please accept my entry, for I am finally here!!_

Moufu angled his body downward, his hands brushed the loam softly, his head drooping.

"You act so righteous, yet so satanic...as if you're expected of something, as if there's been a burden placed upon you...,"

Kumichi stood there, appalled by his loony, little speech.

"A movie in your head is constantly playing memories of the past, isn't it? 'Like a loop, right?! Don't ignore, embrace, together you two can become one...and that fulfilling destiny on your shoulders...,"

He lifted his body back up and threw up his arms like a mad man, fingers reaching skyward.

"It will lift like a heavy feather, the regret buried within your soul will be your only downfall, though! Are you willing to give up your ties to consider it at the most?! Well, ARE YA'?!!"

He clamored menacingly.

Kumichi stared at him, the truth was like an unbreakable bind.

_He's...he's right...who is this guy...who the hell is he?!_

Mōfu reverted to a humble frown once more, becoming more depressed.

"Don't conceal it, Kumichi...just let it out..."

With that final word he collapsed on his side.

Kumichi slowly ambled over to him, but was halted by another figure,

"Back off."

They ordered.

Kumichi looked back up and into the market, the sunlight was great enough to see now.

Inside was a bearded man with white hair gelled forward as well, except for the lengthier hair in the back.

He wore even larger metal cylinders along his forearm with skinnier cylinder bars protruding from the cylinders.

He also wore outrageously large metal cylinders on his legs with an ink design marked on them, along with a thick, metal choker and a buttoned shirt with sand-colored pants that sagged a tad.

He stood very slackly, with his arms dangling back a bit.

_Oh great, another wierdo!_

Kumichi thought to himself.

He stood upright and headed over to Moufu's unconscious body and steadily picked him up and carried him on his back.

"C'mon, we already found him, no need to waste your breath."

_'Have no idea what's gotten into you, Mōfu, but..._

After he was done with upraising him, he looked back at Kumichi.

_I don't have the energy to keep on fighting, I'll have to leave them be..._

Thought Kumichi.

"Let's get back to boss, Mōfu. We'll see him later."

Kumichi blinked, flustered about Moufu getting away.

_Was he...talking about me?! Forget it, I'm gonna' find out what they're up to!_

He thought, and mimicked the elderly man's leaping about.

_Hopefully this "boss" is someone important that'll attract Shimokaton's attention!_

He remembered Shimokaton chopping his fingers off at the edge of the forest, the lava sizzling loudly below.

He looked above to see Shimokaton's demented smile, his gritted teeth glaring at him.

"Fuck off...!"

He closed his eyes in sadness.

"If you're not willing to save Rokubi...then I will! My own way!"

* * *

**Next Time:** Orchestra of Screams

* * *

**An Apology from MDTA**

Dear Readers,

I apologize greatly for the times in which chapters were supposed to be uploaded but were not and initially left you misguided and confused. Occurring since January, my computer was experiencing many difficulties and issues, including viruses like Trojan Horses. This sudden outburst of technological sickness affected the considerably short due-dates I had made to repeat the process of uploading a chapter a day or two, which was a promise unable to be kept. I am dearly sorry to my readers for having been awaiting another chapter on an earlier basis, but with the viruses and such it just couldn't be done. I will constantly check in on my computer's "health" every now and again to be absolutely positive something like this doesn't impact my writing again. For now expect around 2-4 days for every chapter.

Thanks,

MellowDuringTheApocalypse

* * *

**NOTE:** Remember to check out twitter[.com]/bundoshinsei for info., news and more!


	93. Chapter 91: Orchestra of Screams

Chapter 91: Orchestra of Screams

* * *

Shimokaton splashed into the amicable, plateau-surrounded trench, his body covered in hundreds of electric senbon.

He painlessly opened his eyes, watched bubbles race towards him as Kakusui swam right at him with a colossal lightning blade, similar to the one before.

With one blow of the voltaic sword, all the senbon had broken off of his body and disintegrated with the weight of the water.

Shimokaton opened his mouth gasping for air, mumbled in pain, and exploded with smokey, gray-filled bubbles immediately transpired.

_What? A shadow clone?!_

He asked himself, as a rage of bubbles rapidly surfaced, forcing Kakusui upwards.

He was then pulled straight out of the water and lifted about 20 feet in the air.

Shimokaton was out in the open, standing atop the body of fluid, his hands clapped together, he had shouted,

"Wind Release: Whirlpool Depth Charge!"

_Ugh...how the hell did he...?!_

He asked himself again, and grinned.

"I guess you didn't notice the three others!"

Shimokaton looked overhead, his eyes augmented with abruptness.

"Others?"

He looked below again, spotting three more below, each honing a gallant blade of lightning as well.

"I don't understand, they all should've been wept up in my-!"

"Your pathetic Wind Release ninjutsu is nothing but a breeze against someone with the speed of lightning!"

He too formed a brand of electricity on the outline of his right arm.

"Now!"

The clones and the actual Kakusui lengthened their blades as they all went in the same direction, all banged into each other and sliced up Shimokaton.

"Lightning Release: Four-Way Valiant Cross!"

Shimokaton smirked and murmured,

"You're, without a doubt, nimble, but..."

Again, he turned into a cloud of smoke, blowing away everywhere.

_Agh, dammit, not again!_

**BACK TO BI-GURU**

He stood on all fours, waiting to pounce on the exhausted Amuru.

Amuru hung onto the edge of the flat mountain, trying to get up so he may escape the pressure.

He then got himself up, rolled around on his back, and sighed.

"Ha...what're you, that guy's pitbull?"

Bi-guru's claws dug deep into the ground, his face scrunched up and angry.

"No...you look more like a stupid little chihuahua!"

He exclaimed while getting to his feet.

Bi-guru's mouth started to foam up, acrimony darkening his soul.

"Forget about letting you live, I'm tearing you to shreds!!"

He blurted and sped in the vicinity of Arumu, not even the dust could catch up.

"Rip-cage!!"

Without an ounce of wary in his eyes, Bi-guru clawed his talon-like nails into Amuru's ribcage and out his back.

Blood stained his yellow raincoat, the memory of his twin's red raincoat made him shake.

"I'm the fastest thing on Earth, so...what makes you think a slowpoke pussycat like yourself has any chance against a canine like me?!"

Bi-guru growled and gradually frowned as more blood stained the waist of the raincoat, a giant butcher knife had gutted him.

"...meet Cerberus!"

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

Kakusui purposely plunged into the watery abyss below, opened his fresh eyes and looked around for any traces of Shimokaton.

_What a cowardly punk...!_

Just barely, Kakusui heard whizzing, which progressed into the sound of a blustering jet, a horrid howl that scraped on the chalkboard of his ears.

He looked halfway to his left to find Shimokaton racing up at him and slicing open a fresh wound in his left arm.

Blood filled the scratch, catching his eye and a devious idea.

_Instead of harm me you actually aided me, you J__ū_bi wannabe!

He thought, making certain Hand-Seals as his voice echoed,

"Kūchiyose no Jutsu!!"

With a flurry of bubbles, an elephantine Frogfish appeared in front of an astounded Shimokaton.

Shimokaton swam hastily to evade the hungry Frogfish, which sent waves as it tried to much down on his legs.

_I gotta' get rid of this thing, with the speedy movements of the Tailed Beasts I should be able to tire him out...!_

With bursts of the eight-tailed beasts' Chakra flowing throughout his body, he was able to exert power that forced him forward supersonically.

With such awe-inspiring speed, the seawater boiled and evaporated altogether.

As he continued onward with his fleeing, he made hard turns left and right, with each bold move came a sonic boom that erupted with Tsunami-sized waves.

The awful currents collided with the plateau structures, making it crumble.

With such dynamic movements, the Frogfish eventually tuckered out and poofed with thousands of bubbles.

Shimokaton then catapulted himself out of the pool of water and safely landed on the top of the water.

Kakusui crawled out from beneath the sea and threw himself on top of the water, laying motionless.

_This guy is so hard to catch...such precise moves...there's no way for someone like me to catch up...! I'll have no choice but to use something on a greater scale...I think I've got it!_

Shimokaton looked back at him.

"Is this your limit? Good, because fighting you is senseless, leaving you to die of exhaustion will serve an even greater purpose-"

Kakusui, from behind, carved his back with a kunai, blood splattering as a perfectly straight line of torn cloth peeled.

The ripped cloth made a line across the silver Kirigakure symbol.

Shimokaton bent over with both arms dangling in, what seemed like, affliction.

"...Is it too much to ask for you to pass on quietly? I guess there's no decision-making in such a controversial tension, now is there? You asked for it, and now...,"

He insisted, picking up his torso subtly, stretching his arms as the cut which should have left him paralyzed began to corrode as a new layer of skin healed it.

"Here, you'll drown in the depths of madness!"

He sputtered.

He stood straight up, with no intentions whatsoever, waiting incautiously for Kakusui's next move.

"HAAA!"

Kakusui bawled as he clasped his kunai as a prickly feeling raced up and down his right arm.

_My arm, why does it burn?!_

He gripped his arm tight, diluted hands peaked from the water and extended themselves towards Kakusui.

He slashed them as quickly as possible, leaped over them, and began darting at Shimokaton.

"You can't escape it, this world is premature, every human buries deep inside a pit of hatred that grows discreetly until all bonds are torn, then war is brought about the world!"

Shimokaton said persistently.

Kakusui sliced open his body everywhere possible, but coating upon coating of flesh healed the fresh wounds, quite hurriedly.

"You know it, not accepting it is pointless as the horrid truth will swallow you whole, then you will become one of them, one of those who've chosen the path of darkness!"

Kakusui continued to slash him everywhere.

"Fate is inevitable, and with these eyes, I'm able to validate that fate! Every living thing will expire, including our Earth, for the greater good! Don't you agree that this is correct, Kakusui?"

He said loudly, but ended in a whisper.

Shimokaton then dodged one of his attempts as the palms below gained a hold of his legs and pulled him underneath.

Kakusui nailed the surface of the sea, seeking escape, but it was pointless.

He made the Dog Hand-Seal and said to himself.

_Bee...please forgive me!_

**Next Time: **Pitch


	94. Chapter 92: Pitch

Chapter 92: Pitch

* * *

Gaara regained feeling and awoke from the tiresome Genjutsu, his eyes opened dismally.

He was pinned to a tree, Hatsugen squeezed his neck tight, like a boa constrictor.

Gaara's eyes were squinted, the sunlight frying them.

"What...what just happened-?!"

Asked a weary Gaara, his sentence cut short by the absence of breath.

"You don't deserve to live in this next world...if you were too stubborn to listen to my plea, then there's no room for you in a land of divine justice, the new world order will never serve the likes of you!"

He shouted, clenched a fist and winded it back.

Before he could punch him, he stopped about an inch away from Gaara's nose.

Squeaks coming from the tress quarreled, the aching bawls grew louder and louder, vibrations shook the forest.

The fern trees that huddled around the two merely a second ago had turned inky and black.

Hatsugen released his grip and retrieved his arm.

"Not already! Hmph...well, that's my cue, but don't be relieved, I'll be coming for you sooner or later."

He said as a white, flickering flame, similar to Amaterasu, blazoned his feet, all the way up to his neck, where his Sharingan had deactivated.

"Remember these eyes for when we meet again, General...on such a fateful day, I won't hold back!!"

He shouted, and vanished with the alabaster blaze.

Gaara fell to his knees, choking on the lack of air, spitting up random blots of blood that mixed in with the soil.

A second before he collapsed, though, the charcoal-shaded trees circling him burst with ravaging winds and blustering caws, making his ears ring dreadfully.

Millions of ravens lifted themselves up and soared around, molding massive winds with their wings.

As the last of the ravens flew away, a few black feathers floated gently downward until they landed softly on the fragile blades of grass.

Just then an icy hand grazed Gaara's shoulder, as a sympathetic voice comforted him,

"Gaara, please get up-!"

"Get your freezing hand off of me!"

He exclaimed in a chilling tone, smacking her hand away.

Gaara lifted one of his legs, along with his torso, and stared back at her with fury burning in his eyes.

"That little runt! How dare he call me such a vile name?! I'm nothing of the sort, I'm not that kind of man anymore,"

His eyes were cognate to Sunamoto's, it was the Shukaku's distinctive eye.

"...I'm a Kazekage, dammit!!"

He blurted madly, making Kinu step backwards, questioning her loyalty.

**BACK TO KOKUKOZU**

He laid underneath the shade of a giant bonsai, leaned against it, and stared into deep space.

_...what we're doing...is it really right? I mean, maybe there are other voices out there that we should probably heed...,_

He thought to himself.

_...are you just caught in memories and tragedies...? Is it revenge that stirs this form of justice inside you...?_

He shut his eyes firmly and decisively changed his course of action.

_Rokubi...I can't continue this savage anarchy any longer...it's strange, but...,_

He paused and turned his head to Shūmitsu's copse, lying there with pale eyes.

_I think you feel the same way, too..._

A series of large explosions shook the trees around him, dust from far beyond took the shape of many pillared clouds.

Kokukozu opened his eyes in shock and hurried towards Konoha.

As he disappeared into the forest, a violet and black, demon-like creature slowly poked its head out from underneath the leaves of the giant bonsai.

It had markings along it's face, drooling with violet, it's eyes big and round.

"It's too bad I couldn't stick with one host through the whole thing...oh well, time is of the essence, hehe!"

He snickered wildly, his voice and smile demonic, the tree suddenly ablaze with violet flames.

**BACK TO KUMICHI**

With heavy poundings of footsteps, Kumichi ran after the leaping, elderly man carrying Mofu.

He could hear the sounds of breaking tree limbs, which made certain that they were still there.

Kumichi could see a light from far away, glowing magnificently, he was anxious to meet it.

_Yes! Almost there!_

He held up his outrageously large arm as crater-like pores opened up around his elbow.

He then pointed it towards the light as the pores belched flame, allowing him to gain greater speed.

_I will rescue Rokubi! I will!_

Kumichi thought, as he made it out of the drenching darkness of the forest, catching Gaara in the corner of his eye.

He put out his fingers to try and slow himself down as the erupting fire from the pores were extinguished.

"Where is this place?! It feels so-"

"You're...in absolute hell, my friend!"

Snarled Gaara, his face of pure corruption.

**BACK TO MŌFU**

Snow flurried the few Cherry Blossoms that surrounded them as the elderly man walked slowly, carrying Mōfu.

Mōfu was covered in a thick, brown sheet with a circumscribed triangle brushed on the back in black, which hooded his identity.

Constant shivers began to annoy the older man.

"It'll be alright, Mofu...,"

He said, hushed.

As the soothing words punctured Mōfu deeply, blood-red eyes fathomed from the shade of the hood.

With the light, skeleton markings covering his face could be seen.

"...it'll be alright."

**Next Time**: The Short Temper That Leads to a Long Silence!

**NOTE:** Please excuse the absence of many chapters, it was Spring Break. From now on I'll inform you of upcoming absences.

Remember to check out twitter[.com]/bundoshinsei for info., news and more!


	95. Chapter 93: The Short Temper

Chapter 93: The Short Temper That Leads to a Long Silence!

* * *

Killer Bee walked slowly past Kiri's once gleaming gates.

He looked around for any trace of the Kage, but instead gasped with fright.

To his horror, a countless number of bodies were apparently flung on top of buildings, piles of them were stacked in plain sight everywhere.

Hundreds laid across the deserted wasteland that was once Kirigakure.

"What...manifestation..."

He gently retorted.

_Don' tell me I'm too late!_

He thought, running towards the Mizukage's Mansion, as Shōzin stood there, basked in confusion.

"Uh...Bee? Bee?!"

**BACK TO SUNAMOTO**

A loud crash eroded from a nearby apartment building.

A large, monstrous arm made of sand constricted Konohamaru's body.

_Ugh, what the hell is this kind of jutsu?! It looks so familiar...but I don't remember where I've-!_

He thought, interrupted by the fatal embrace of Sunamoto's arm.

"You, you're the Hokage's little pet, aren't ya'?! You're probably wealthy right?"

Konohamaru said nothing, trying his hardest to not give in.

"Well, through my eyes,...all the 'important people'...are nothing but trash!!"

He clenched Konohamaru's body even tighter, making sure that there was no air passing through him.

"Die, like the vermin you are!"

He roared.

Konohamaru then imploded with smoke, its force made the arm split and spray with loose and formless sand.

While flinching at the implosion, Sunamoto had seen Konohamaru appear in front of him, readying his staff.

Before he let him attack, miniature versions of his sandy arm overlapped his torso, shielding him.

When Konohamaru pushed the skinny staff into him, the hands merely rejected it.

"You're moves are so dim-witted...tell me, is it because of your jaded heart?!"

Konohamaru frowned as the staff tripled in size and pounded on Shimokaton chest.

"Rage of the Leaf!"

He shouted, ignoring his question, and began pushing on the staff.

Noticing this, Sunamoto quickly stood his ground, but he slid across the dust anyways.

"How is this possible...?!"

He uttered rhetorically.

"HAAAAA!!"

Konohamaru pushed even harder and rammed him into a nearby wall, where rubble and dust flew every whence-way.

Sunamoto sat painfully in the pit formed in the wall, his mouth dripping puddles of blood.

_I see...so he's preforming attacks that are only felt by me and not the vest...and even with it on to protect me...,_

He looked back up at Konohamaru, his eyes taking on a presumptuous form, identical to Gaara's.

_...it's not enough to stop a fatal blow such as that..._

**BACK TO KILLER BEE**

In his right hand he gripped the legendary Katana, Samehada, resting it on his right shoulder.

He slowly exited the village through the rusted gates, as if all he had come for was the sword.

"B-Bee! We gotta' help these guys, they-!"

"Shōzin!"

Shouzin flinched at the snappy tone.

There was a long silence between the two.

"These people....are already dead, their souls have been crushed, it's too late. 'Rescuing' them would only shorten our time...we need to get back to Kumo and aid the remaining survivors there."

He said very seriously.

Shōzin's eyes lowered, he glanced back at the village once more before, pitying their fate.

"...Yes, Raikage."

He uttered, turned away and began to follow his master.

_I'll cherish 'dis village foreva'...I'll neva' forget...to praise it fo' it's bravery...!_

Thought Killer Bee, roaming his subconscious.

A devilish groan entered his thoughts as well,

_Cherishing something not of your property is stupid...what's so special about that village? 'Looked like trash to me..._

_Hush, Hachibi...havin' the guts to a' least stand up to such a powaful foe makes 'dis village one in a million..._

Thought Killer Bee, with sadness in his voice.

_How do you know they stood up for themselves...?_

_...The amoun' of lifeless people just lyin' there is proof that they didn' run from their death...it's heroic..._

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

"Lightning Release: Banshee!"

Shouted Kakusui, grabbing a hold of Shimokaton's ankles from behind.

He looked back with frightened eyes, and was suddenly dunked underwater.

"All possible ways to defeat me are futile, as long as I have these eyes-"

"Exactly!"

Kakusui's skin began to rip apart from his body, revealing a layer of pure light.

_What is he planning?!_

The light began to enlarge and tear away from his body, turning him to nothing.

The light's mass grew larger and larger and ceased to stop, the intense brightness blinded Shimokaton's eyes.

"AAGH!!"

When the light merely touched him he evaporated along with the water.

When the orb of light grew large enough , it began to crush lengthy mountains and eventually created a gaping hole below the water.

It then came to a sudden halt and burst with screeches like a banshee.

_Bee...please forgive me for destroying what's left of our ancient clan...I'll protect it forever, I will bond with the secrecy of our clan for all of eternity..._

Once the sphere went extinct, the terrain was merely a steep and messy plateau.

The cool, misty below was now sizzling with molten lava.

Leftover masses of electrons zapped up mountains and raced across the lava.

A very tall, flat-topped mountain was crumbled, only it's hollow inside remained.

A figure stood one on the opposite side.

"Bi-guru,"

He yelled,

"We located it, let's get going!!"

Bi-guru sat with legs crossed, the great butcher knife that was once Ameshisuto's was strapped to his back.

Both Ameshisuto's and Amuru's dead bodies laid on the dusty top of the mountain, rips and tears all over their cloaks.

Blood was splashed on his yellow raincoat, but he refused to wipe it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

**BACK TO MŌFU**

The elderly man laid him on the ground behind a man.

They were in a large and humid cave.

"He's not feeling to well, sir...when we located Kumichi, we found that he was able to manipulate lava...I guess Mōfu simply had a heat stroke..."

Said the old and now feeble man.

"...It does not matter whether or not he wake, if he doesn't,"

Retorted the figure in a deep tone.

He turned to the elderly man, his presence made him flinch and widen his eyes.

He wore a strange alteration of the Akatsuki cloak, identical, but had an odd design near the bottom.

He wore a hood to try and disguise himself, but his mask could easily be seen.

It was very obscure, a triangle piece was attached below the cut at the bottom of his mask, the eyes of the mask tapped around in a square.

The one on the left had a poorly drawn asterisk printed on it, while the right had a poorly drawn octothorpe.

"Burn his body, burn every trace."

**Next Time**: Epiphany of the Martyr


	96. Chapter 94: Epiphany of the Martyr

Chapter 94: Epiphany of the Martyr

* * *

Sunamoto woke up his half-numb body, as sand began to crawl up it, very slowly.

"Why would you pit yourself against a Pseudo-Jinchūriki like me? I have the power of a Bijū, yet you don't mind such magnificence,"

He said, the left half of his body ridden in a coat of sand, blue markings were decorated on it, too.

His arm was now atrocious, triple the size of a normal arm, along with a strange-looking tail on the back side of the coat.

His pupil was the same, but his sclera was black, a raccoon-like ear popped up from the under the sand, he grinned wildly.

"Tell me, what churns such bravery and stupidity?!"

_He's a Pseudo-Jinchūriki...of the Shukaku? This will definitely be a challenge, and I like the sound of it!_

Sunamoto ran toward him, face-first.

"First, I'm gonna' all your bones! Next, I'm gonna' take over this puny village and finally construct the war of Sunagakure!"

He remarked, and threw out his large fist.

_C-chakra Arms...?!_

Konohamaru enlarged the staff and protected himself from the smashing punches of grainy sand.

"You can't hold off with such an unworthy weapon! Get that out of my sight!"

Sunamoto shouted, grabbing the staff with one of his many Chakra Arms and flung it to the side.

Without warning, Konohamaru sneaked up from his side, about ti pierce him with a Kunai.

"Maybe I have more than one up my sleeve!"

But before any attempt could be made, a circular coat of sand, protecting him from the deadly Kunai.

_Damnit, and it was poison-tipped, too! And judging by that barrier, I don't think he's coming out anytime soon..._

He suddenly appeared in front of the sphere of soil, and prepared a large Rasengan in his hand, glowing brightly in the center.

With this I'll definitely surpass him!

"Wind Release: Great Ball Rasengan!"

He bellowed, clashing with the seemingly impenetrable sand and wore away a skinny outlet in the orb.

Once the Rasengan faded away, all was still.

All at once, sand senbon spat from the hole, along with a a bunch of huge, sprouting Shukaku arms.

_Oh shit! 'Not what I was expecting!_

Konohamaru quickly pounced into the air, dodging the arms, and prepared yet another Rasengan in his left hand, but one much smaller in mass.

_This one should do it...hopefully!!_

Opposite of what he had planned, several senbon pierced his right arm, chest and stomach.

He flinched for a minute and slowly moved back into position.

_Ugh, Damnit! You little bastard...!_

With the miniature Rasengan, Konohamaru fell from above and pushed on the thick, but dense sand orb.

The small enclave split into several large chunks and flew from their previous spots, as Konohamaru landed in front of Sunamoto.

_Shit! He's too fast for even an attempt to block-!_

He was cut off by the immense impact of the Rasengan being thrust into his stomach.

"Cyclone Rasengan!!"

A cyclonic wind, like a tornado, spun rapidly from his back.

_This jutsu! It feels like...a few hundred Akimichis just suddenly punched me with their jumbo arms!!_

Blood was mercilessly being forced from his mouth.

_Just try and top that, Naruto!_

**BACK TO KUMICHI**

"God, you look so much like a bug...which are meant to be squished!!"

He pointed his arm at Kumichi hurriedly, as sand raced up from his shoulder to his fingertips and shot itself at him.

The Shukaku arm twirled and fluttered in the air, some of the sand caked into the palm and formed an eye in the middle.

His whole right side is sheltered in some kind stone...and no doubt it does something spectacular,

He thought in a beastly tone, examining his body.

_And I can't seem to find a legitimate weak spot, this'll be difficult...!!_

The eye disintegrated as the arm stop floating mindlessly and planning on landing on Kumichi.

"Any attack is completely futile, so give it up and let me be!"

He shouted, and pointed his arm at the incoming torpedo of a chakra arm.

His arm suddenly sprayed sparks as fire was blown from some openings in it.

The arm went head-on with the fire and turned into a fist of glass by the time the fire quit spewing.

"Heh, what's your plan now-?!"

Kumichi retorted to the occurrence, but was stopped by the transparent fist knocking into his side, causing him to smash into a tree.

The glass on his chakra arm began to spread to the rest of his body, creating a see-through coat, which took the form of a mini Shukaku.

The blue lines on his coat were still apparent, and both of his eyes were identical, there were no second thoughts to him.

"You're quite persistent, but you're a bug! SO, STOP PLAYING GAMES!!"

**BACK TO ROKUBI**

Rokubi's head dangled, his chest was now a large, open wound, totally vacant.

Blood was splattered everywhere, especially on the giant wall of earth.

Once the curved spike of wind had escaped it's solid form and went with the breeze, the wall crumbled.

Crackling fire echoed through the empty canvas of his chest, a flaming, Susanoo sword had still been stuck through the right side of his chest.

Rokubi looked up to see Chinhonō, lying on his stomach, his arm grasping the burning blade.

He was paralyzed from the waist down, the Susano'o suddenly disappeared as he deactivated his Sharingan.

He looked up at Rokubi, smiling, as he said,

"I guess...I wasn't even enough to bring you down...all I wanted...was to...!"

He then put his face into the dirt, cold and dead.

Rokubi stared off into space, thinking of Chinhono actually being his father.

"AGH!"

He shouted, as he spit up blood.

His vision was extremely blurry from exhaustion and the many bright flashes of the battle.

His body was totally numb, negating any movement whatsoever.

_Is this really how I'll die...? I always thought of death, mostly honorable ones...'never imagined mine though...it's too bad that the past years of my life I wasn't even in control of..._

He slowly closed his eyes, the pain from the blindness irritated him.

_Even with these blind eyes...I can still see a dawn...I have a feeling it isn't my end, although it should be..._

He thought, licking his dry lips, blood staining them.

The taste of iron was clearly noticeable, as he had a calm face on, and smiled.

_This taste...it's so ironic...it must be what an epiphany taste like..._

Dangling his head once again, but for good this time.

There was no hope left for a body like himself, Rokubi was truly dead.

Naruto fell feet first, but soon fell on his side out of sheer misery.

_Another darkness...that I couldn't bring to the light...fantastic..._

Dust blew over everywhere, a sure sign of total destruction.

Everyone was either in hiding or dead, blood made puddles all over, fires raged in desecrated buildings.

All there was was stillness.

**BACK TO SHIMOKATON**

Him and Bi-guru stood inside the huddle of a huge, vacant, hollow mountain, staring at a statue in front of them.

The statue had six arms, one of which had broken off, but yet no legs.

The head was egg-shaped and had a flame rung around it.

A headband over a beanie covered the head area and a sort of bandana was nailed into the edges of the face and covered the mouth, having a black, messy frown painted on it.

It's eyes were lined and were identical to Shimokaton's.

Like the marking behind Shimokaton while at the summit, another was carved on the wall behind him, but a yin-yang symbol replaced the pupil.

"Look at it's beauty, Bi-guru,"

He said, holding up his hands as if it were something majestic.

"Admire the last trace of our ancestors!"

**Next Time**: History That Writes Itself

* * *

**NOTE:** Was out for a bit, thinking up details for a new original story I'll be writing up in June, sorry.


End file.
